EQUINOCCIO Comienza la Utopía
by ANITA ROCIO
Summary: Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursileria WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV. Revieween si les pinta!
1. Presentación PRIMERA PARTE

**EQUINOCCIO  
****Comienza la Utopía**

_Continuación de Amanecer_. Van a ser 4 partes. La primera trata sobre cómo continuó la vida de los personajes de la Saga de S. Meyer, cómo evoluciona la relación entre Jake y Nessie, aparecen algunas relaciones nuevas, etc. Es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste. Advierto que tiene niveles peligrosos de cursilería y altos contenidos utópicos de un "mundo ideal" (como el título lo indica).

"_Dios creó un todo y lo llenó de vida; luego lo dividió en dos y cada una de esas dos partes reencarnó en dos seres diferentes. (…) Las almas gemelas tienen los mismos intereses, su atracción no es sólo física o sexual y la ternura ocupa sus instantes y sus miradas. Ese amor trasciende la edad, la materia, la raza, el credo, las distancias. Al verse, sienten una infinita necesidad de abrazarse y besarse y expandir las energías de sus corazones. Ambas desean crecer espiritual e intelectualmente, se incentivan mutuamente por ese crecimiento personal, no existe entre ellas el egoísmo ni la individualidad y tienen el deseo, aunque inconsciente, de llevar a cabo su misión juntos.  
__Se complementan en todos los sentidos... ¡casi piensan lo mismo! Se aceptan, se respetan, hacen planes para el futuro, se quieren como son. Si se pelean parecen marchitarse y buscarán rápidamente aclarar sus malentendidos, con humildad y generosidad el uno por el otro. Y su amor crecerá cada día más y más. Se dan cuenta que aunque separadas han estado buscándose siempre, ahora comprenden el por qué de la espera, por qué la alegría de vivir y por qué los corazones no se cerraron a la llegada del amor, nunca. (…)"_

_(Texto que saqué de http: // www. actosdeamor. com / almasgemelas2 . htm)_


	2. Capítulo 1

Bue... hice unos cambios de formato al primer cap... al principio estaba en duda usar el "tú" en lugar del "vos", e iba a consultarlo con unas amigas, pero no tuve tiempo así que lo dejé con el "vos" nomás... pero es verdad, queda mejor con el "tu", por lo que seguí la sugerencia de _XxXHermione WeasleyXxX_ ... ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Además ahora se ven bien los guiones de diálogo... Es cuestión de práctica...  
Les recuerdo que tengo muy poca ubicación espacio-temporal así que por ahí las fechas y los lugares no me importan mucho... Espero que les guste!!! BESO!!!

* * *

**Sí-sí. Hago lo que sea por hacerla feliz**

**(Jake POV)**

No podía creer que habían pasado ya 4 años desde que habíamos enfrentado, en ese mismo claro, a esos "reales" chupasangres.

Todo marchaba normalmente (bueno, dentro de lo que _nosotros_ consideraríamos "normal"). Las dos manadas funcionaban como una, aunque seguían siendo dos, ya que yo ya no podía dejar eso de ser el alpha (está en mis genes). Al igual que no podía estar lejos del centro de mi universo, de mi razón de ser, de la dueña de mi vida… mi Nessie.

Crecía tan rápido… Ya parecía una niña de 13 años físicamente, preciosa, con sus ojos chocolate, sus rizos cobrizos y su piel blanca como la nieve, siempre matizada co un suave rubor rosado en las mejillas. Aunque, mentalmente, era mucho mayor, más inteligente que todos juntos y siempre deseosa de aprender más. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella.

– ¡Ayy! – Sentí que alguien me mordía el hombro sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

– ¡Jake! ¡No me estás prestando atención! ¡Hace más de media hora que te estoy llamando! ¡Encontré una presa deliciosa! – se quejó Ness.

– ¡No seas exagerada! Nunca dejo de prestarte atención por más de 30 segundos – le reproché fingiendo indignación. Y era cierto lo que le decía. Creo que había pensado más en ella de lo que había pensado en mí mismo durante toda mi vida.

– ¡No es verdad! ¡El mes pasado no me diste bolilla por 47 segundos! – hizo un pucherito. Se veía tan adorable cuando hacía eso.

– ¡Tienes razón! Pero ya te pedí perdón por eso. Estaba estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Y si no hubiera sido porque, no sólo mi papá y mi hermana, sino también tus papás y casi toda tu familia, me regañaban cada vez que dejaba de estudiar por complacer tus ocurrencias, no hubiera tardado tanto en contestarte. – Entendía a la perfección que estaba ocupado estudiando pero era comprensible que quisiera que le prestara toda mi atención, a mí me pasaba lo mismo con ella. Para cualquiera que no estuviera imprimado, mi situación podría resultarle patética. Pero yo era tan feliz cuando Nessie era feliz, incluso cuando perdía mi dignidad en el intento.

– Bueno, te perdono definitivamente si ahora vamos a buscar esa presa tan rica que olí recién… Ah, y también porque te quiero mucho mucho. – se sonrojó levemente – sino tendrías que hacer más mérito. – me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Yo también te quiero mucho mucho, Ness! ¡Ahora, vamos por tu presa! – ella también sonrió.

Fui detrás de unos árboles para cambiar de forma y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a Nessie montada sobre mi lomo riendo melodiosamente. Disfrutaba tanto viajar así, al igual que yo.

***

Una vez que terminamos de comer, corrimos de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen. Yo ya había regresado a mi forma humana; a Ness le encantaba ganarme las carreritas, pero se le hacía difícil cuando era lobo. Así que decidimos que era más justo de esta manera. Tampoco la dejaba ganar porque se ofendía. Aunque últimamente era más rápida y fuerte, y no era necesario hacer trampa. Es más, dentro de poco iba a tener que empezar a hacer trampa para poder ganarle yo a ella.

– ¡Hola niños! – nos saludó Esme cuando entramos a la casa.

– Te preparé una torta de chocolate, Jake. – ¡Bendita sea! – Aunque veo que ya comiste. Debes estar lleno.

– Mmm… Huele exquisito… Creo que puedo hacerle un lugarcito.

– Eres un barril sin fondo, perrito. – comentó Rose. Nunca iba a tratarme como a su mejor amigo, pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo), yo sabía que le caía bien.

– ¡Hola, Barbie! ¿No quieres un pedacito? – tomé un trozo con la mano y se lo ofrecí – Puede que se te pegue lo dulce… o que por lo menos dejes de ser tan agria.

– ¡Jacob! ¡No trates así a la tía Rose! – me retó Nessie, tapando una pequeña sonrisa con su mano.

– Pero esa es la forma con la que nos demostramos cariño entre nosotros dos. – me excusé, tirándole un beso a la Rubia, quien hizo un gesto de asco y fingió un escalofrío.

– ¡Menos mal que no se aman porque sino se matarían! – acotó Esme riendo.

– ¡Dios me salve de amar a este chucho! – exclamó Rose.

– ¡Tía! ¡No trates así a Jake tampoco! – le reprochó Ness, aunque contenía la risa, sin mucho éxito.

– ¡Déjala… me adora! ¿Que sería de tu vida, o de tu existencia, mejor dicho, sin mí, Rubita?

– Una fiesta. – declaró secamente antes de irse de la cocina. Pero pude ver que se reía cuando se volteaba.

– Abuela, ¿donde están los demás?

– Jasper, Alice y Emmett salieron a cazar. Carlisle está por llegar del hospital – El Dr. ya no trabajaba en Forks desde hacía un par de años (cómo explicar que no envejecía), pero de vez en cuando se iba a alguna ciudad no muy lejana para no dejar de ejercer y para seguir siendo parte del crecimiento de su nieta. Para todo el pueblo todos los Cullen ya se habían mudado, pero seguían aquí, pese a que no podían mostrarse en público, para no perderse nada de la vida de Ness. – Y tus papás… emm – hizo una pausa. – Salieron a cazar también. – Fruncí un poco el entrecejo. No sé porqué no le creí eso último.

– Jake, ¿ya te respondieron de la Universidad? – preguntó Esme. Me pareció que se reía de algún chiste privado.

– No todavía. A Leah tampoco, así que no estoy preocupado por el momento. – Leah había mandado formularios a las mismas universidades que yo. No había podido convencerla antes de que lo hiciera, pero esa vez se me había ocurrido un buen argumento.

FLASHBACK

– Leah, ¡no seas cabeza dura! Si te vas a la universidad tu mamá se va a poner tan orgullosa, y la verdad que ya no te necesita mucho, ahora lo tiene a Charlie, y Seth ya está grande, se puede cuidar solito. Así que no entiendo porqué te empeñas tanto en quedarte. Hace tiempo era lo que más querías.

– Jacob, ¡ya lo hablamos mil veces! Me quedo y punto.

– Serías una muy buena abogada. – canturrié. Sabía que quería serlo, lo había leído en sus pensamientos varias veces.

– Basta Jake.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que Emily esté embarazada? – Me dieron ganas de patearme a mí mismo por haber dicho eso en voz alta. Leah me miró entre furiosa y triste y salió corriendo entre los árboles. – Por más que pudiera leer sus pensamientos estando los dos en fase, hacía rato que éstos eran un torbellino de ideas que no tenían mucho sentido y hacían que me mareara, por lo que trataba de alejarme un poco de su mente. Una imagen que aparecía muy a menudo en sus pensamientos era Leah observando desde unos arbustos a Emily muy embarazada charlando con Rachel, también bastante embarazada, sobre sus futuros hijos; pero los sentimientos que tenía Leah cuando recordaba eso eran muchos y muy contradictorios entre sí, por lo que no había podido sacar una conclusión al respecto. Algunas mujeres son tan complicadas.

Más tarde ese día fui a su casa para disculparme, pero no había regresado así que volví a la mía. Y allí estaba Leah… ¿llorando?

– Leah, ¡discúlpame! –

– No Jake, tienes razón. – me cortó, secando sus lágrimas. Por más que nos habíamos hecho amigos muy cercanos, era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse ver llorando ante nadie. – Soy una estúpida.

– Pero es que no te entiendo. Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa de querer estar cerca de Sam.

– No es eso.

– Entonces, ¿qué es? – pregunté confundido.

– Es… es… es una estupidez. – Suspiró.

– Bueno, creo que ya establecimos que eres una estúpida; pero ¿por qué? – rió un poco con mi comentario, no sin antes darme un puñetazo en el brazo.

– Es por… es por ti. – soltó de repente. No me esperaba esa respuesta para nada. – Bueno, y también por Nessie.

– Ahora sí que estoy hecho un lío. No entiendo nada. – Sabía que me apreciaba, pero como a un hermano y a Nessie también la quería, quién podría evitarlo si era tan adorable, pero no tanto como para quedarse a sufrir.

– Es que tengo la esperanza de que… no sé… - y ahí lo comprendí todo.

– ¡De que te pase lo mismo que a mí con Nessie! – terminé su frase. Me miró como pidiéndome perdón. – ¿Con el hijo de Emily y Sam? Pero, ¡sería tu sobrino! – Me di cuenta algo asqueado.

– ¡No, idiota! ¡No con _mi_ sobrino… con el _tuyo_!

– ¡Ahhh! ¡El hijo de Rachel y Paul! – suspiré aliviado. – Ehh… en realidad, no es una idea estúpida del todo. – la animé, luego de meditarlo un momento. – Es hasta lógico que tengas esa esperanza.

– No es lógico. Ya sé que no me voy a imprimar en el bebé. Creo que Emily y Sam también querían que pasara, para sentirse menos culpables, capaz. – dijo amargada.

– Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, Leah. – le reprendí.

– Da igual. – Alzó los hombros. – El caso es que no va a pasar nada. Esto destinada a ser infeliz y estar sola para siempre. Y probablemente me lo merezca. – dijo resignada.

– ¡No te pongas así, Leah! ¡Vas a ser feliz! ¿Por qué abandonas las esperanzas?

– Sé muy bien lo que sentiste con Nessie. Incluso antes de que naciera. Te sentías mucho más atraído a Bella que nunca, ya sabes que era por Nessie y no por ella. Yo no siento eso con el hijo de Paul y Rachel. No siento que exista una fuerza que me acerque a la panza de tu hermana. Y al mismo tiempo, tengo una mínima esperanza de que me imprime cuando nazca. ¡Malditas esperanzas en vano! No me quiero ilusionar más.

– Razón de más para venirte conmigo a la universidad. Si te imprimas, listo, todo perfecto. Y si no, te puedes alejar de todo esto que te hace mal. Y hasta puedes intentar dejar de transformarte. Capaz conoces a alguien y te imprimas o te enamoras. Es probable que las mujeres lobo no se imprimen. ¿Quién sabe? Nunca se supo de su existencia, puede que las reglas no se apliquen a vos al igual que a nosotros. Algunos piensan que a los hombres les cuesta más sentar cabeza, la imprimación podría ser necesaria sólo para nosotros por ese motivo – Traté de alentarla.

Se quedó mirándome pensativamente unos instantes y luego pareció que se reía cuando me dijo:

– No puedo creer que haya dicho esto dos veces en un día… pero, ¡tienes razón! ¡Vamos a la universidad!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

– Jakie, ¿verdad que vas a ser mi novio? – Nessie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento pero me sobresalté tanto con la pregunta que me caí de la silla. – ¿Estás bien, Jake?

– ¿Q... Que me preguntaste Ness? – capaz había entendido mal. Me levanté del suelo. Estábamos los dos solos en la cocina. Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y me "mostró", con su don, el momento anterior, riendo cuando me caí de la silla. Me quedé helado sin saber qué responderle.

– ¡Dale, Jakie! ¡Sé mi novio! ¡Juega conmigo! – me rogó haciendo pucherito.

Ufff… ¡Qué alivio! ¡Era un juego!

– Por supuesto que podemos _jugar_ a ser novios – ¿Cómo negarme a hacerla feliz? Pero, de igual modo, hice especial énfasis en la palabra jugar.

– ¡Eres el mejor amigo, Jakie! ¡Wiiii! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Tengo novio! – A veces era tan madura, y otras veces era simplemente una niña.

***

Jugamos toda la tarde hasta caída la noche. Como novio de Nessie tenía que hacer todo lo que ella quería; nada muy distinto de lo que ya hacía.

Cómo entendía a Quil ahora. Tuve que hacer de modelo y dejar que me maquillen. A Rose se le ocurrió ponerme una peluca también.

– ¿Sabías que eres como un mosquito? – Me miró con algo de intriga. –¡Chupasangre y molesta!

– Eso te va a costar caro. – me amenazó y salió de la sala con una sonrisa diabólica.

Justo antes de sacarme todo el disfraz la Rubia, tan oportunamente, me sacó una foto.

– ¡Siiii! ¡Foto, foto! – festejaba Ness.

Ya me imaginaba a todo La Push forrada con mi cara pintada. ¿Qué más daba?. Para darle bronca a la Rubita y hacer reír a Nessie posé como un verdadero top model.

– ¿Sabías que Jake es mi novio, tía? – Me congelé ante el comentario. Rose me mataría. La miré con los ojos como platos preparado para el ataque.

– ¿Ah, si? – dijo indiferente. – Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, Ren. – Me miró despectivamente, medio en broma. – Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que los genes pesan bastante.

No pensé que Rose reaccionaría tan tranquilamente. La miré algo confundido.

– Sé que es un juego, perro. – susurró para que sólo yo la oyera. – Por eso no te estoy estrangulando en este mismo momento. – rió bizarramente, seguramente ante la imagen de ella arrancándome la cabeza.

***

Alrededor de la medianoche llegaron Bella y Edward. Ness estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y yo estaba a punto de dormirme.

– Hola, Jake. – me saludó Edward.

_Hola, Ed. _pensé. A veces me encantaba su don.

– No hacía falta que te quedaras hasta tan tarde. – Yo estaba por responderle que sí, pero no hizo falta. – Vale, vale, Jake. Ya sé. Gracias por quedarte igual. – me palmeó la espalda.

– ¡Hey! Lamento interrumpir su charla privada, pero les recuerdo que yo no puedo leer los pensamientos. ¿No me vas a saludar, Jacob Black?

– ¡Hola, Bells! ¡No te enojes! Ya no eres más una neófita. ¡Controla ese genio! – me burlé. Me sacó la lengua y rió. – ¡Así está mejor! – le dije con arrogancia.

– ¿Ma? – murmuró Ness entre dormida y despierta.

– Hola, mi amor. No queríamos despertarte. – la saludó cálidamente Bella extendiendo sus brazos hacia Ness para alzarla. – Vamos a casa.

– Noo ¡Jakie, Jakie! ¡Que me lleve Jakie! – se quejó abrazándome con fuerza.

– ¡Pero si has estado todo el día con él! ¿No nos has extrañado? – preguntó Bella algo ofendida.

– ¡Sí, los extrañé muchíiiisimo! Pero quiero que me lleve Jake. ¡Porfi!

– Dale, Bells. La llevo y me voy a casa. ¡¡¡Porfi!!! – hice el mismo puchero que Ness.

– ¡A veces tú pareces más niño que la misma Nessie! – exclamó Edward. No me había dado cuenta que se había ido hasta que entró a la sala de nuevo. – Ya hablé con Carlisle. – le susurró a Bella algo misteriosamente, o eso pensé. Tendría que dejar de ver tantas series policiales.

– ¡Qué linda chaqueta de motociclista, ma! ¿Te la regaló papá? – halagó Ness a Bella.

– Gracias, hija. En realidad, se la regalé yo a él. – concedió Bella desviando la mirada algo apenada; si hubiera seguido siendo humana, seguro se sonrojaba.

_Pero esa chaqueta es de mujer_ pensó Ness y me miró confundida. Yo alcé los hombros, rodé los ojos e hice un gesto de que estaban locos. Ella rió. Edward abrazó a Bella y la miró con una sonrisa pícara:

– Es el mejor regalo. – le dijo cariñosamente.

Hace años, lo hubiera querido matar, pero ahora sólo quería vomitar, era como ver flirtear a mis padres. ¡Ewww!. Ed suspiró.

– Está bien, Jacob. Puedes llevar a Ness a casa.

– ¡Siiii! ¡ A cocochito, porfis! – me pidió Ness.

– Como quieras Nessie. – reí mientras me agachaba para que se subiera.

– ¡¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo, Jackie!! – Me quedé helado y abrí mis ojos como platos. Comencé a gritar en mi mente:

_¡ES UN JUEGO! ¡ES UN JUEGO! ¡ES UN JUEGO! _

Edward me miró con los ojos oscurecidos bien abiertos, pero al escuchar mis pensamientos se tranquilizó. Suspiré. Demasiado pronto. No me había dado cuenta de que Bella no podía escucharme. Me miró furiosa y si Edward no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido y no la hubiera sujetado, no sé qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

– ¡CHUCHO DESUBICADO! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hablarle de tu imprimación?! ¡Tiene 4 años nomás! – siseó enardecida mi mejor amiga, mientras su esposo la sostenía para que no me matara.

– ¡Bells, tranquilízate! Es un juego nomás. – le susurré, tratando de que Ness no escuchara. - ¿Verdad que me propusiste jugar a ser tu novio, Nessie? – le sonreí con cariño. Su rostro cambió de confuso por la reacción de su mamá a alegre por mi pregunta y mi sonrisa.

– ¡Siii! ¡El mejor del mundo! – me abrazó con más fuerza.

Bella seguía algo molesta de camino a su casa, pero por lo menos ya no me quería matar. ¡Vaya suegra me había venido a tocar!


	3. Capítulo 2

Acá les dejo el 2do cap... espero que les guste!!! Gracias por los reviews!!!! Y tmb a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas!!! BESO!!!

* * *

**Imprimación**

**(Nessie POV)**

De vuelta a mi casa sobre la espalda de mi Jake, me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado en casa de mis abuelos.

Todavía creen que soy una niña tonta y que no me doy cuenta de nada. Pero algo malo pasó entre mamá y Jake. Hace mucho, había pasado algo similar. ¿Por qué reaccionó así mi mamá? ¿Qué era "imprimación"? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con Jake?... ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo?

– Bella, ¿cómo me crees capaz de contarle? ¡Es una niña! – susurró Jak, pensando que yo dormía. No me gustó que me dijera niña, aunque lo era.

– Hija, ¿quieres que te cante para que duermas? – preguntó mi papá, seguramente porque no quería que siguiera escuchando a Jake.

– Está bien, papi. – Lo mismo no iban a hablar más comigo despierta. Y prefería un millón de veces más escuchar los arrullos de mi papá con su voz aterciopelada antes que un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Mi papá meneó la cabeza, sonrió y comenzó a cantar. Me fui perdiendo en la música hasta dormirme.

***

Al día siguiente, Tía Alice me llevó de compras. Gracias a ella vestía todos los días algo nuevo y radiante. "¡Dios no permitiera que use dos veces lo mismo!". A mí me encantaba porque ella era feliz así. Además me gustaba desfilar frente a todos, especialmente frente a Jake, quien me hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo cuando me miraba y sonreía.

– ¿Tía Alice? ¿Vamos a buscar a Jake? – le pedí a la vuelta.

– Sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Por lo que estamos yendo para allá. ¿No te diste cuenta que vamos para La Push? –

– Pensé que no podías ver mi futuro. – comenté confundida.

– No, no puedo verlo. ¡Pero te conozco, Nessie linda! A veces eres bastante predecible. – se burló.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jake, Billy nos dijo que estaba en lo de Sam y Emily. Ella estaba por dar a luz en cualquier momento. A Rachel le faltaba un par de semanas, así que se habían ido a visitarlos.

– ¡Nos vemos, Billy! – saludó enérgicamente Alice al irnos.

– Un gusto verte, Alice! – contestó él. - ¡A tí también, Nessie! – me dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

– ¡Lo mismo digo! – Y le di un beso en la frente.

– ¡Espero verlas de nuevo pronto!

– ¡Seguro, Billy! – asintió Alice sonriendo.

Qué lindo era tener una familia tan grande. Porque eso eran todos para mí… mi familia. No podía creer que alguna vez hubieran sido enemigos, como el Tío Jasper comentaba con el Tío Emmett un día.

– ¿Es verdad que antes solían ser enemigos con la gente de La Push, Tía Alice? – le pregunté mientras íbamos camino a casa de Sam.

– Sí, es verdad. – titubeó mi tía.

– ¿Y cuando cambió la cosa? – quise saber.

– Mmmm… cuando naciste. – respondió finalmente.

– Es decir, que ¿yo fui la causa? Pero, ¿por qué?

– Porque eres la personita más adorables sobre la faz de la Tierra. – Me sonrojé. – Y nadie podía permitir que te hicieran daño. – Me estremecí. Se refería a cuando los Vulturi me querían… bueno… borrar de dicha faz, para usar un eufemismo.

– Pero eso no quiere decir que ahora se lleven tan bien, siendo que antes se odiaban.

– ¿Nadie te ha dicho que entre del amor al odio hay un solo paso? – quiso salirse del tema.

– Pero del odio al amor hay más de uno, ¿o no? – contraataqué.

– Ren, a veces eres tan perspicaz que me olvido que sólo tienes 4 años. – rió.

– Y yo a veces me olvido lo buena que eres para desviarte de las conversaciones.

– No me estoy desviando de nada. – Me miró inocentemente. – Ya te dije que es que todos te adoramos y eso hace que estemos juntos en las malas y en las buenas, para que seas feliz.

Me quedé pensando un rato. Tía Alice no me iba a decir nada más. Por lo menos de ese tema.

– ¿Qué es imprimación, tía? – pregunté de repente. Pude ver cómo se sorprendió brevemente.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Nessie?

– De por ahí… – alcé los hombros. – ¿Qué es? ¿Puedo saber? – y la miré con cara de corderito degollado.

– ¡Será en otra ocasión! Porque ya llegamos. Mira… ¡Ahí está Jake! ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?

En cuanto vi a mi Jakie me olvidé de todo y corrí a abrazarlo.

– ¡Hola, novia! – me saludó alegremente.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Vas a verme desfilar la ropa nueva que me compró Tía Alice?

– Hola, Alice. ¿Más ropa?

– ¿Qué hay, Jake? Sí, ¿no es una muñequita?

– Tienes razón en eso. Pero no la agobies.

– ¡No la agobio! No es como Bella, ¡gracias al cielo no heredó su mal gusto! Por lo menos en lo que a moda se trate. – rió junto con Jake.

– ¡Dejen de criticar a mamá! ¡Los voy a acusar! ¡Jajaja! (risa malévola)… Y me encanta que mi tía me agobie… uhh, digo… que me vista y me cambie el look cada dos por tres. Así que tía… ¡tienes todos mi permiso para hacerlo! – sonreí mostrando todos los dientes.

– ¡¡Nessie, Nessie!! – me llamó Claire mientras corría a darme un abrazo. ¡Qué niña más adorable!

– ¡Hola, Claire! ¡Te traje un regalo! – siempre que iba de compras con Alice le comprábamos algo. Aunque yo era mucho mayor que ella (irónico, porque nació antes que yo), seguía siendo muy divertido pasar el tiempo con Claire. Sentía que teníamos algo en común y era mi amiga.

– ¿Qué se dice Claire? – interrumpió Quil. Siempre estaba con mi amiga, al igual que Jake conmigo.

– ¡Gracias Nessie! ¡Gracias Alice! – nos dedicó una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Jugamos Quil?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Y Claire comenzó a dar saltitos y a reír emocionada. Quil era el Jake de Claire. Eso era lo que teníamos en común. Un par de hombres lobo que nos hacían las personas más felices del mundo… y nos malcriaban bastante.

– ¿Cómo está Emily? – pregunté recordando el motivo de nuestra visita.

– Está por tener al niño en cualquier momento. ¡Estamos todos a la expectativa! – respondió Sam saliendo de su casa. – Pero ¿por qué no entran?

– ¡¡Ohh, no!! – exclamó Alice.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Alice? – preguntó Jake preocupado.

– ¡Esto de estar rodeada de licántropos no me dejó ver que Emily estaba por tener a su hijo! ¡Sino le podríamos haber traído algo! – se quejó haciéndonos reír a todos.

Más tarde llegó mi abuelo Carlisle a revisar a Emily. Era una falsa alarma. Al parecer le faltaban unos días para que naciera el bebé.

Luego nos vino a visitar mi otro abuelito y se puso muy contento de verme.

– ¡Cada día estás más grande, Nessie! ¡Y más bonita! – ¡menos mal que ya se había acostumbrado a mi crecimiento acelerado! – ¡Tú también Claire! – agregó Charlie.

Pasamos toda la tarde en casa de Emily y Sam. Nos divertimos muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando Claire hizo que Quil se pusiera su tutú y bailara para todos. Como Jake se burlaba tanto de su primo, le pedí que hiciera lo mismo. Así que bailaron a dúo.

Cuando nos estábamos yendo escuché a Emily preguntándole a Jake por Leah.

– Está mejor. Está ansiosa por recibir la respuesta de la Universidad. – le respondió, tratando de darle ánimos.

– Seguro que va a entrar. ¡Siempre ha sido muy inteligente! – se detuvo un momento. – Me gustaría tanto compartir esto con ella. Pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedírselo. – sollozó Emily.

– Estoy seguro que está muy feliz por ustedes. Está algo decepcionada por… bueno, lo que no le pasó.

– Debo admitir que tenía las mismas esperanzas que ella. Quiero que sea feliz. Se lo merece después de todo lo que le hicimos sufrir.

– Ustedes no le hicieron nada. No pueden ir en contra de la imprimación. Es demasiado fuerte. ¡Si yo sabré de ello!

¡Otra vez la bendita imprimación! ¿Qué era? Y ahora parecía que Jake estaba… ¿_imprimado_? ¿Sería alguna enfermedad? ¡No! ¡No le podía pasar nada malo a mi Jakie! ¡No lo permitiría!

***

Al día siguiente mamá me llevó a dar un paseo.

– Te divertiste ayer, ¿no?

– Muchísimo. – respondí algo deprimida. Seguía preocupada por Jake.

– ¿Renesmee? ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Jake está enfermo? – solté de repente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene preocupada? Ya sabes que los hombres lobo se curan rápido y no se enferman. ¿Por qué piensas que está enfermo?

– ¿No está imprimado? ¿Qué es "imprimación" entonces, si no es una enfermedad? – pregunté algo aliviada.

– ¡Ahh! Alice nos contó que preguntaste ayer sobre eso. – respondió mamá algo tensa. – Tranquila, Ren. La imprimación no es una enfermedad. Aunque a veces me traiga algunos dolores de cabeza. – murmuró más para ella que para mí.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?

– Es algo de los licántropos. – contestó evasivamente.

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– No es tiempo de que lo sepas. Ni soy yo la indicada para contártelo. – suspiró. – Tendrás que conformarte con saber que no es algo malo.

– ¿Y entonces por qué Leah sufre por eso?

– ¿Leah? – me miró confundida. Pero luego suspiro resignadamente. – Ya estás grande para entender esto y para ser discreta con lo que te voy a contar. – me dio una mirada interrogatoria. Yo asentí. – Está bien. Leah está triste porque estaba enamorada de Sam y él de ella. Eran novios. Pero luego conoció a Emily y se im… se enamoró de ella.

– ¡Pero Emily es prima de Leah! Y es muy buena. No sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propia prima.

– No lo pudieron evitar. Es un lazo irrompible. Cuando un licántropo se im… ¡Dios!... se enamora de alguien de esa manera, esa persona pasa a ser la persona más importante de su vida. Más importante que su propia vida, mejor dicho. – me explicó. – Pero, bueno…. Basta de hombres lobo. ¡Ahora tengo que contarte algo muy emocionante!

"Cuando un licántropo se _imprima_". Eso quiso decir. Así que imprimación era eso. Lo iba a dejar para meditar luego, porque mamá logró distraerme… por el momento.

– ¿Qué me vas a contar?

– ¡Vas a ir al colegio! ¡A un colegio de verdad!

– ¡¿En serio?! – Nunca había podido asistir a un colegio. Siempre estaba rodeada de mi familia de vampiros, licántropos y algunos humanos. No me hacía falta nada más. Pero me emocionaba la idea de hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque también tenía más amigos vampiros, a quienes fuimos a visitar un par de veces en estos 4 años. Zafrina simplemente me adoraba y Nahuel me trataba como a una princesita, aunque a Jake no le caía muy bien. Era muy graciosa la cara de malo que ponía cuando estaba con Nahuel. La única vez que fuimos a verlo sin mi Jakie me sentí muy triste por dejarlo, pero la cara que puso cuando le mencioné a Nahuel fue sencillamente hilarante.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Si, fue muy chistosa! – rió mamá. No me había dado cuenta que había agarrado sus manos de la emoción y le había mostrado todos mis pensamientos.

– ¿En serio voy a ir al colegio? Pero… _¿y cuando vuelva a crecer de golpe?_ – le transmití mi pregunta con mi don.

– Nos tendremos que mudar de nuevo. Encontramos una Universidad en un lugar donde casi no sale el sol. Y hay muchos pueblos y ciudades no muy lejos, donde podrás ir al co…

"_De nuevo_". Esas palabras seguían haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que de nuevo? – la interrumpí.

– No podemos quedarnos más acá. Ya hace años que deberíamos habernos ido. – me contestó mi papá apareciendo detrás de un árbol.

– Pero… – ¿qué iba a pasar con el abuelito Charlie, con la manada… con… mi Jakie?

– Siempre podemos volver a visitarlos. – respondió a mis pensamientos.

Pero venir a visitar al resto de mi familia de vez en cuando no me alcazaba. En realidad no me alcanzaba con ver de vez en cuando a mi Jake. No podría vivir sin él.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Muy pocas veces en mi vida había llorado, ya que todos se desvivían por hacerme feliz. Pero era inevitable. Sentía un vacío dentro mío y… ¡todavía no me había ido! No podía, no quería, no debía vivir sin Jacob. No era un capricho. Era algo mucho, mucho más fuerte. Un lazo irrompible me unía a él.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Jacob Black era lo más importante. No es que lo quisiera más que al resto de mi familia. Era simplemente diferente. Si fuera una mujer loba se podría decir que estaba imprimada de él. Era mi mejor amigo, lo necesitaba, lo amaba. No podía vivir sin él. Y no iba a hacerlo.

– No me voy a ir. No si eso significa alejarme de Jake. – sentencié calmadamente. Sonó bastante maduro. No como una pataleta de nena chiquita. Sentí que en ese momento crecí más de lo que en toda mi vida.

Para mi sorpresa mis papás esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

– Me recuerdas tanto a Bella. Igual de testaruda. – papá besó a mamá en la mejilla. – Tranquila Nessie. Tenemos otra noticia. Ya nos anticipamos a tu respuesta. – se miraron en complicidad y yo sentí como ese vacío en mi pecho se marchaba por completo, llenándose de una enorme felicidad.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cómo tardo en pasar los caps a la compu!! Quiero mi laptop así los escribo directamente ahí!!! =)  
Espero que les guste!!! Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos!!! La otra noche me junté con mis amigas y les leí varios caps y les gustaron así que estoy re entusiasmada!!! BESO!!!!

* * *

**Se podría decir que somos una gran familia feliz… o una versión moderna de los Monsters**

**(Jake POV)**

Esa mañana nos despertó el aullido de un lobo. Cambié rápidamente de fase pensando que algo malo pasaba. Pero era todo lo contrario. El hijo de Sam estaba por nacer.

Fui directamente a la casa de los Cullen. El doc había construído una sala de partos en su escritorio, tal y como lo había hecho para Bella años atrás. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Me reí para mis adentros.

– Rachel estaba con Emily cuando las dos rompieron bolsa. – me explicó Alice al abrirme la puerta.

– ¿Rachel? Paul debe estar…

– Para sorpresa de todos Paul está completamente sereno. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sam. Estoy tratando de tranquilizarlo pero se me hace muy difícil. – me informó Jasper sonando exhausto.

– ¡Es lógico, amor! ¡Es su primer hijo! – exclamó Alice abrazándolo con ternura. – Edward está ayudando a Carlisle y Bella fue a buscar a Charlie y a Sue. Nessie está en el patio con Emmett y Rose. – agregó antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

– ¡Gracias Alice! – le grité mientras me dirigía al patio.

– ¡Hola Ness! – la llamé con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Jake! – se dio vuelta para saludarme y me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate de una manera diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. Corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose levemente pero sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Parecía tan grande, segura y madura.

– Ejemm… – se aclaró la garganta Emmett. - Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿ya te vas a rendir Nessie? – se burló.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Y más que eso, te voy a ganar tío. ¿Verdad que voy a ganar, Jake? – me preguntó llevándome de la mano hacia la roca en forma plana donde estaba apoyado Emmett.

– ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Eres _muy inteligente_! – respondí en complicidad y muy orgulloso.

– ¡Acá no sirve de nada la inteligencia! Estamos jugando a las pulseadas… Y ya todos sabemos quién es el más fuerte. – se auto-aduló Emmett.

– ¡No cantes victoria antes de tiempo! – le advertí canturreando y guiñándole un ojo a Ness, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada pícara.

Comenzaron a jugar. Cuando estaba a punto de perder, Ness cerró los ojos y Emmett abrió los suyos como platos, se desconcentró y así perdió.

– ¡¡Eso es trampa!! ¡No es justo que uses tu poder! – se quejaba Emmett. – ¡Además ese color no me sienta bien!

– ¡No seas niño, tío! Tu también usas tu super-fuerza. Es más que justo. – La verdad que parecía una mujer adulta regañando a un nene chiquito. – Y cualquier color te sienta bien. – le dio un beso en la frente mientras él estaba sentado en suelo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Ren? – quiso saber Rosalie, también estaba bastante entretenida.

– Le mostré una imagen de él todo maquillado, vistiendo el tutú rosa que usó Jake el otro día y bailando clásico.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres la más inteligente! ¿Verdad, Emmett? – Me gruñó y me sacó la lengua. ¡Realmente no le gustaba perder para nada!

– Vamos, cariño, no te enojes. Nessie te ganó justamente. – le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su sobrina. Era increíble lo maternal que era la Rubia a veces.

– ¡Quiero la revancha! – soltó Emmett.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir con el juego se escuchó el llanto de dos bebés dentro de la casa y sentí que algo se movía entre los árboles del bosque.

– ¡Vamos Jakie! – Ness me tomó la mano. - ¡Vamos a conocer a los bebés! – pero pude ver que era Leah quien se escondía.

– Ve tú. Yo enseguida te sigo. Voy a buscar a Leah.

– ¿A Leah? – me miró confundida y agarró más fuerte mi mano.

– Necesita mi ayuda. No la puedo dejar sola. ¡Ya entro! – le expliqué. Ella me asintió, me besó en la mejilla sonrojándose un poco, sonrió y entró a la casa.

– ¿Leah? ¿Tienes pensado entrar? ¿O te vas a quedar allí toda la vida? – Estaba apoyada sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando al vacío.

– No siento la gravedad. Nada me atrae a esa casa. – dijo más para ella que para mí.

– Sé que Emily te quiere junto a ella. Y tú quieres entrar. Sino no estarías acá. Además podemos poner nervioso a Paul. Me contaron que está demasiado calmado. – logré atisbar una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué me ha pasado que logras convencerme con tanta facilidad últimamente? ¡Seguro que estás usando tu poder, oh gran alpha!

Cuando entramos estaban todos rodeando las camas. Jasper estaba algo tenso porque todavía se sentía el olor a sangre, pero Ness lo apoyaba para que se no se descontrolara. Irónico, ¿no?

Fui directo a abrazar a mi hermana y luego a Emily.

– ¡Qué suerte tienes Rachel! ¡Es igualito a ti! No tiene nada de lo feo de Paul. – me burlé acercando mi cara a mi sobrino. Mala idea. Me miró ceñudo y me pegó un manotazo.

– ¡Bien hecho, Sean! ¡Digno hijo de su padre! – se regocijó mi cuñado.

– Ya voy a enseñarte a pelear como la gente. Pero ese fue un buen golpe para empezar, sobrino. – lo felicité y él rió como si me entendiera. Le pedí permiso a Rachel para cargarlo y con mucho cuidado lo levanté.

– Es precioso, Emily. – Todos nos volteamos para ver a Leah, que había entrado a la habitación y ahora miraba otro bebé. – Los felicito, tienen un niño adorable. – añadió viendo a Sam. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

– Harry. Te presentamos a tu sobrino Harry. – dijo Emily llorando y Harry extendió sus bracitos hacia Leah, quien sorprendida pero sonriente alzó a su sobrino y lo arrulló. Me acerqué a ellos, aún con Sean en brazos. Leah lo observó muy concentrada. Me recordó a mí hacía años, cuando había ido en "busca" de mi potencial imprimada. Entendí perfectamente su desesperación y decepción al no imprimarse. Pero lo mismo lo besó en la frente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Cuando tenía esas actitudes hasta linda parecía.

– Me parece que voy a ser yo la que tenga que enseñarte a pelear. Porque tu tío y tu papá no tienen idea. Son sólo fuerza bruta… además de brutos. – le susurró a Sean.

– Vale, vale. – le respondí. Era lindo tener a Leah de vuelta.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos todos. Parecíamos una enorme familia feliz. Es más… lo éramos. Todo gracias a mi Nessie.

Esme nos hizo una cena deliciosa, bueno, deliciosa para quienes comemos. Yo me encomendé a la tarea de hacer sentir bien a Leah, así que me la pasé con ella burlándonos de todos.

– ¡Jakie, Jakie! – me llamó la atención Ness tirándome del pelo mientras trataba de hablar con Leah.

– ¿Si, Nessie? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté con cariño.

– ¡No has jugado conmigo en todo el día! – hizo un pucherito y puso su mano en mi mejilla mostrándome a mí mismo con Leah todo el tiempo. Ness tenía una cara de enojada muy tierna, creo que estaba celosa. Me hizo sentir muy halagado. La alcé y comencé a darla vueltas por toda la sala. Su risa era música para mis oídos.

Más tarde fuimos en silencio a ver a los bebés mientras sus mamás dormían.

– No tienes porqué ponerte celosa de que esté con Leah. ¿Te digo un secretito? – esperé un segundo y enarqué una ceja. – A ti te quiero un millón de veces más, ¿qué digo un millón?... Infinitas veces más. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sonrojándose un poco y tomándome de la mano me mostró que ella también me quería. Incluso más, según ella.

– Lo que pasa es que Leah está triste y como su amigo la tengo que ayudar. – le expliqué.

– Eres un muy buen amigo, Jakie. – me felicitó. – Yo voy a ayudar también. Leah sigue triste por la imprimación todavía, ¿no?

– ¿QUÉ? – me agarró desprevenido escuchar esa palabra de su boca. - ¿Qué sabes de eso? – tragué saliva.

– Me han contado muy poco la tía Alice y mamá… - se sonrojó. – y escuché algunas conversaciones también. – me miró apenada. – Bueno, ya sé que está mal, no me mires así.

– ¿Qué se puede esperar teniendo un papá que escucha TODO? – me burlé.

– La cuestión es que saqué algunas conclusiones.

– ¿Se puede saber cuáles? – pregunté algo preocupado.

– Creo que Sam se imprimó de Emily y viceversa. No pudieron evitarlo. Leah, que estaba enamorada aún de Sam, resultó herida. Ahora ella quería imprimarse de… alguien para olvidarlo, pero no se puede forzar a la imprimación. No se puede forzar al amor.

– Pareces una experta en el tema.- puntualicé. - ¿Sacaste alguna otra conclusión? – quise saber. Estaba nervioso por la posible respuesta.

– Shhh. Habla bajito que están dormidos. – me regañó, pero pude ver que se sonrojaba un poco.

– No me evadas. – la miré serio.

– Se podría decir que soy algo joven todavía para llegar a esas conclusiones. – susurró sonrojada.

– Ahh… – me dejó sin palabras.

– Pero bueno, tenemos toda una vida por delante para sacar todo tipo de conclusiones… juntos. – me dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Crecía tan rápido. Me sorprendía cuán madura era.

– E.J. – susurró de pronto.

– ¿Perdón?

– Así me iba a nombrar mamá si hubiera sido hombre. Edward Jacob. E.J. – me explicó viendo a los bebés dulcemente.

– Es verdad.

– Es un bonito nombre. ¿No te parece? – Asentí torpemente. Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a reunir con el resto de la familia.

***

Más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que Ness y Leah no estaban, Edward y Bella se acercaron a mí.

– Jacob, queremos hablar contigo y con Nessie. – sentenció Edward.

Lo miré algo asustado. Me iban a matar si había escuchado los pensamientos de su hija.

Me dirigió una mirada seria pero sonrió un poco. Uff… parecía que no me había llegado la hora todavía. Esta vez rió con ganas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Bella mirándonos alternadamente.

– Nada, nada… _todavía_. – respondió Edward sombríamente muy entretenido.

– Bueno, por lo visto no me voy a acostumbrar más a su relación. – suspiró mi amiga sacudiendo la cabeza. – Tenemos noticias.

– ¡Voy a ir al colegio! ¡Nos mudamos! – interrumpió Ness entrando con Leah de la mano y el mundo se me vino encima. Estaba feliz por su felicidad, por supuesto. Pero no podía creer que le entusiasmara tanto alejarse de mí. Entonces, había entendido cualquier cosa sobre sus conclusiones. Claro, por eso Edward no me había clavado los colmillos…

– No fue por eso. Y antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones apresuradas deja que te expliquemos bien. – respondió a mis pensamientos.

– ¡¿Qué quieren explicar?! ¡¿Que se van?! ¡¿Que se mudan y me alejan de Ness?! – no me pude contener.

Nessie me abrazó sorpresivamente, casi posesivamente.

– ¡Jakie tonto! – me dijo cuando me soltó mirándome con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. – ¡Te dije que _nos_ mudamos porque _nos_ mudamos _todos_! ¡Tú también! ¡Hasta Leah! – me abrazó nuevamente mostrándome todas las expectativas que tenía y todas sus ideas de cómo nos íbamos a divertir cuando nos mudáramos.

– ¡Vale, vale! ¡Mucho abrazo! – interrumpió Bells.

– ¿Leah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Leah? – pregunté muy intrigado viéndola. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró mirando a Ness.

– Tú y Leah enviaron solicitudes a varias Universidades, ¿no? – preguntó misteriosamente Bella. Asentí aún más intrigado. – Bueno, te cuento que también enviaron una solicitud a la Universidad de Winterfalls y ¡fueron aceptados! Alrededor de esa Universidad hay varios pueblos y ciudades con excelentes colegios para Ren, ni muy lejos para que no se puedan ver, ni muy cerca para que nos puedan reconocer cuando nos mudemos. Es perfecto y ya están inscriptos.

– ¡¡Pero eso es carísimo!! – exclamé.

– La felicidad de la familia no tiene precio. – acotó Edward.

– ¡Jaja! Sonaste igual que El Padrino papá. – se burló Ness.

– Pero no puedo aceptar eso. Es demasiado.

– Entonces, ¿te quedas? – preguntó suspicazmente Bella. Suspiré.

– ¡Uyy Dios! Lo que uno hace por a… ¡auch! – me pisó Edward disimuladamente.

– ¿Vienes Jake? ¿A que sí? – me pidió Ness con la carita más dulce y compradora.

– Está bien. – acepté. ¿Cómo negarme a ese angelito?

– ¡Wiiii! – aplaudió ella.

– Pero dudo que Leah acepte, ¿o si? – enarqué una ceja dirigiéndome a ella.

– ¡Ya la convencí! – cantó Ness muy pagada de sí misma.

– Es imposible negarle algo a esta criaturita. – agregó Leah alzando los hombros, luciendo entre derrotada y feliz. Y Nessie sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mi objetivo en la vida era que lo siguiera haciendo por el resto de la eternidad.

– ¡Nos vamos a Winterfalls entonces!

Cuando Leah se estaba yendo Ness la quiso acompañar para seguir hablando de la mudanza. Yo la estaba por seguir cuando Edward me detuvo.

– Con ese arranque de antes le confirmaste todas sus conclusiones a la _pequeña_ Nessie – me dijo haciendo un especial e innecesario énfasis en pequeña. – Así que más vale que seas más cuidadoso de ahora en más. – me advirtió amenazadoramente pero sólo logró ponerme más eufórico.

Ness me aceptaba, no se sentía obligada a estar conmigo por la imprimación. _Quería_ estar conmigo. Al menos por ahora. Pero eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Nota: Winterfalls es ficticio, creo... porque no tengo idea de las Universidades de EEUU y 0 ganas de investigar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola!!! Disculpen las demoras!!! Es que estoy estudiando!! Lo mismo voy a postear mas seguido ahora porque tengo mi notebook!!! Estoy muy feliz!!!! wiiii!!! jajaja!!! Y para colmo estoy re inspirada ultimamente!!! Soñé con toda una historia nueva y ya la empecé a escribir!!!  
Espero que les guste el cap!!! Es muy tierno!!! jaja!!! Gracias a los que me dejan comentarios!!! Y a los que me agregaron a favoritos!!! Besote!!!

* * *

**Los más dulces 16**

**(Nessie POV)**

Estaba muy emocionada por empezar el colegio. Sabía que iba a tener que cambiarme seguido pero no importaba, quería tener la experiencia. Además, hacía esto sobre todo por Jake. No podía permitir que dejara su vida en pausa por causa mía. Ahora que sabía que yo era la causa. Por otro lado, había prometido ayudar a Leah para que ocupara su cabeza en otras cosas y hasta podía llegar a conocer a alguien y enamorarse.

El abuelito Charlie estaba triste porque nos mudábamos, pero mis papás le juraron que íbamos a ir a visitarlos seguido.

– Por lo menos 1 vez al mes. – ordenó con toda su autoridad policíaca.

En ese año me cambié de colegio 3 veces.

No nos quisimos presentar todos juntos siempre porque iba a resultar sospechoso. Llamaríamos demasiado la atención siendo tantos "hermanos" adoptados en un mismo colegio y teniéndonos que mudar tan seguido. Mis tíos y mis papás se fueron turnando para acompañarme dado que yo lo sugerí (prácticamente lo ordené). Me parecía injusto que mis tíos tuvieran que quedarse escondidos en casa durante vaya a saber cuánto tiempo. Y como no querían alejarse de mí y perderse mi desenfrenado crecimiento, esa era la única opción razonable.

Mamá y papá fueron los primeros que asistieron conmigo al colegio. Oficialmente yo era la hermanita menor de papá y mamá era la sobrina de Esme. _Bella_ (así debía llamarla entonces) decidió "quedarse de año" 2 veces para coincidir conmigo en _tooodas_ las clases. Debía admitir que me entretenía bastante porque tenía que hacerse la tonta y le salía terriblemente mal. Nunca fue una buena mentirosa, según papá, mejor dicho según _Edward_. Mi "hermano" Edward quería hacer lo mismo que Bella para acompañarme también (y sobre todo para estar con mamá, aunque no lo admitiría delante de mí) pero ya era demasiado obvio y especialmente era bastante raro que "hermanastros" salieran entre sí.

– Menos mal que no estamos relacionados realmente. Empezarían a pensar que somos de la Realeza. – comenté un día de camino al cole.

– ¿Perdón? – me miraron extrañados mis padres.

– A la Realeza se los llamaba "de sangre azul". El abuelito Carlisle me contó que era por una enfermedad provocada por casarse entre parientes: la hemofilia. – les expliqué. – Y para colmo sí somos _hemo-fílicos_ etimológicamente hablando*. ¿Quién más hemofílico que un vampiro? – reflexioné. Me miraron sonriendo y sacudiendo sus cabezas. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a mis reflexiones en voz alta pero seguían entreteniéndose con ellas.

Luego de 3 meses, ya aparentaba unos 15 años, así que nos mudamos de nuevo. Esta vez Rose y Emmett me querían acompañar pero mamá quiso que fuera Alice, así podía estar en algunas de mis clases (a la tía Rose no se le agradaría hacerse la tonta para quedarse de año). Yo lo veía innecesario, pero, como siempre, ellos tenían la última palabra y hasta Rose lo consideró más prudente, aunque sabía que se moría por acompañarme. Por lo que esta vez la tía Alice era mi hermana de 16 años y Jasper era el sobrino huérfano de Carlisle.

Ese colegio fue el que más me gustó (aunque, en realidad, fue lo que pasó durante esos meses, en especial una noche de ese trimestre, lo que más me gustó).

Todas mis compañeras celebraban sus dulces 16. A mí no me entusiasmaba tanto como a ellas tener una gran fiesta de cumpleaños porque en realidad no tenía 16, no tenía ni 5 años de nacida y mentalmente el abuelo ya no podía asegurarlo con exactitud. Sin embargo, Alice estaba como loca organizando mi fiesta. Para ser sincera, yo me puse igual unos días antes de mi "cumpleaños 16" (ni siquiera era la fecha de mi verdadero cumple).

– ¡Tendrías que estar muy emocionada, Renesmee! – me reclamó Alice.

– Vale, vale. – le respondí mientras hacía mi tarea de Matemática. – "Infinito + cualquier nº = Infinito". ¡Ahja! Según la Matemática voy a vivir eternamente. ¿Te das cuenta, Alice? Tenemos una eternidad para organizar mis 16. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

– ¡Porque ahora pareces de 16! Pero, ¿qué es eso que dijiste de los infinitos? No te sigo. – quiso saber mientras se inclinaba sobre mi cuaderno curiosa, dejando de lado, por el momento, una revista llamada "Los más dulces 16" (tan sólo mirar la portada daba dolor de muelas).

– Los vampiros viven eternamente: lo representamos con el Infinito. Los humanos viven una cantidad finita de años: lo representamos con cualquier número. Papá sería el Infinito y mamá (antes de transformarse) sería ese número cualquiera. Los sumamos y sigue siendo Infinito, lo dividimos por 2 y sigue siendo Infinito, ¡que vendría a ser yo! – le expliqué mi razonamiento.

– ¡Qué ocurrencias! Aunque suena lógico. Pero dejemos de hablar de tu muy probable no-muerte, por favor. ¡Vamos a probarte tu vestido! – En ese momento entró Rose con el vestido en las manos.

– ¡Acaba de llegar! Alice, es hermoso. Se va a ver bellísima.

Realmente era precioso. Sin hombros, corte princesa, hecho de distintos tipos de gasas y sedas, rojas y blancas.

– ¡Me encanta, Alice! ¡Es único!

– Como tú. – sonrieron mis tías al unísono junto con mi mamá que acababa de entrar. Si hubiera sido capaz de llorar, seguro lo hubiera hecho.

Me pude imaginar en mi fiesta rodeada de mis amigos y familia. Y Jacob… mi Jakie… ¿Me vería como una mujer ahora? Bailaría toda la noche con él, a la luz de una luna llena brillante bajo una glorieta decorada de montones de luces doradas como velas.

No me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Alice y que le había transmitido todo lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto siempre que mis pensamientos eran tan vergonzosos? Siempre tenía mucho cuidado de no usar mi don con humanos. Pero cuando pensaba en Jake me distraía por completo.

– Eso también es lógico. No puedes evitarlo. – y lo había hecho de nuevo, por suerte sólo Alice se dio cuenta. – Va a estar pendiente de ti toda la noche. – me aseguró en voz baja con un guiño. Yo, por supuesto, me sonrojé por completo.

Escuché un estruendo detrás de mí seguido de una sarta de palabrotas. Era Jake. Había tratado de entrar a la habitación pero Rose le cerró la puerta en la cara. La miré ceñuda.

– Era para que no arruinara la sorpresa viéndote antes de la fiesta. – se justificó con inocencia (fingida, claro estaba).

– Y no podías haberla cerrado cuando no estuviera tan cerca, ¿verdad? – preguntó mamá.

– No hubiera sido tan divertido entonces. – contestó alzando los hombros. - ¿No es cierto, perrito?

– Te juro que cuando menos lo esperes, Barbie. – amenazó Jake. Podía oler la sangre. Me preocupé, aún sabiendo que se sanaba rápido.

– ¿Estás bien, Jake? – alcé un poco la voz. Se escuchó un _crack_.

– ¡Como nuevo! Pero deja de preocuparte Ness; vas a arruinar tu bonito vestido.

– ¿Qué? – susurré. No me había dado cuenta que estaba torciendo un pedazo de la falda con demasiada fuerza y se había descosido.

– ¡¡Ayyy, NESS!! – me retó Alice.

– Perdón, tía. ¿Pero cómo lo sabías, Jake? ¿Estás espiando?

– Te conozco. Simplemente eso. – afirmó con dulzura. – Y sé que el vestido es bonito porque Alice tiene buen gusto.

– ¡Anótame para la venganza contra Rose! – exclamó mi tía.

– ¡¿Te alías con el perro en contra de tu propia hermana sólo por un halago?! ¡Yo también dije que el vestido era hermoso!

– Tienes razón, Rose. No cuentes conmigo Jake, disculpa.

– Vale, vale. La intención es lo que cuenta. – comentó mientras todos reían de la facilidad de cambio de bandos de Alice, excepto yo que estaba absorta en lo detallista que era Jake y la ternura de su voz al decir "te conozco".

***

El día de mi fiesta llegó lentamente. La espera se me hizo eterna.

– ¡Estás divina! – exclamó Alice al terminar de maquillarme. Un poco de rimel, algo de rubor y brillo labial. Sugerencia de papá (le costaba bastante ver a su niñita tan grande), pero yo estaba muy de acuerdo. Me miré en el espejo enorme de Alice.

– Tía Rose, ¡me fascina el peinado! ¡Gracias! – estaba trenzado en la parte superior de la cabeza, excepto un flequillo lacio hacia el costado derecho y el resto del pelo caía en una cascada de tirabuzones cobrizos sobre mis hombros y espalda. Todo cubierto de purpurina para darle brillo. – Tía Alice, ¡gracias por el vestido y el maquillaje! ¡Es maravilloso! – le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Mamá, ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños de verdad. No tenías que haberte puesto a gastar. ¡Los accesorios son sencillamente perfectos! – Una delicada tiara de brillantes se posaba en la unión de las trenzas con la cascada de rulos, y una fina gargantilla de diamantes con un rubí en el medio hacía juego con unos pendientes largos y una pulsera del mismo material.

KNOCK KNOCK

– ¿Se puede? – pidió permiso mi papá.

– Sí. Está lista. ¡Está hermosa, mi amor! – respondió mamá.

– ¡Todos están exagerando! Estoy bien, nada más. Es por tanto adorno…

– Estás lindísima, hija. – interrumpió papá y besó mi frente. - ¿Lista? Ya están todos los invitados.

– Si. – fue todo lo que pude decir. Estaba muy nerviosa.

– Jasper se va a encargar de eso. No te preocupes. – me tranquilizó papá.

– Enseguida bajo. – suspiré y todos salieron de la habitación.

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de salir.

Bajé por la escalera de mármol blanco. Estaba todo hermosamente decorado, como era de esperarse. No se podía pedir menos de Alice. Mientras descendía, papá tocaba en el piano la melodía que había compuesto para mí cuando nací.

Estaban todos aplaudiendo. Mis amigos del colegio, el abuelito Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Quil, Claire, Embry, Billy, Sam, Emily, Rachel, Paul… en fin, toda la manada y sus imprimadas. Harry y Sean vestían unos mini smokings sumamente adorables (obra de tía Alice, de seguro). También tenía invitados vampiros. Nahuel y su tía; Tanya; su hermana, Kate, con su pareja, Garrett; Benjamín y Tía; las hermanas amazonas: Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina (mi preferida). Todos portadores de cálidos ojos dorados, excepto Liam, Siobham y Maguie (aunque Alice no la había "visto" venir), cuyos ojos tenían un tono anaranjado. Mi familia pensaba que podría ser peligroso que vinieran, pero yo confiaba en ellos. No iban a lastimar a nadie.

Estaban todos mis seres queridos. Pero… Jake… no lo veía. Sentí una ola de tranquilidad caer sobre mi naciente angustia. ¡Gracias Tío Jasp!

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y comencé a saludar a todos.

– ¡Qué grande estás!

– ¡Estás tan linda como siempre!

– ¡Estás bellísima, Nessie!

Sonreí a todos agradeciéndoles por los cumplidos y por haber venido. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. No había rastros de Jake por ninguna parte.

Finalmente, todos se hicieron a un lado. Ahí estaba. Con una camisa blanca no del todo abotonada, pantalones negros y una chaqueta de vestir negra abierta. Con zapatillas negras. Eso me hizo reír. Seguro a Alice le estaba dando un síncope. A mí me encantaba así: Desalineadamente hermoso. Era mi Jake. Corrí hacia él pero me tropecé (¡gracias mamá por tus genes!) y casi caigo sino fuera porque Jake me agarró por la justo. Quedamos cara a cara separados por una distancia de no más de 2 cm. (¡Gracias mamá por tus genes! ¡Sin ironía esta vez!).

– Eres preciosa, Ness. – me dijo sonrojándose al igual que y.

– Gracias, Jake. Tú también. Estás muy lindo. Te sienta el negro. – tartamudeé.

– Te traje un regalo.

– No hacía falta. No es mi cumpleaños de verdad Jake. – le recordé en voz baja.

– Pero quería hacerte un regalo lo mismo. – y buscó en sus bolsillos un pequeño paquetito. Era un anillo similar a la pulsera que me había regalado en mi primera navidad y que descansaba en mi muñeca izquierda (aunque Alice se había hartado de insistir en que me la quitara hoy).

Me miró vacilante hasta que extendí mi mano izquierda. Lo miré a los ojos, segura, tranquila. Y no me sentía así por ayuda de Jasper, era por el mismo Jake. Me sentía completa y feliz con él a mi lado.

En ese momento, que pudo haber durado una eternidad o bien unos segundos, Rose comenzó a tocar en el piano un dulce vals y papá me agarró para bailarlo. Luego los abuelos, Jake, los tíos, Jake, los primos postizos, Jake, amigos, Jake. Con Nahuel bailé un segundo nomás porque Jacob me alejó de él rápidamente gruñendo bajito. Pude alcanzar a darle una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a lo que Nahuel respondió sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos. Miré a Jake ceñuda pero no me podía enojar con él. Debía admitir que me encantaba que se pusiera… celoso. Me reí ante la palabra.

– ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso? – preguntó sonriendo mientras bailábamos.

– Que te pongas tan celoso de Nahuel. ¿O, a caso, no estás celoso? – me animé a confesarle, no sin ponerme colorada como un tomate. Se paró en seco atónito. Me reí. ¡Ven, acompáñame! – lo llevé al patio. Alice había decorado una glorieta como en mis pensamientos de hacía unos días. – ¿Los vampiros te comieron la lengua? – me burlé abrazándolo muy cerca de mí para retomar el baile.

– Err… no sé… es que… eres tan chica. – soltó por fin.

– Tengo 16 ya. – me reí. – Quién sabe cuántos años tendré en realidad. Sólo estoy segura de que te amo. Siempre has sido lo mas importante y siempre vas a ser todo lo que necesito. – confesé finalmente, para mi sorpresa, con un naturalidad y tranquilidad envidiables. Me miró con ternura y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios me dijeron todo lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras, con un beso cálido, dulce y lleno de amor.

– Te amo, Ness. Soy tuyo desde que naciste, incluso desde antes**. Y quiero que sepas que… eres libre para ser feliz con… quien desees. No, no… no debes sentirte atada a mí. Mi imprimación no significa nada, nada… para mí en comparación con tu… felicidad. – me confesó tartamudeando. Parecía él el niño.

– Tonto Jakie. – fue lo único que susurré antes de volver a besarlo con vehemencia. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le _mostré_ todos y cada uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, en donde él ocupaba un lugar de honor siempre. Pude sentir que sonreía mientras me envolvía con sus brazos delicadamente. Yo también era suya.

* * *

NOTAS:

* Hemo: sangre. Filia: afinidad. Se puede interpretar como "afinidad por la sangre".

** No es que Jake mienta, ese "antes" hace referencia a que ya se sentía más atraído hacia Bella cuando estaba embarazada (y era por Nessie).


	6. Capítulo 5

Sorpresa!!! Si!! No es una ilusión!! Estoy actualizando luego de unos pocos días!!! Es lo debía por atrasarme la sem pasada!!! Además es de regalo del día del amigo atrasado!! jaja!!! La verdad, la verdad, es que me amotiné pasando la historia a la compu!!! Esto de estar acortada, cómoda y abrigada mientras escribo es lo más!! Te adoro Notebook!!! jajajaja!!  
Bueno... como para variar un poco dejamos descansar a la pareja J&N y pasamos a una nueva por un rato...  
Como siempre espero que les guste el cap!!! Les dejo un beso!!!!

* * *

**Increíble**

**(Leah POV)**

– Estás muy linda. Leah, ¿verdad? – me dijo ese chico híbrido. Lo miré sorprendida con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Si, Leah. – respondí secamente.

– Nahuel. – inclinó la cabeza. – Un gusto verte de nuevo. – ¿Para qué se presentaba? Yo no podía decir lo mismo. Un gusto sería si no estuviera rodeada de chupasangres. Me ponía los pelos de punta. Me había acostumbrado a los Cullen, hasta los consideraba familia, una familia lejana, pero familia al fin. Se habían portado bien conmigo. Aunque me lo debían por haberlos defendido cuando Sam quería atacarlos. Está bien, mis razones no comprendían proteger a un aquelarre de sanguijuelas, esos fueron daños colaterales, pero los ayudé lo mismo.

– Claro, claro. – le respondí. Sonrió entretenido.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar? – me invitó dejándome atónita.

– Err…

Por suerte nos interrumpió Rachel que trataba de hacer dejar de llorar a Sean. Bueno, no creo que fuera una "suerte" lo que iba a pasar.

Esa chupasangres detectora de mentiras se nos acercaba lentamente. No parecía una cazadora en busca de su presa, más bien parecía una persona (sí, sí, una _persona_) que veía el sol por primera vez. Y ese sol era Sean. ¡Ohh, Dios! ¡Estábamos destinados a unirnos a los chupasangres de todas las formas posibles! Era un fastidio. Y lo peor de todo era que envidiaba a esa vampira.

En cuestión de segundos Edward estaba entre la… _imprimada_ y Rachel. Unos instantes después pude ver porqué. Paul se dirigía hacia nosotros y parecía haber perdido toda la serenidad ganada en esos últimos años.

Jasper lanzó una ola de tranquilidad y eso lo detuvo por un momento. Lo que nos dio tiempo para formar una barrera entre él y la chupasangres.

– Maguie, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada otra vampira que parecía ser su madre o algo por el estilo.

– No sé, Siobhan. Me siento feliz… completa. Siento que el único objetivo de mi existencia es hacer feliz a ese bebé. Es como si millones de cuerdas del metal más resistente me ataran a él. – explicó vulnerablemente. – Por favor, déjenme cargarlo. Sólo quiero que deje de llorar. Me duele verlo así. – agregó suplicante.

– ¿Qué pasa acá? – quiso saber Jacob mientras entraba de la mano de Nessie. Por sus caras me podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Por lo visto, Edward también ya que los observó con una extraña mezcla de resignación y felicidad.

– Esa ch… vampira se ha imprimado de mi hijo. – soltó Paul con los dientes apretados y respirando pausadamente para tranquilizarse.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Siobhan preocupada.

– Me parece que lo mejor va a ser que se dispersen. Están llamando mucho la atención. Esperemos a que los invitados se retiren para conversar con más calma y civilizadamente. – interrumpió el Dr. Cullen. Siempre tan imparcial y diplomático. No me extraña que habían podido lograr que la manada de Ephrain Black aceptara el tratado.

– No queremos arruinarle el cumpleaños a Nessie, ¿no? – agregó la vidente. ¿Habría visto una pelea en nuestros futuros inmediatos? Un momento, ¿por qué no había visto que se imprimarían?

– Lo siento, Nessie. Pero es no puedo evitarlo. – trató de disculparse Maguie.

– Es más fuerte que ti. Ya lo sé. – la excusó ella sonrojándose un poco y mirando de soslayo a Jake. – Y nadie me ha arruinado nada. No se preocupen por mí. Pero es mejor que esperemos a que se vayan todos como dijo el abuelo. No queremos darle una excusa a nuestros compañeros italianos para que nos honren con su presencia nuevamente, ¿no? – esas palabras "tranquilizaron" a todos. - Tío Jasp, ¿por qué no ayudas a Rachel a dormir a Sean? Así Maguie se puede calmar. – agregó. Realmente había crecido mucho. Parecía toda una adulta lidiando con la tensa situación.

Todos nos dispersamos. El Dr. se llevó afuera a Siobhan, Maguie y a otro chupasangres (seguramente la pareja de la primera) para tratar de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por otro lado, Jasper no podía calmar a Sean. Seguía llorando y mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido Maguie. Era evidente que no iba a dejar de llorar hasta que su imprimada regresara. Nessie se dio cuenta y le pidió permiso a Rachel para sostener en brazos a Sean. No supimos cómo lo hizo, pero en cuestión de minutos el bebé estaba riendo y luego se durmió con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó Jake asombrado y orgulloso de Nessie, _su_ imprimada.

– Simplemente le _dije_ que pronto iba a poder abrazar a Maguie. Le conté cómo me sentí cuando te vi por primera vez y la tía Rose no me dejaba abrazarte; pero que luego todo cambió y nos convertimos en una hermosa familia. – explicó mirándonos a todos con esos ojos enormes tan compradores.

– Eres maravillosa. Increíble. – sentenció Jake.

– Puede ser que tengas razón. – murmuró Rachel con una casi sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te pasa mujer? – saltó Paul.

– ¿Qué harías si te prohibieran estar conmigo? – preguntó suspicazmente.

– Es diferente. – respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía un nene chiquito al que acababan de mandar al rincón.

– ¿Sería diferente si fuera vampira?

– ¡Pero no lo eres!

– ¿Y si en este momento alguno me mordiera?

– Lo mataría. – gruñó.

– ¡Vamos, Paul! Madura. – ¡Wow! Rachel estaba defendiendo a la chupasangres… a su futura… ¿nuera? ¡Ja! ¡Qué irónica era la vida!

– Se ve que algo anda definitivamente mal con los Black. – miró a Nessie con gesto de culpa por lo que acababa de decir y agregó: – Pero bueno. – se relajó. – No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no?

En cuanto los invitados humanos se retiraron, nos reunimos todos en la sala principal, ya menos tensos.

– ¿Puedo? – se acercó Maguie a Rachel extendiendo los brazos hacia Sean. La madre se puso en guardia. ¿Tan pronto había dejado de defender a su nueva futura nuera? Paul la vio entretenido y un aire de arrogancia. Rachel suspiró.

– Bienvenida a la familia. Pero si le llegas a poner un colmillo encima, no respondo de mí. – le advirtió en tono amenazante. Muy propio de una madre que está a punto de confiar a su hijo a un vampiro.

– Sé que no mientes. Pero yo nunca le podría hacer daño alguno. – aseguró Maguie.

– Me parece que a Maguie le va a costar un poquito más que a mí ganarse la confianza de su futura suegra. – comentó Quil en tono burlón, como de costumbre.

– ¿Y el pobre de Sean? No va a poder decir una sola mentira en toda su vida sin ser descubierto. – agregó Jake.

– Más vale que _tú_ no digas ni una sola mentira. – le regañó Nessie. Lo que nos hizo reír a todos.

***

¡Qué noche más larga! Y lo peor de todo fue que Nahuel siguió mirándome por el resto de la velada aún cuando yo lo ignoraba. En realidad, lo peor es que no lograba ignorarlo. No podía, por más que quisiera. En mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas la idea de hacerme su amiga. Si Jake y Nessie, y, a partir de esa noche, Sean y Maguie, eran la prueba viviente de que los vampiros y licántropos no tenían porqué odiarse a muerte. Pero ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¡NO!! Yo los detestaba. Bueno, a los asesinos al menos. Pero… él ya no era un asesino, al igual que el resto de los vampiros presentes cuyos ojos eran dorados, o casi. Aunque él no tenía los ojos dorados para corroborar su cambio de dieta, por no ser un vampiro completo; Nessie había comentado que lo había hecho. ¡Basta de defenderlo! A los únicos vampiros que no iba a detestar era a los que formaban parte de mi "familia" … Y PUNTO.

Aunque era bastante atractivo. Y el olor ya no me resultaba molesto gracias a convivir con tantos vampiros. Y su olor no era tan fuerte como el de los vampiros completos… era hasta agradable…

¡Pero no podía! ¡De ninguna manera! Y mi mayor argumento en contra de esa posible (¡e hipotética!) relación era la existencia de la probabilidad de que algún día me imprimara de otra persona y me viera obligada a dejarlo. Y no quería causarle ese daño. No le deseaba esa clase de decepción a nadie.

***

Las semanas pasaron y los Cullen volvieron a mudarse. Esa vez más cerca de nuestra Universidad, por lo que íbamos más seguido a su casa. Además Jake insistía en no "dejarme sola" (¡vaya "hermanito" sobre protector había resultado ser!) y Carlisle, e incluso Edward, eran mejores profesores que los de la Universidad, así que no me costaba nada ir a visitarlos.

Lamentablemente, para mi insalubridad mental, Nahuel y su tía, Uli, habían sido invitados a quedarse con los Cullen. Él asistía a la misma escuela que Nessie, la Rubia y Emmett. No entendía porqué no venía a la Universidad, ya que físicamente parecía más grande. Odiaba admitir que sentía celos de Nessie. Ya lo tenía a Jake, ¿para qué lo necesitaba a Nahuel también? ¡¿Y a mí qué me importaba?!

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que estaba enojada porque Nessie era la novia de mi amigo Jake y no era apropiado que pasara tanto tiempo con otro hombre que no fuera su novio. Pero a Jacob no le molestaba esa amistad. Antes, según recordaba, sentía una profunda rivalidad hacia Nahuel, se sentía amenazado por él. Sin embargo, ahora se llevaban a las mil maravillas… lo que era peor.

Siempre que íbamos a lo de los Cullen, Esme nos cocinaba comidas deliciosas y Alice trataba de "cambiarme el look", sin mucho éxito hasta entonces. Nahuel me sacaba conversación cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero yo seguía tratándolo fríamente, aunque ya no quisiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde iba a ser diferente. Estaba decidida a tratarlo bien y a tomar medidas drásticas.

Cuando llegamos sólo estaban Esme y Alice.

– Alice. – la llamé discretamente. – Podrías… Err… arreglarme un poco… Ya sé que no tengo mucho arreglo… Pero tú haces milagros… – ¡A lo que había llegado! Pedirle a una vampira que sea mi asesora de imagen y así ponerme linda para un híbrido, con quien no estaba segura de querer relacionarme, pero que me estaba volviendo loca. Exacto. Estaba loca. ´

– ¡Al fin! ¡¡Si!! – comenzó a canturrear mientras daba saltitos a mi alrededor.

– ¡Nada radical! – le advertí.

– Vale, vale. – La miré ceñuda. – No te preocupes. Ya me conoces. Soy muy simple. – se rió.

– Seguro. - _Qué Dios me ayude_. Pensé y di un largo suspiro.

– Estaba pensando. – comentó casualmente mientras me danzaba alrededor de mí peinándome y maquillándome, de lo más entretenida. – Esta noche podríamos hacer una salida de parejas. Jazz y yo; Ed y Bella; Rose y Emmett; Jake y Ness… tú y Nahuel. Tal vez Carlisle y Esme se nos unan. Lástima que la tía de Nahuel se fue ayer, sino podríamos haberle buscado pareja. Aunque no es muy común que los padres acompañen a sus hijos en citas románticas…

– Y que los "hijos" salgan entre sí es de lo más común, ¿no? - dije sarcásticamente.

– Siempre está la posibilidad de irnos a otra ciudad a festejar… o a otro estado incluso. – siguió cada vez más entusiasmada con sus planes sin reaccionar ante mi comentario. ¿Dijo otro estado?

– ¡Wow! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué vamos a festejar?

– No sé. ¿Tu cambio de look talvez? – y giró la silla para hacerme quedar de cara al espejo.

No podía creer que era yo. Estaba… estaba bonita. Hacía años que no me sentía linda. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero era perfecto así. Tenía el pelo liso, brilloso, suave y arreglado. Parecía incluso más largo.

– Seguro que Nahuel va a querer festejar. – me insinuó divertida.

– Basta, Alice. – me sonrojé, pero la miré amenazadoramente.

– Nada de basta. Hemos cruzado una línea y ya no hay retorno. Como tu asesora de imagen y estilista, tengo todo el derecho de aconsejarte sobre hombres. ¿Es que nunca has estado en un salón de belleza? – La miré con incredulidad. – Bueno, te informo entonces. Esa es la regla. Puedo opinar sobre tu vida sentimental. Y así como tengo derechos, tengo también la obligación de aconsejarte y de ayudarte con todo lo que esté a mi alcance… y más, de ser necesario. – agregó seriamente. – Se puede decir que somos como… amigas. – sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación. Por lo que no pude evitar reír.

– Amigas entonces. – confirmé y mi… amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja como una niña en una juguetería.

– Así como puedes ser amiga de una vampira, también puedes ser novia de un vampiro o un medio vampiro. – sugirió inocentemente.

– No me presiones, Alice. – le advertí con los dientes apretados.

– Bueno. ¿Empecemos por amiga de un medio vampiro entonces? – negoció. Contra Alice nunca podías ganar. Me probé unas prendas de Esme. No era mi estilo, pero esa era la intención: cambiarlo. Suspiré y sonreí.

– Bien. Comencemos por… _eso_ entonces. – acepté finalmente. Si la idea me hacía tan feliz no podía ser tan mala.

***

– ¡Auuu! – aulló Jake al verme. Sólo para molestarme y hacerme sentir más nerviosa.

– Estás muy bonita. - me halagó Esme.

– Gracias. – susurré ruborizándome.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron Bella y Edward.

– ¡Guau, Leah! Estás muy linda. – exclamó Bella. Sólo sonreí en respuesta. ¿En qué me había metido? De seguro ya estaba roja como una manzana.

Alice les comentó sobre los planes para la noche en cuanto llegaron Jasper y Carlisle. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto por lo de salir del estado. Alice estaba claramente decepcionada pero se le pasó rápidamente.

Cuando oí el jeep de Emmett estacionándose en la puerta creo que literalmente mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Apenas entró, la mirada de Nahuel se posó en mí y una sonrisa se formó en su hermoso rostro. Qué lindo era. ¿Para qué negarlo a esas alturas del partido?

– ¡Hola, Leah! ¡Estás preciosa! – saludó Ness. – ¿Verdad que está preciosa, Nahuel? – _¡Qué discreta eres Nessie!_ Quise decirle. Pero Nahuel habló primero.

– Sí, estás bellísima… como siempre. – tomó mi mano y la besó. Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a mí. Su roce se sentía… bien.

Tal vez esa no era una mala idea en lo absoluto. Eso sí… era increíble.

* * *

Ahh... pedido!!! Si saben de alguien que dibuje bien díganme porque cuando termine la historia (todavía falta, así que hay tiempo) quiero hacer la portada... ya la tengo pensada pero no hay forma de que me salga como quiero...

Hecho el pedido... Me despido!!!! Otro beso!!! Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Por ponerme en favoritos!!! Y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review a los que lo hacen!!!!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Me re copé escribiendo este cap... Bue espero q les guste... Ah y lo de la imprimación de Sean con Maggie, se q es medio distinta porq en teoría el HL tiene q haberse convertido en HL (como con Jared y su imprimada), pero me tomé la licencia ya que la imprimada es una vampira, y por lo tanto ES distinto. Pero ya veremos q pasará con ellos...  
Como siempre ¡GRACIAS! por leerme, agregarme, reviewarme (jajaj!!)... Le propongo algo... a los q no dejan review porq no tienen tiempo o de vagos nomás (como yo jaja) Yo les pregunto ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Les gustó el fic? Y uds me ponen Si o No... O como Homero... S o N (en el cap en el q trabaja en la casa... me colgue)...  
Ahhh... entren en radiomeyer!! Está muy buena!!! Y yo voy a aparecer cantando en alguna transmisión!! jeje!!!  
Bue... besos!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Dudas**

**(Nahuel POV)**

– Nessie me contó que se vuelven a Forks por un par de semanas en estas vacaciones. – le comenté a Leah una tarde en el patio de la casa de la familia Cullen. No respondió. – Me invitó a acompañarlos también. – agregué.

– Ajá. – siguió "concentrada" en su lectura del Código Penal. Pero bien sabía yo que había logrado desconcentrarla.

– ¿Y? ¿No te interesa saber si decidí ir o no? – suspiré. Con Leah nunca se podía dar nada por seguro. Su estado de ánimo y, especialmente, su actitud hacia mí cambiaban demasiado rápido para mi estabilidad mental. De hecho, ya me había colmado la paciencia. Pensé que todo había cambiado la noche que salimos todos a divertirnos. La podía notar nerviosa, pero ya no me trataba con aquella fría indiferencia, incluso parecía estar feliz de estar conmigo, como se había mostrado intermitentemente esas últimas semanas. – Bien. – me levanté del suelo y me dirigí adentro al ver que no me respondía.

– ¡Espera! – gritó cuando estaba en la puerta. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia mí y me miró directo a los ojos, pero no emitió ninguna palabra.

– ¿Me decías? – pregunté algo intrigado. Nunca iba a entenderla por completo. Creo que eso era lo que me gustaba tanto de ella. Sonreí. Bajó la mirada y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su lugar de estudio.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió en voz baja.

– ¿Te importa? – quise saber. Se encogió de hombros, aún dándome la espalda. Me sacó de mis casillas. Corrí hacia ella y la sujeté del brazo para darla vuelta. Tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. – ¿Te importa? – repetí mirándola vulnerablemente a los ojos. Su corazón latía arrítmicamente y su respiración era entrecortada. ¡Cómo me había acostumbrado a su calidez!

– Sí. – suspiró finalmente y yo sonreí con suficiencia. – Pero… – se alejó de mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te hace dudar? Estoy harto de hacer de cuenta que tus malos tratos no me molestan. Puedo estar "medio muerto" pero sí siento. – reí ácidamente. Leah no respondió. – ¿Tanta vergüenza te doy? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da ser mi amiga? ¿Tanta vergüenza te daría ser mi…– no pude seguir. Salí caminando rápidamente hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Yo era un vampiro (medio, técnicamente). Leah era una mujer loba. Nos _teníamos_ que odiar. Esa era nuestra naturaleza. Pero no nos odiábamos. Al menos, yo no la odiaba a ella. Me había querido engañar pensando en Jacob y Nessie. Ellos habían ido en contra de la naturaleza; mejor aún, su relación era absolutamente natural. Pero Nessie no era como yo. Ella era pura e inocente. Yo era un asesino. Desde el momento en que nací. Maté a mi propia madre. Y a cientos y cientos de personas para saciar mi sed egoístamente. No merecía ser feliz ni mucho menos amado. Por más arrepentido que estuviera y hubiera cambiado mi dieta. No merecía perdón. Había creído que sí cuando conocí a los Cullen. Sentí algo de envidia de Nessie por no haber matado a su madre al nacer y por tener una familia que había sido capaz de impedir que lo hiciera y que la amara tanto. Aunque era imposible no querer a Nessie Era una niña adorable. Bueno, ya no tan niña. Se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Qué extraño me resultaba recordar cuando la conocí y pensé que podía llegar a ser mi pareja algún día. Ahora no podía pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga o una hermana. Además, ella tenía a Jacob. Otra razón por la que la envidiaba: había conocido a su alma gemela el mismo día en que nació. Y yo ahí luchando en vano por encontrar la mía. Leah no era para mí, yo lo sabía. Pero yo la quería. Me encantaba. Adoraba discutir con ella. Era tan pasional defendiendo sus ideas. Se ponía tan linda cuando se enojaba que yo no podía evitar provocarla. Además, era la única forma en que no se sentía nerviosa cuando hablaba conmigo.

_Basta. Basta. Basta_ pensé para mis adentros. _Te vas a olvidar de Leah y punto_. me ordené a mí mismo, aunque lo creía imposible. Pero también había pensado que dejar de beber sangre humana iba a ser imposible.

_Fue difícil. Muy difícil. _recordé. Pero lo logré y nunca me había sentido mejor. Pese a que la sangre de animal no me daba las mismas fuerzas que la humana, no tenía que lidiar con los remordimientos una vez que el frenesí se acababa. Debía admitir que había dejado de matar gente por Nessie. Ella me convenció. Tenía el recuerdo de su primera visita todavía muy fresco en mi memoria. Nessie tenía casi 2 años de nacida y ya aparentaba unos 5.

FLASHBACK

– ¡Mira, Nahuel, quienes vinieron a visitarnos! – me llamó mi tía.

– Hola, Nahuel. – saludó Alice como cantando entrando de la mano de su esposo, Jasper. Atrás de ellos, venías Edward, Bella, Nessie y el licántropo, Jacob.

– Qué agradable sorpresa. – saludé aunque hice un gesto de desagrado por el olor de Jacob, del que estaba seguro, se había percatado.

– ¡¡Hola, Nahuel!! – gritó Nessie mientras corría a darme un abrazo. Jacob también se percató de eso. – Adivina qué. ¡¡Zafrina y sus hermanas no van a beber más sangre humana!! Yo las convencí. – me contó, orgullosa de sí misma.

– Wow. Eres muy persuasiva. – la felicité.

– Como su madre. – comentó Edward intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su esposa.

– Mejor que yo. – agregó Bella con una sonrisa. – También a Benjamín y a Tía.

– No soy tan buena. – dijo Ren, haciendo un pucherito. – No he podido convencer a Liam, Siobhan y a Maggie.

– Todavía. – la animó Jasper. – Siobhan estaba indecisa.

– Cuando ella se decida, van a convertirse en vegetarianos como nosotros. – aseguró Alice. Nessie sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. ¿Tanto le importaba qué sangre bebíamos? Me miró como si me hubiera escuchado. Siempre era muy perceptiva. Estaba a punto de hablarme pero en cambio se dirigió a mi tía.

– ¿Y a ti, Uli, no te gustaría tratar? – preguntó con cara de angelito.

– Lo voy a pensar, Nessie querida. – contestó algo incómoda. Pero Ren no se coformó con esa respuesta. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de mi tía. Estaba usando su don.

– Está bien, hija. Voy a tratar. Lo prometo. – le respondió sinceramente. Mi tía no era de hacer promesas en vano. Me quedé intrigado por lo que le había _dicho_ o _mostrado_.

– Te creo. – dijo Nessie satisfecha. Pensé que era muy ingenua, tan solo era una niña. Pero esta niña siempre había tenido la capacidad de ver las cosas buenas de las personas. Se dio vuelta y cuando creí que era mi turno de ser convencido sólo me sonrió y se puso a jugar con Jacob. ¿Qué a caso no veía nada bueno en mí? ¿Pensaba que no valía la pena perder el tiempo conmigo?

Al día siguiente, Jasper y Edward salieron de caza y Alice se llevó a Jacob de compras alegando que no podía seguir usando ese mismo pantalón un día más o lo mordería. Renesmee terminó de convencerlo dedicándole una mirada de "madre enojada".

Cuando se fueron, Nessie se puso a jugar conmigo mientras su mamá y mi tía conversaban sobre _El Huésped_ (ambas eran fanáticas de su autora, aunque según Bella, a veces, hacía sufrir demasiado a sus personajes).

– ¿Nahuel? – me llamó la atención Nessie. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

– ¿Y qué sería? – pregunté intrigado.

– ¿Tú también podrías ser vegetariano? – me pidió sorprendiéndome. Puso su mano en mi mejilla ante mi gesto de desconcierto. Me mostró lo mucho que quería a sus familiares y amigos humanos. Después de todo, ella era medio humana… y yo también. Además me pidió (todo, a través de su don, por lo que podía _sentir_ lo que ella sentía) que me pusiera en el lugar de los humanos que me servían de alimento y en sus seres queridos. _¿A ti te gustaría que te arrebataran tu vida o, peor aún, a alguien a quien amas, sólo para comer, cuando hay otras cosas que te pueden alimentar?_

Wow, poniéndolo así…

– Tienes razón. Pero está difícil… - le respondí. Se entristeció. – Pero puedo intentarlo. Y haré mi mayor esfuerzo. – Le constesté solemnemente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Qué fácil era hacerla feliz. Bueno, no tan fácil. – Pero, ¿por qué no me lo pediste ayer junto con mi tía? – quise saber.

– Es que Jakie se pone celosito si tengo otros amigos. Sobre todo contigo. Tú eres mi amigo, pero no quiero que Jakie se ponga triste. – respondió con sabiduría. Sí que era perceptiva. Sonreí.

– ¿Quieres que seamos amigos en secreto? – le propuse enarcando una ceja.

– Es una buena idea. Por lo menos hasta que Jakie madure un poco. – concluyó agarrando mi meñique con el suyo. No pude contener la risa. Hablaba como toda una adulta y a la vez como una niña. ¿Yo había sido así de más pequeño?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me había distraído. Nessie sí que lograba desconcentrarme y hacerme olvidar mis problemas. Hasta me había ayudado con Leah.

Fue su idea que asistiera al colegio con ella en lugar de "ser demasiado obvio y avasallador yendo a la Universidad con Leah" como yo quería.

Pero por más que me ayudara toda la familia Cullen y hasta Jake (que ya era parte de esa familia), Leah no era para mí. No me quería. No la merecía. Me senté contra un árbol y cerré los ojos. Noté como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla y me exalté al notar que un dedo la retiraba de mi cara. Abrí los ojos como platos y salté poniéndome a la defensiva. Era Leah.

– ¡Dios, Leah! ¡Casi me muero de un infarto! – le reclamé. Pero, en realidad, estaba enojado porque me había visto llorando. Era vergonzoso.

– Disculpa. – se excusó apenada.

– Discúlpame tú. Sobreactué un poco. – logré articular, una vez tranquilo.

– No estoy avergonzada de ti. – soltó finalmente. – No te voy a mentir. En un principio lo estaba. No me quería relacionar con un ch… alguien como tú. Sigo pensando que no es natural. – declaró señalándome a mí y luego a ella misma repetidas veces. Cuando estaba por responderle ella continuó. – Pero ese ya no es el problema… – Esperé en silencio hasta que me di cuenta:

– El problema es que no te gusto. – completé su oración.

– Ojalá fuera eso. – susurró sin querer. Al verla sonrojarse yo sonreí. Entonces le gustaba. Aunque ella no lo quería, yo le gustaba. No me importaba que no lo quisiera. Le gustaba. Con eso me bastaba, podía lidiar con sus dudas más tarde. Me acerqué hacia ella, hacia su boca. Otra vez estaba a centímetros de su rostro. La miré a los ojos para anunciarle lo que iba a hacer. Pero ella se me adelantó y me besó con urgencia. Como si estuviera haciendo algo que había deseado hacer por largo tiempo. Luego se separó de mí y me miró confundida. No le di tiempo para retractarse. Tomé su rostro delicada pero rápidamente entre mis manos y la besé nuevamente.

Nos quedamos recostados sobre un árbol, tomados de las manos en silencio durante toda la tarde. No era para nada incómodo. Y su aroma no me molestaba para nada.

Cuando oscureció, Leah se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Pensé que era el momento de enfrentar las dudas pero me tomó de la mano, me miró directo a los ojos y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras nos dirigíamos adentro.

– Quiero que vengas a Forks… a La Push. – me invitó al llegar al porche.

– Gracias. – la besé en la mejilla.

Cuando entramos a la casa solté su mano para que no se sintiera incómoda, pero la volvió a tomar y respiró hondo.

Dentro se escuchaba un tumulto. Al parecer Jake había llenado de comida para perros el pelo de Rosalie.

– Estamos a mano. – decía mientras corría alrededor de la mesa del comedor. - ¡Yo te lo advertí! No seas resentida, Rubita. Ahora puedes ser la Barbie Paseadora de Perros o la Barbie Veterinaria. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Ya te voy a sacar a pasear, Fido! ¡Te voy a poner a dormir! – gruñía la aludida.

– Vamos, cariño, no vale la pena. – trataba de tranquilizarla Emmett. – Pero mira quiénes han llegado… al fin… y tomados de la mano. – nos observó muy entretenido.

– Te lo advierto, Emmett. En cuando hagas un comentario más al respecto, te aaranco el brazo. – lo amenazó Bella en voz baja tratando de que Leah no escuchara. Emmett se volteó a verla. Me sentí tan agradecido con ella.

– Ya no tienes superfuerza de neófita, Bella. Así que no hagas amenazas que no puedas cumplir. – la retó entrecerrando los ojos.

– No estoy de acuerdo con eso. – acotó Edward guiñándome un ojo antes. – Según mis cuentas Bella te lleva la ventaja.

– Y Ness te ganó más de una vez ya. – agregó Jake con suficiencia.

– ¡Ahora mismo vamos a cambiar eso! – exclamó Emmett, olvidándose completamente de hacer algún comentario sobre Leah y yo. Ya era demasiado difícil nuestra relación como para encima soportar los chistes inoportunos de Emmett. Aunque resultaban bastante graciosos cuando el blanco era otra persona.

***

La última semana antes de ir a Forks fue una mezcla entre incómoda, graciosa, feliz y tierna. Pero al menos había eludido la batalla contra las dudas de Leah. Por el momento.

Al llegar a Forks me quedé con los Cullen en su antiguo hogar. Ren y sus padres se fueron a su antigua casa, no muy lejos de nosotros. No las habían vendido porque de vez en cuando volvían a visitar al abuelo de Nessie y a la familia de Jacob.

Una tarde estábamos todos reunidos en la casa grande cuando llegaron Leah, Jake y Seth, mi "cuñado". Estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar por mi relación con su hermana. Aunque, según me habían contado, se llevaba a las mil maravillas con los vampiros, siempre y cuando fuesen vegetarianos.

– Hola, Nahuel. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. – me saludó amenazante. Era mucho más joven que yo pero logró ponerme los pelos de punta. Me aclaré la garganta:

– Hola, Seth. Claro. Como tú quieras. – respondí vacilante.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! – se carcajeó. – ¿Vieron cómo impongo autoridad? ¡Me tendrías que promover, Jake! Un Betha y medio por lo menos. – caminó derecho hacia mí y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. – No te asustes. Sólo te quería dar la bienvenida a la familia. – palmeó mi espalda todavía riendo.

_¡Ojalá Leah me aceptara tan bien como su hermano!_ Pensé. _Sin dudas_.

Leah se sonrojó y, temblando, fulminó con la mirada a Seth.

– Bueno. Estás invitado a la reunión en La Push esta noche, por supuesto. – agregó ignorando a su hermana.

– ¿Reunión? – pregunté.

– Sí. Nos juntamos a escuchar las leyendas Quileutes. Todos llevan a sus imprimados, pero contigo podemos hacer una excepción. Como con Bella en su momento. Al fin y al cabo, nos salvaste el pellejo a todos de los chupasangres italianos.

– ¿Excepción con mamá? – interrumpió Nessie en voz baja. Pero nadie pudo responderle gracias a que Leah se lanzó sobre su hermano cambiando de forma: una loba gris y furiosa.

Cuando por fin la tranquilizamos se fue a cambiar de fase a otra habitación junto con Alice quien le iba a prestar algo de ropa, ya que la suya había quedado hecha trizas junto con la nariz de Seth. Aunque nada grave.

Luego de unos minutos fui a ver como estaba Leah.

– ¿Leah? ¿Se puede? – toqué la puerta.

– Pasa. Yo ya me iba. – abrió Alice guiñándole un ojo a Leah.

– Llevo meses sin transformarme y todo se fue a la basura por un descuido. ¡Tremendo hermano tengo! – se descargó.

– Todos tenemos recaídas. – la consolé. – Pero nada es imposible si tienes voluntad. Sino mírame a mí. – me señalé. – Y la voluntad no es algo que se obtenga por ósmosis.

– Perdón. Es que estoy harta de que todos hagan bromas y que se metan en nuestros asuntos. – la abracé y apoyó su cara sobre mi hombro.

– No es tu culpa. Y si no quieres no voy a la reunión.

– Yo quería invitarte. Yo. – me dijo sorprendiéndome.

– Ahora lo sé. No tienes que sentirte mal. Con gusto voy a ir. – se separó de mí.

– Pero es que quería pensarlo antes. – susurró.

– Ahh… ya veo. – _Dudas_. Las había evitado demasiado ya.

– Es que si vienes… esto va a ser serio. Vamos a ser algo así como novios oficialmente. – soltó.

– Y tú no quieres. – no era una pregunta.

– ¡No es eso! – me atajó. – Tengo miedo. No te quiero lastimar. – confesó.

– ¿Lastimarme? ¿Cómo? – pregunté conmovido.

– Imprimándome con otro cuando estemos completamente enamorados, por ejemplo.

– Bueno, no falta mucho para eso. De hecho, no falta nada. – dije tartamudeando.

– Tienes razón. – me dejó atónito. – Pero si dejo que esto crezca más, cuando _eso_ pase te voy a lastimar aún más y no quiero hacerte sufrir. – estaba llorando. Por mí. Me acerqué y besé sus labios secando sus lágrimas con mis manos cariñosamente.

– Yo tampoco quiero que sufras. ¿Y, además, quién dice que no sea yo tu alma gemela? Capaz que las mujeres lobas no se impriman. – propuse. Ella sonrió.

– Eso mismo dijo Jake. Pero…

– Shh… – tapé su boca con el dedo índice. – Te prometo que si _eso_ llega a pasar, que lo dudo mucho, no voy a estar triste. Yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque tenga que ser con otro. Pero eso no va a pasar. – sonreí.

– Me tienes demasiada paciencia. No te merezco. – susurró.

– Yo no te merezco. – suspiré.

– Yo no te merezco más. – agregó seriamente.

– ¿No puedes perder nada, verdad? – sacudí la cabeza.

– Mmm… llamémoslo empate, ¿si? – me besó tiernamente.

* * *

**Que digan YO! los que se hartaron de la palabra "dudas" ya... y los que ya no le encuentran sentido... Dudas Dudas Dudas... jaja!!!  
Cuando me puse a pasar el cap me di cuenta de la cant de veces q la escribí!! jaja!! me secó la mente... jaja!!  
Bue... me voy a ver las Guerreras Magicas o a entrar a Habbo... todo menos dormir... jaja!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Besote!!!!!!!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Bueno... me re super re contra re copé con este cap... mientras lo iba pasando a la compu le agregué un montón de cosas...  
Actualizo rápido porque no rindo nada así que aprovecho mi semanita de vacaciones... pero no se mal acostumbren... jaja!!!  
Grax a los q me leen!!! Y Kai... nadie se ofreció a ser mi fan nº 1 así q ta el puesto libre... jeje!!!  
Revieweenme!!! jaja!!! Acuérdense... S o N!!! nada más!!! Un beso!!!!!  
Volvimos a Nessie y a Jake... Asi q los dejo con el cap...**

* * *

**Orígenes**

**(Nessie POV)**

Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor del fuego. Era maravilloso. Los colores de las llamas bailaban para nosotros y todos charlaban y reían.

Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos mientras Jake me acunaba en su pecho.

Esa tarde había sido un completo lío, pero por suerte todo se había solucionado. Aunque nadie había contestado a mi pregunta.

_¿Por qué mi mamá había sido la _excepción? Pensé que era porque era la amiga de Jake y para ese entonces ya sabía todo sobre los hombres lobo de La Push. Pero si fuese por eso no habrían eludido mi pregunta.

Billy comenzó a relatar las leyendas. Ya las había oído. Jake me había traído antes. Pero esta vez era su novia. Sonreí mirando a Jake, _mi_ Jakie.

– Toda mía. Y yo todo tuyo. – me susurró. Cómo me conocía. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le _mostré_ lo que acababa de pensar, acompañado de un "Shh… tu papá está hablando. No seas irrespetuoso" que lo hizo reír. Lo que provocó que Billy le dedicara una mirada enojada.

– Perdón. – se disculpó avergonzado.

Esa fue la única distracción durante todo el relato de Billy. En realidad, uno llegaba a compenetrarse con las historias. Pero había una en especial que llamó mi atención. Ya la había escuchado antes repetidas veces y siempre me dejaba la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, pero estar rodeada por los brazos de Jake, escuchando leyendas al frente de una fogata, era demasiado cómodo y caí inconciente.

Jake me despertó con un beso, parecía más joven. Qué raro. De repente se tensó.

– Es hora. – sentenció sombríamente mi papá que había aparecido de la nada. Tomé su mano y pensé: _Lo siento, papá. Me dormí_ Pero él ni se inmutó, como si no hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Sólo miraba a Jake con… ¿odio? Esta vez traté de usar mi don: _Perdón. No te enojes con Jake. Fue mi culpa._ Pero tampoco me prestó atención. ¿No servía mi don? Me volví para ver a Jake. Estaba temblando furiosamente.

– ¡Chupasangres asesino! ¡No voy a permitir que te la lleves! – gruñó.

– ¡Jacob! – ¿cómo podía hablarle así a mi padre?

– ¡Siempre lo defiendes a él! ¡Yo no te importo nada! ¿Verdad? – soltó amargamente.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – susurré. ¿Qué pasaba? Ese no era mi Jakie.

– ¡Vamos! – me ordenó mi papá, llevándome hasta su Volvo. Jake nos siguió. Yo estaba por entrar al auto, aunque no quería… pero sí quería… ese o, mejor dicho, esos sentimientos eran difíciles de explicar.

– Siempre lo vas a elegir a él sobre mí, ¿no, Bells? – preguntó triste y enfadado. Me di vuelta confusa:

– ¿Bells? – musité. Me enfrenté a la ventanilla del auto. Mamá me miraba desde atrás. Pero no estaba detrás, estaba _en_ la ventanilla. Era… era yo. Más bien mi reflejo. Yo era ella. Raro. ¡Claro! ¡Estaba soñando!

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para pensar en el mensaje que trataba de mandarme mi subconsciente. Una brisa escalofriante volvió todo borroso. Cuando se detuvo, me di cuenta de que papá y Jake se habían ido, aunque el auto permanecía allí. Me miré en la ventanilla… Era yo de nuevo. Uff… ¡Qué alivio! Aunque no duró mucho. Detrás de mí se veía reflejado un hombre con malvados ojos. De hecho, lo conocía. Era Cayo, aunque no tenía los ojos rojos. Era humano. Aterrorizante, sí; pero humano al fin. Un humano… ¿incorpóreo? Era un espectro.

– ¿Un fantasma? – dije irónicamente, riéndome. ¡Guau! ¡Qué originales eran mis sueños! Más tarde me arrepentí de tomármelo tan a la ligera, pues el espectro entró dentro de mi cuerpo. Sentía que me moría. El dolor era insoportable. Me quemaba en vida y allí no había fuego. Mi alma se batía a duelo con el espectro que quería usurpar su lugar. Finalmente el calor cesó. Y el frío ocupó su logar. Me observé en la ventanilla nuevamente. Tenía los ojos rojos. Rojos sangre. Podía sentir mis dientes más filosos que nunca y mi piel era tan blanca como la luna. Daba miedo. Pero no tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sentía poder, fuerza y… sed… mucha sed… demasiada sed… sed de sangre humana. Como nunca en mi vida había sentido. Mi reflejo me sonrió macabramente. No era yo. Lo que sentía, no lo sentía yo. Al igual que antes no era mi madre, ahora no era realmente yo. Bueno, no era realmente esa chica reflejada en aquella ventanilla y al mismo tiempo lo era. Tan raro como espeluznante. Jake apareció de repente y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Yo no quería atacarlo pero a la vez sí quería… ¡Oh, cuánto odio le tenía! _Pero_ _¿por qué si lo amo?_ Se preguntó mi otro yo. Mis dos "yos" se cuestionaban el uno al otro provocándome dolor de cabeza. Pero había algo en lo que mis dos yos estaban de acuerdo. Sentían demasiado frío. Y un gran vacío. Querían vivir de nuevo… porque estábamos muertos, no-vivos, para ser exactos… Queríamos que nuestro corazón latiera nuevamente… Que hubiera sangre nuevamente recorriendo mis venas…

– Sangre. – susurré sombríamente. Bebería la sangre de aquél hombre… viviría de nuevo… De repente Jake cambió de fase y corrió a atacarme… ¡Nooo!

Me despertó el beso de Jake. Esta vez me desperté en serio. Lo vi a los ojos con miedo y era él, mi Jake; y yo era un solo yo. Me sonreía con dulzura y adoración como siempre aunque algo preocupado. Lo abracé y lo besé con todo mi amor.

– ¡¡¡Auuu!!! – aullaron los "lobos" a coro. No me había percatado de que estábamos todos reunidos aún. No debían haber pasado más de unos minutos, aunque me parecían horas o años, muchos años. Ya pensaría en la primera parte del sueño luego, en ese momento estaba eufórica con la idea que cruzaba por mi cabeza sobre el significado de la última parte del sueño. Era como sentir el triunfo de recordar algo cuando hace tiempo que tratas y no puedes.

– ¿Qué sucedió con el espíritu de Utlapa? – interrumpí a Billy ignorando los aullidos y risas. – ¿Están seguros que no logró huir? – no sabía porqué no podía creerlo.

– Bastante seguro, Nessie. – respondió sorprendido. – Podré estar viejo pero los Quileutes tenemos buena memoria. – sonrió.

– Tú nunca vas a ser viejo, Billy. – le sonreí de vuelta. – Pero es que si ignoraban la existencia de mujeres lobos, de híbridos y de vampiros buenos. ¿Por qué no se podrían estar equivocando con esto?

– ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas, Nessie? – se burló Paul intentando sonar macabro. – ¡Auch! – se quejó cuando su hijo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, le pegó.

– No ta bien asutar a la nenas. – lo reprendió en niño. Había crecido mucho en estos pocos meses. Parecía de 2 años. Otro punto a mi favor: Estaba creciendo como si fuera a transformarse en licántropo pero no lo hacía. Y se había imprimado de una vampira sin siquiera haberse convertido en hombre lobo aún. Sin duda, había varios huecos sin llenar en las leyendas.

– ¡Bien dicho, Seannie! – lo felicitaron Rachel y Maggie al unísono. Él sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos miel. Maggie se había mudado a La Push y ya era de la familia. Se llevaba de las mil maravillas con mi cuñada y Siobhan y Liam la visitaban seguido. Se la veía muy feliz.

– No tengo miedo. – le respondí a Paul rodando los ojos. – Y gracias Sean. – le dediqué una sonrisa y él se infló de orgullo. – Es que se me ocurrió que Utlapa pudo huir y entrar en otro cuerpo. – sonaba ilógico dicho en voz alta.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Nahuel intrigado.

– Recién tuve un sueño. – me sonrojé. – Perdón, Billy. No es que estuviera aburrida. Todo lo contrario. Trataba de concentrarme. – él sonrió. – Tengo una teoría sobre el origen de los fríos, digo, de los vampiros. Y podría a ver sido así. Utlapa se puede haber encontrado la forma de introducirse en el cuerpo de otra persona. Alguien que estuviera vivo. Y como el cuerpo no soportaba a dos espíritus, murió. Pero los espíritus no lograron salir. – cada vez sonaba más raro. Todos me miraron confusos y luego estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Jake. Aunque sabía que no creía en mi hipótesis, él nunca lastimaría mis sentimientos.

– ¿Quiénes más que Leah, Nahuel, Maggie y Sean, y Nessie y yo para corroborar que nuestras leyendas no son perfectas? – me defendió. – Tendríamos que actualizarnos un poco, ¿no te parece, papá?

– ¡Claro! – más piezas encajaban a la perfección en este rompecabezas que se iba formando en mi mente. – Si hombres lobo y vampiro pueden terminar juntos, ¿por qué no pueden haberse originado juntos? – agregué emocionada. – Además eso explica porqué se transforman cuando hay vampiros cerca. No es porque sí. ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad que no tiene relación con ustedes? – todo tenía más sentido ahora y a la vez menos. - ¿Nunca cuestionaron el porqué de su deber de controlar a los vampiros? – seguí completamente absorta en mi discurso. – La enemistad comenzó dentro de la tribu con Utlapa y Taha Aki. Este último tuvo que compartir el cuerpo con un lobo para detener al primero, así como lo hicieron sus descendientes para detener a los fríos más tarde. El espíritu de un lobo no es tan complejo como el de un humano. Un humano lucharía por echar de su cuerpo a un espíritu usurpador. Y si ese invasor fuera igual de fuerte, podrían terminar destruyendo el cuerpo…. Y morir, pero continuar con vida a la vez, con dos espíritus en su interior…

– Eso explicaría la constante lucha interna a la que nos enfrentamos la mayoría de los vampiros. Lo difícil que nos resulta controlar la sed, no matar… – me interrumpió Nahuel.

– Exacto. Y el deseo de vivir nuevamente se manifiesta en la sed de sangre… querer que la sangre corra por sus venas de nuevo… sentir el calor en el cuerpo…

– Pero si los híbridos tenemos sangre en nuestras venas y tenemos sed lo mismo. – comentó Nahuel.

– Pero nos cuesta menos. – le respondí.

– Habla por ti misma. – se rió. – Aunque ya no me cuesta casi nada.

– ¿Ves? Igualmente con todos los años que pasaron eso pudo haber ido cambiando. Yo estoy tratando de encontrarle las razones que nos dieron origen. Y por más raras que suenen tienen bastante sentido. Especialmente, la enemistad tan instintiva entre hombres lobo y vampiros.

– ¿Y que no podemos odiarnos porque sí y ya? – comentó Quil burlonamente.

– ¿Tú quieres hacer algo y no saber porqué lo haces? – le pregunté confundida. Todos miraron el fuego en silencio, reflexionando mis palabras.

Nos despedimos de todos antes de que Jake me llevara a casa. Maggie y Nahuel estaban tan eufóricos como yo. Al fin teníamos una posible respuesta sobre nuestro origen y por más descabellada que pareciera tenía cierta lógica. Los demás también estaban pensativos. Aunque les encantaba defender a la manada y a su gente de los malos vampiros, era bueno tener una explicación del porqué de su "obligación". En fin, la teoría de esta medio humana, medio vampira había causado un impacto.

– ¡Ven más seguido, Nessie! – me invitó Seth. – Son muy interesantes tus conclusiones. A lo mejor la próxima descubres que podríamos estar relacionados con hadas y sirenas. O tal vez con trolls y ogros. Eso explicaría el humor de perros de mi hermana. – se burló.

– O tal vez estamos relacionados con los gremlins. Eso explicaría porqué eres tan molesto y entrometido. – le gritó desde lejos.

– También explicaría porqué no te bañas seguido. – agregó Jake en chiste sacudiéndole el cabello.

– Es razonable. – asintió con la cabeza con fingida seriedad. – ¡Piénsatelo para la próxima, Nessie. Nos vemos! – nos saludó y se fue a molestar a Leah. Mamá siempre me decía que Seth le recordaba a Jake. Era cierto, tenía la misma enorme y envidiable capacidad para reírse de sí mismo y hacer reír a los demás. Pero me quedaba con Jakie infinitas veces más que con cualquier otro ser, llámese hombre lobo, vampiro, híbrido, duende, dios o lo que sea…

En el trayecto a casa le pregunté a Jake (luego de besarlo repetidas veces) sobre lo de mamá siendo _la excepción_. Se puso un poco tenso y me respondió lo que yo había pensado en un principio: "porque ella era su amiga y ya sabía todo sobre ellos". Por supuesto, no le creí. Y, claro estaba, él lo sabía y yo notaba que no estaba feliz ocultándome lo que sea que estuviera ocultándome. Dio un suspiro. Y cuando estaba por hablar lo besé.

– Más tarde. – susurré sobre sus labios. – Esto es más entretenido. – el rió y me devolvió el beso con mucho entusiasmo. Al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado exhausta para más revelaciones y Jake y yo estábamos solos bajo un cielo perfecto y completamente estrellado, no había que desaprovechar.

***

– ¡Hacía falta una medio humana, medio vampira, imprimada de un hombre lobo para descubrir el origen de los vampiros! – exclamó Emmett cuando les relataba mi teoría sobre nuestro origen. Al abuelo Carlisle y a Jasper les parecía interesantísima. No perdieron ni un segundo en buscar toneladas de libros para encontrar pruebas que la respaldaran.

– ¡Pero si ya has leído todo eso! – se quejó Emmett con pereza. ¡Ni que él fuera el que tuviera que leer! – ¿No crees que si hubieras leído un párrafo donde dijera "los vampiros se originaron de…" no te hubiera llamado la atención tiempo atrás?

– A veces hace falta leer entre líneas. No todo va a estar servido en bandeja, Emmett. Y créeme que sí he leído montones de párrafos que dijeran eso. – se rió el abuelo. – Y cada respuesta ha sido más ridícula que la siguiente. Aunque ha habido teorías interesantes. La de Nessie es una de ellas y lo que la hace tan interesante es que nunca se me había ocurrido ni la había leído en ningún lado. – sonreí orgullosa ruborizándome ante el halago.

– Además es diferente leer cuando quieres encontrar algo en particular. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que se nos pasan por alto cuando leemos. Aún siendo vampiros hay detalles que no tomamos en cuenta, cualquiera sea el tema o el objeto de nuestro estudio. – acotó papá sabiamente. Aunque dudaba que a él se le escapara algún detalle si mamá era el objeto de estudio. Jasper estaba feliz por la existencia de una posible explicación a lo difícil que le resultaba ser vegetariano. A pesar de que ya se controlaba muy bien, si estaba expuesto a un humano con una herida llena de sangre su "otro yo" (como habíamos nombrado a esa parte oscura o "invasora" de los vampiros) usurpaba el poder sobre sí mismo.

– ¡Naaa! ¡Es un viaje* leer todo eso! Yo le creo a Nessie, sin necesidad de pruebas. – se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón.

– Tú le creerías a un Vulturi, con tal de no leer. – se burló Jasper.

– ¿Cuánto apostamos a que no encuentran nada?

– ¡Ehh! ¿Y a dónde se fue la fe que me tenías? – me quejé riendo.

– No hay que ver para creer siempre. – dijo solemnemente, sorprendiéndonos a todos. - ¿Ven? Yo también puedo ser profundo de vez en cuando. – dijo arrogantemente.

– Emmett, eres tan profundo como un anillo. – exclamó Jasper. Dejándolo perplejo. – Y anótame para la apuesta. – todos se internaron en sus lecturas. Yo posé mi mano sobre la de mi tío Emmett.

_Si lo piensas de otro modo, un anillo puede ser de lo más profundo_. Me miró aún más confundido.

_Imagínate que estás en el medio de la nada y caes a través de un anillo._ Frunció el entrecejo. _Pues bien, como no hay nada, sigues cayendo y cayendo y cayendo… Ergo, la profundidad del anillo sería infinita. ¿Entiendes?_ Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Por eso es que creo ciegamente en ti. Dentro de poco voy a crear la religión Renesmeeísta. – se rió. – Me encanta cuando usas palabras como "ergo". Pensar que una niña de tu edad estaría empezando a leer recién. – suspiró.

– ¿Te has puesto sentimental, tío? – me burlé.

– Debe ser la edad. Además eres mi sobrina preferida, tengo derecho a sentirme un poquito melancólico por tu crecimiento.

– Soy tu única sobrina. No es muy difícil elegir un preferido. – rodé los ojos.

– A ti tampoco te debe resultar difícil elegir un tío preferido. Obviamente soy yo. – respondió con arrogancia. Me hizo reír.

– Es cierto. Eres mi tío morocho preferido.

– ¡Así no vale! – se quejó.

– Con la edad te estás volviendo más quejoso también, tío. – me burlé.

A la tarde fui con Jake a ver al abuelito Charlie. Y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa. Mi abuela Renee, a quien nunca había conocido en persona y quien no estaba ni enterada de mi existencia, había sido invitada a quedarse unos días en lo de mi abuelo y Sue, ya que su marido estaba de viaje y no había podido acompañarlo. Se llevaba de lo más bien con Sue; según mi mamá parecían íntimas amigas.

– ¿Pero quién es esta preciosísima joven? – exclamó Renee.

– Es mi novia, Nessie. – me presentó Jake muy orgulloso. Charlie gruñó bajito. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que su nieta de no más de 5 años tuviera novio. Pero como adoraba a Jake, no le costaba _tanto_ aceptarlo.

– Me recuerda a alguien. – comentó mi abuela frunciendo el entrecejo.

– A Esme seguramente. – se apresuró a decir Sue. – Es su sobrina.

– Ahh, eso lo explica. Por eso se parece a Edward. Él es sobrino de Esme también, ¿no? – asentí. – Pero él no tiene hermanas. – comentó con astucia.

– No, no Sra. Soy la prima. Estoy yendo con ellos a la Universidad y allí conocí a Jake. – mentí. No con mucho éxito. No me agradaba mentir y me sentía terriblemente mal mintiéndole a Renee. Sólo quería correr a abrazarla y decirle "abuela". Aunque no la conocía, mamá me hablaba mucho de mi abuela y yo la quería.

– Es por su bien, dulzura. – susurró Jake para que sólo yo lo oyera. Suspiré.

El abuelo Charlie sabía que me moría por conocerla. Me pregunté si esta invitación no había sido _fríamente calculada**_. Bueno, no me importaba. Por lo menos la había conocido. Estreché su mano:

– Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. Me alegra conocerla al fin.

– Cariño, trátame de tú, por favor. No me siento una anciana todavía. – me pidió sonriendo y me dio un abrazo. – Además, en cierta forma somos parientes, ¿no es así? – me miró estudiando mi reacción. Era muy perceptiva como decía papá. Y eso que acababa de conocerme.

– Es cierto. Sería, digo, serías mi tía. O mejor, mi prima, ya que para nada la considero una anciana, Sra. – contesté divertida.

– Llámame Renee, simplemente, Nessie. – rió. – Y hablando de nombres. Qué nombre tan curioso tienes.

– Bastante. Ideas de mamá. – rodé los ojos. – Pero me encanta Renesmee. Es único y muy original.

– ¿Renesmee? – preguntó confundida. - ¿Cómo Renee y Esme juntos? – miró a Charlie como queriendo corroborar algo. Él asintió. Entonces Renee me abrazó como sollozando.

– Es un hermoso nombre, _hija_. – cargó la palabra hija con toda la dulzura y el orgullo posibles. Pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Sí que esa invitación había estado fríamente calculada. Sino le hubiera dado un síncope a Renee.

La pasé muy bien esa tarde. Renee, mi abuela-tía-prima, era muy divertida y todas las anécdotas sobre las ocurrencias que había tenido en su vida eran sumamente entretenidas. Sobretodo porque recordaba las que me había contado mamá y compararlas con las versiones de mi abuela era de lo más interesante.

– Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Ren. ¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad? – me despidió.

– Por supuesto. A mamá no le gusta tanto Nessie, aunque ya se acostumbró. – le sonreí y le di un beso luego de abrazarla.

– También ha sido un gusto volver a verte, Jake. Sobretodo tan bien acompañado. Cuida bien de esta adorable criatura. Me hace muy feliz que sigamos siendo familia. – Algo en ese comentario me perturbó más de la cuenta y Renee pareció arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. – Y díganle a Bella que me puede venir a visitar más seguido. Hace meses que no la veo en persona. La última vez que la vi no había cambiado en nada. Se ve que el matrimonio le sentó bien a ella. – Mamá no había podido negarse más a ver a la abuela y la visitaba una vez por año. Alice hacía lo posible por maquillarla y "envejecerla" un poco. Pero Renee no era ninguna idiota, eso era evidente. Yo siempre había querido ir pero no les parecía una buena idea. Yo sabía que no querían que me apegara mucho a la abuela porque iba a llegar el momento de no verla más. Me estremecí. Yo era creyente de la frase "Mejor haber amado y perdido. Que nunca haber amado". Además ya la amaba a la abuela. ¡Qué más daba! – Me recuerdas a mi Bella cuando te quedas pensativa. – saltó Renee.

– Es la convivencia. Una adquiere ciertos hábitos de los demás. Yo casi casi hablo tan bien como Eddie. – bromeó Jake.

– Cierto. Es como tu "vale, vale". Me he dado cuenta que casi todos lo usan. – le comentó la abuela.

– Impongo tendencias, como ves. – dijo Jake en voz de galán. Nos hizo reír a todos.

– Jake, Nessie. Ustedes están invitados a visitarme cuando quieran también. – nos dijo. Sí, claro. Cuando queramos. Cuando mamá y papá quieran. Un viaje sola con Jake. Seguro. Cuando los cerdos vuelen. Me reí de mi chiste trillado. ¿Si los mordiera un vampiro podrían volar? Así aceleraríamos las cosas un poco. Saludé con un abrazo a cada uno y cuando me abrazó Renee por vigésima vez ese día (no es que me quejara, todo lo contrario me hacía feliz) me murmuró al oído:

– En serio. Vengan a visitarme. Bella y Edward vinieron una vez solos cuando eran novios y fui una buena chaperona. – me guiñó un ojo. Gracias, abuela. Ahora tenía un par de cerdos de mi parte para probar suerte (¡Ojo! No llamé a mi abuela cerdo).

***

A mamá no le cayó muy bien que conociera a Renee, pero no por el hecho de conocerla en sí:

– ¡Yo sabía que iba a hacer esto! ¡Y para colmo se hace el inocente! Le acabo de hablar por teléfono y finge que no planeó nada. ¡Increíble! ¿Desde cuándo sabe mentir? – Estaba irritada. Había que admitir que resultaba hilarante verla. Parecía una adolescente enrabietada. – ¡Charlie no entiende que debe consultarnos a nosotros antes de hacer algo así! ¡Pone en riesgo a mamá!

– Cálmate, Bella. Si viene algún vampirito italiano, usas tu super power y listo. Nadie se entera de nada. – comentó Jake. ¿Para qué?

– ¡Ahhh! Porque está de lo más sencillo usar mi poder a kilómetros de distancia. – le respondió con ironía. – ¡Tú tuviste algo que ver! – lo acusó.

– ¿Y por qué me echas la culpa a mí ahora? – se defendió.

– Esto tiene tu marca por todos lados. Es lo mismo que hiciste con papá. – lo siguió acusando.

– Puede que yo haya sido la mente maestra detrás de este maquiavélico plan, amor. – interrumpió papá.

– ¡¿Qué?! – saltó furiosa.

– Cuando hablé con Charlie hace unos días para contarle que veníamos, él me comentó que Phil estaba de viaje y que Renee se quedaba sola. Así que le sugerí que la invitara. – se disculpó con la mirada. – Lo importante es que Nessie es feliz. – la calmó. – Sabes que ella deseaba conocer a su abuela.

– Sí. Tienes razón. – aceptó.

– ¡Ehh! ¡No es justo! ¡Bien que se armaba la gorda si hubiera sido yo la mente maestra! ¡Siempre lo defiendes a Edward! – se quejó Jake como nene chiquito. Dèja vu. ¿Pero de dónde?

– En fin, estoy contenta de que conocieras a Renee. – me dijo ignorando los murmullos de Jake. – Si te hace feliz verla. Eso es lo que importa. – me abrazó. Mmmm, me pareció el momento adecuado para empezar a morder cerdos y ver si le crecían alas.

– La abuela nos invitó a Jake y a mí a visitarla cuando queramos… – comencé inocentemente.

– Ni se te ocurra. Eres muy chica para ir sola. – dijeron al unísono.

– Pero Jake es mayor. Él me puede cuidar. – contraataqué.

– Me retracto. – mamá sentenció. Comencé a sonreír. – Ambos son demasiado chicos para ir solos. – Ahora yo estaba irritada. ¿Es que no confiaban en mí?

– Tú y papá fueron solos cuando estaban de novios. – saqué un cerdo de la manga. – Y no me digan que eran mayores porque papá tiene más de 100 años, porque eso Charlie no lo sabía. – ¡Aja! Me iban a decir eso. Se quedaron en silencio. – Yo tampoco soy una cualquiera, saben eso, ¿no? Hace poco que salgo con Jake. – El silencio fue de cementerio. Me puse colorada como un tomate. ¡Estaba discutiendo mi vida o posible vida sexual con mis papás y enfrente de mi novio! No era la situación más cómoda para tener _la charla_. Luego papá miró a mamá y los dos comenzaron a reírse de uno de sus tantos chistes privados. Me dejaron perpleja. Creo que, si hubiera podido, mamá hubiera estado igual de roja que yo en ese momento. Tomó el teléfono y se fue a otra sala para seguir reprendiendo a Charlie.

– Lo sabemos, hija. – me calmó papá. – Pero tienes que entendernos. Es difícil para nosotros verte tan grande. Y sigues creciendo tan rápido.

– En realidad no tanto. – interrumpió Carlisle entrando a la sala. – Hace semanas que no crece nada. Es muy temprano para asegurarlo, pero creo que ya dejó de crecer.

– Pero han pasado poco más de 5 años. – se quejó mamá con tristeza cuando regresaba a la sala. Cómo no entenderla. Aunque no quería comprenderla, lo hacía. 5 años era muy poco para "dejar volar" a un hijo. Y mamá ya venía sufriendo el síndrome del nido vacío desde que nací. Suspiré derrotada. Papá sonrió orgulloso.

– Ser tan madura me da unos puntos, ¿no? – le susurré haciéndome la inocente.

– Creo que escucho algo. – acercó su mano al oído.

– ¿Qué? – inquirí emocionada.

– Está en otro idioma. Deja que te traduzca. Ahh, sí. Dicen: "_oink, oink, oink_", o sea: "Todavía no volamos". – se burló. Para mi pesar, me hizo reír.

– ¿Quién es el inmaduro ahora? – comenté entre risas. Todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

– Es la influencia de Jake. – sonrió.

– Ahh, porque yo tengo la culpa de todo. – se volvió a quejar el aludido.

– Nunca dije que seas una mala influencia. – papá lo halagó, o algo así. Cerdo asomando su cabeza. – "Todavía no volamos". – me recordó arqueando una ceja. Bueno, por lo menos había dicho _todavía_.

_Algún día_. Pensé.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

***"Es un viaje" es una expresión que me encanta. Es para cuando estás re vago para hacer algo y te da pereza hacerlo. También uso mucho el "0 ganas".**

**** Por el Chavo del 8. XD**

**Esta teoría sobre el origen se me ocurrió hace una banda de tiempo!!! Antes q toda la historia... Y la verdad q siento q re concuerda... pero bue... cada uno con sus gustos...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Bue... taba pensando hacer huelga hasta q me reviewen más... pero como no es justo para los q sí leen y dejan review posteo cap nuevo...  
Ya empecé la facu, voley (me duele todo!!) y dentro de poco reggaeton... Espero tener tiempo para seguir con el fic... Aunq el tiempo poco me importa... una vez q venga la inspiración divina nadie me para... jaja!!! Bue... no los aburro más... Dejen review y si pueden recomiéndenme!!! jaja!! Un beso!!!**

* * *

**¿Rebelde?**

**(Nessie POV)**

Estaba en la Primera Playa con Renee caminando y charlando cuando llegó Jake. Nuevamente parecía triste, frustrado y enojado.

– Es bueno verte a la luz del día… todavía. – comentó amargamente. Ahora "todavía" no me daba esperanzas… Me daba miedo. Luego me di cuenta de sus palabras. El sol estaba más brillante que nunca y el cielo totalmente despejado. Observé mis brazos rápidamente. A pesar de que mi piel no brillaba como los vampiros completos, tampoco era del todo normal. Pero ahora no brillaba en lo absoluto… ¿Era humana?

– ¿Cómo no íbamos a salir con este día tan precioso? – comentó Renee alegremente. – A Bella le fascinan los días así.

– No por mucho. – susurró Jacob.

– ¿Bella? – me asomé al agua y pude ver el borroso reflejo de mi mamá donde debería haber estado el mío. Excepto por mis ojos que seguían siendo chocolate.

– Los voy a dejar solos chicos. – dijo mi abuela guiñándonos un ojo y sonriendo.

Continué caminando con Jacob en silencio. Quería decirle algo pero a la vez no quería. Si le hablaba lo lastimaría, lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué lo lastimaría? Si lo amaba, ¿o no?

Papá apareció de la nada y volví a irme con él. Por un lado, me quería ir con papá y me sentía algo mal por dejar a Jake; pero por el otro, me sentía vacía sin mi Jakie y no quería dejarlo por nada en el mundo.

Me sentía dividida en dos: una parte de mí quería a Jake, pero sólo como a un amigo y la otra, la más parecida a mí misma, lo amaba con todo mi ser. Por suerte ninguna de esas dos partes tenía sed de sangre. Lamentablemente esa dualidad me provocaba un tremendo dolor en la cabeza.

Me desperté confusa, aunque era yo de nuevo. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más bizarro.

***

– ¡Vamos a ir al recital de Muse en la ciudad! ¡Ya tenemos las entradas! – contó entusiasmada Blanca (1) sin poder contenerse cuando me uní a ellas en la mesa de la cafetería. Ya habíamos vuelto de Forks hacía una semana y todos los días hablaban del concierto. Habían logrado distraerme de mis sueños cada vez más frecuentes. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme mi subconsciente? ¿Ya no amaba a Jake? ¿O acaso era que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para enfrentarme a mis padres para irme en con él a visitar a Renee? No. Yo lo amaba. Quería estar con él a toda costa. Iba a desafiar la autoridad de mis padres de ser necesario.

– ¡Ness! ¡Nessie! ¡Renesmee! – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento Mary (2). Podían distraerme, pero inevitablemente pensaría en Jake cada 5 minutos, sino es que era más seguido.

– ¡Perdón! ¿Qué me decían? – sacudí la cabeza.

– Cabecita de novia. – sonrió Stephie (3). - ¡Es tan tierno! – agregó entrecerrando sus ojos celestes y soñadores.

– ¡No te cuelgues también tú, Stephie! – se quejó Blanca.

– Decíamos que vamos a ir a ver a Muse mañana por la noche a la Ciudad. – me explicó pacientemente Mary. – ¿Te prendes, no? – preguntaron a coro Mary y Denise (4). No me iban a dejar ir sola, o capaz que sí, pero iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para convencerlos, un día no me bastaba. No, no iban a dejarme. Perfecto. Era mi oportunidad para enfrentarme a su autoridad. Así probaría que amaba a Jake. ¿Eso tenía sentido? No, pero quería dejar de ser la niña obediente de siempre. Adulta, cuando les convenía a ellos. Si querían una "nena chiquita" como hija, la iban a tener

– ¡Cuenten conmigo! – dije emocionada.

– Nos vamos a ver a Muse entonces. – sentenció Blanca.

– No sé. Capaz que yo no voy. – acotó Denise.

– ¡Sabemos que vas a terminar viniendo! – le contestamos al unísono las cuatro. Todas reímos. A decir verdad, ese era el mejor colegio al que había asistido, si de amigas se trataba. Simplemente las adoraba a cada una con sus virtudes y defectos (más virtudes que defectos, cabe destacar). Aunque yo no pudiera contarles mi verdadera naturaleza, podía ser yo estando con ellas. Me sentía parte del grupo, como nunca antes me había pasado.

Iba a estar difícil ocultarle mis pensamientos a papá, pero no imposible. Era 1 día nomás, yo podía. Me sentía rebelde y poderosa. Me sentía una adolescente normal.

***

La suerte se puso de mi lado. Mamá y papá salieron esa mañana por sugerencia de la tía Alice. Estuve a punto de invitar a Jake ese sábado por la tarde, pero seguro cuando papá llegara le leería el pensamiento. Estaban demasiado sincronizados para mi gusto. Además era una salida de chicas nomás y quería hacer algo espontáneo. Quería ser como mi abuela Renee, auque fuera un poquito. Más tarde podía seguir madurando. Caí en cuenta de que, al parecer, ya no iba a crecer más. Cuando el abuelo nos lo había comentado no me había puesto a reflexionar y con los sueños y demás no había tenido tiempo. De pronto sentí melancolía por los años pasados.

– ¡Ni que estuviera atravesando la crisis de la mediana edad! – exclamé para mí misma. Me quedé en silencio un momento largo. Me había dado cuenta que esta "rebeldía" no tenía que ver con probarle nada a nadie. Amaba a Jake, estaba segura.

***

– ¿Así que ya has dejado de crecer? – me preguntó Nahuel interesado mientras entraba a la sala de la mano de Leah. Qué bonita pareja hacían. Yo estaba tocando el piano para mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera mi escapada de esa noche. Pero la melancolía me invadió de nuevo.

– Se ve que las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres en todas la especies. – acotó Leah buscando pelea. Se había dado cuenta de mi estado.

– Sí, definitivamente se hacen más viejas antes. Y nosotros los hombres conservamos un espíritu joven y vivaz. – contraatacó Nahuel.

Jake entró riendo con la boca repleta de galletas rellenas, un vaso de leche chocolatada en la mano y un plato con más galletas en la otra. La viva imagen de la eterna juventud. No pude evitar reír. Hasta Nahuel y Leah dejaron su pelea para unirse a mis risas.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, con la boca llena, Jake. - ¿Les resulta graciosa mi merienda? Es muchísimo más apetitosa que un vaso de densa asquerosa y roja sangre.

– Para nada, amor. No es graciosa tu merienda. – volví a tocar el piano. Esa vez música de comedia. Y le dediqué una sonrisa burlona. Me miró muy feliz, pero me pude percatar que él sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. No me gustaba mentirle, pero iba a ser por un día, después le iba a contar. Y, al fin y al cabo, había algo que él no me había contado todavía (Está bien, yo lo había pospuesto, pero lo bien que le venía).

Antes de que llegaran mamá y papá fingí sueño y besé a Jake antes de irme a mi cuarto. La verdad, no tuve que fingir demasiado, estaba exhausta. Suspiré. Ser inmadura era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– Ve a dormir, Nessie. Nosotros tenemos que estudiar. – me sugirió Leah. – Y Jake tiene que hacer un trabajo para Mecánica. – agregó al ver que Jake estaba dispuesto a acompañarme y a dejar sus estudios de lado.

– Rose te puede echar una mano. – me reí.

– Sí, seguro me echa todo el auto encima. – se quejó.

– No se pierde nada con probar. – Alice apareció. Prácticamente le estaba ordenando que fuera a pedirle ayuda a Rose. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? Finalmente Emmett apareció y se llevó a Jake:

– No te preocupes, yo te lo cuido. – me guiñó un ojo. – ¡Aunque no puedo asegurar nada. Ya conoces a tu tía! – gritó desde afuera.

Apenas me recosté la tía Alice tocó a mi puerta.

– ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo? – inquirió seria. ¡Oh, no!

– Sí, tía, entra. – susurré culpable y abatida.

– Gracias. – bailó por el cuarto como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Pero me aguanté.

– ¿Algún plan para esta noche? – preguntó con inocencia finalmente. Lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo? No podía ver mi futuro.

– Mmmm. – dudé. – Está bien. Confieso. ¡Mierda! Ya no tengo planes ahora. – me quejé.

– ¡Qué divertido es hacer de interrogadora! ¡Casi tanto como ser secuestradora! – exclamó de lo más emocionada. – ¿Sería buena abogada, no? ¿O policía, tal vez? – _Siempre y cuando no descubran que eres secuestradora también_. Pensé. Ella seguía sonriendo.

– Bueno, bueno. No seas mala tía. No hagas leña del árbol caído. Ya está. Me has dejado sin planes para esta noche. – bufé derrotada. – Va a ser mejor que llame a las chicas para que le den mi entrada a otra persona o la vendan…

– ¡Nooo! – me interrumpió. – Obviamente que te voy a cubrir. ¡No puedes perderte ese concierto! – sonrió. – Además ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca te han castigado, ni has faltado a clases una vez, nunca le haz faltado el respeto a nadie…? – enumeraba con los dedos. – No estoy diciendo que lo hagas, por supuesto que no lo debes hacer. ¡Pero mereces divertirte de vez en cuando! ¡Y yo también quiero ir! – soltó entusiasmada.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No habrás pensado que iba a dejarte ir sola? Tan inconciente no soy. – agregó inocentemente. – No te preocupes. Voy a ir de incógnito. – murmuró. – Ya tengo pensado mi disfraz. ¿Te parece si voy de chica Emo*?

– Pero mis amigas no te conocen. Puedes venir como una amiga de mi otra escuela que está de visita. – le expliqué. Al ver que se decepcionaba un poco agregué: – Puedes venir como una amiga de mi otra escuela que está de visita y que además es Emo. – sonrió de oreja a oreja. – ¿Por eso es que mandaste a mamá y a papá a pasear y a Jake a sufrir con Rose? – la acusé y ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Fue divertido! ¡Me encanta ser cómplice! Además Emmett me ayudó. Dijo que _ya era hora de que actuaras como una adolescente "normal"_, sin ofender.

– ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? – quise saber.

– Lo supe en cuanto tus amigas decidieron ir. – confesó. – ¡No te estaba espiando! – se defendió. – Es que has estado algo… rara últimamente. Sobre todo desde que regresamos de Forks. Y quería estar segura de que estabas bien. Como siempre te guardas todo para no preocupar a los demás. – de pronto me estaba acusando ella a mí. – Y cuando el futuro de tus amigas se borró, supe que te habías anotado para ir. – agregó demasiado contenta.

– Y si no lo hubiera hecho, tú te hubieras encargado de anotarme, digo, anotarnos, por mí. – no era una pregunta.

– Por supuesto. – respondió solemne. Le faltaba ponerse la mano sobre el corazón. – Ahora duerme un poco.

***

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Jake viendo las llamas del fogón bailar para nosotros. Lo besé tiernamente. Era el mismo sueño de siempre.

De pronto apareció papá y no pude evitar el impulso de una de mis dos "partes" de irme con él.

Aunque esta vez no era exactamente el mismo sueño. Alice; vestida toda de negro, con labial a tono y un gorro de policía; apareció con su enorme espejo y lo puso frente mío. Y allí, donde debería haber estado mi reflejo, estaba mamá, cuando era humana.

Jake me miraba con tristeza y yo no podía volver con él. No lo amaba. Pero YO sí lo amaba… era mi mamá la que no lo amaba. ELLA. Salió desde dentro del espejo, voló hacia los brazos de papá y dijo _Exacto_.

Desperté algo confusa pero ya lo había comprendido todo.

Me quedé un rato en la cama, aunque ya no tenía sueño.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó papá tocando la puerta. Seguro que ya sabía de mi sueño. A veces odiaba su don. – No es mi culpa. Hablabas durante tu sueño. – se defendió sonriendo.

– Ahh… odio mis genes maternos entonces. – reí. – Sólo los que me hacen hablar mientras duermo. – agregué.

– ¿Sólo esos? – me preguntó con suspicacia. Yo sabía a dónde quería llegar.

– Bueno. También los de la torpeza. Aunque a veces, son divertidos. – me reí y Edward se tranquilizó. – Puedes relajarte, pa. No odio a mamá. – levanté un poco la voz para que Bella supiera que me dirigía a ella.

– ¿No hay nada que quieras preguntar? Te noto muy confundida.

– Mucha información para un solo día. Es sólo eso. – le aclaré. - ¿Podría estar sola? – le pedí. _No sólo físicamente sola_. agregué en mi cabeza. Papá asintió. No iba a leer mis pensamientos. Por lo menos no esta noche.

– Vamos a dar un paseo. – me informó. Genial. Podría escaparme tranquilamente.

Tía Alice llegó vestida de negro con un pasamontañas a tono. Parecía que iba a entrar a robar la casa. Justamente, entró por mi ventana.

– ¿Qué pasó con mi amiga Emo? – pregunté divertida.

– Este es mi vestuario de escape. En el coche está el de chic Emo. – susurró. – Bueno, vamos. Emmett se llevó a Rose y a Jasper de caza y Carlisle y Esme _ganaron_ una cena romántica. – me guiñó un ojo. – Pero debemos volver antes del amanecer.

– Perfecto. Y papá, que no va a leerme el pensamiento por esta noche, salió con mamá. – Alice me miró intrigada.

– Te cuento en el camino. – suspiré.

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) "Blanca" es por mi amiga Flor, como su segundo nombre es María, y es igual que el de la Bel (y como que no daba ponerle Monta a ella… su apellido es Montenegro) le puse así por el apellido que es Blanco. Aparte así se enoja!!! =P jaja!! Todo por criticar a Crepúsculo!! Ahora está re adicta!!!

(2) "Mary" es por mi amiga, mejor dicho, mi sister, Bel. Que siempre la hago fan de todas las historias que se me cruzan por la vida. Jaja!! Encima que la llamo por cel todo el tiempo (es gratis)!! Y eso que soy hartante y hay que escucharme a mí!!! Jaja!!

(3) "Stephie" es por mi amiga Cyn que me hartó para aparecer en la historia!! Jaja!! Naa!! Ella leyó la saga antes que yo y cuando me la iba a recomendar yo ya la había leído!!! Así que con ella fue con la primera que hablamos (y secábamos la mente a los demás, dicho sea de paso) de Crepúsculo.

(4) "Denise" es por mi amiga Meli, que se amotinó con la saga gracias a mí también. (Todavía no me devuelve los libros!!! Jaja!!) Y que junto conmigo es una profanadora de cunas!!! Por eso nos gusta tanto Jake!! Jaja!!

Que conste que Nessie no soy yo… aunque algunas cosas mías le puse, es muchísimo más buena… Es algo así como lo que me gustaría ser…

Muse lo puse por Stephenie Meyer. A ninguna de nosotras 5 nos vuelve loca la banda, pero a la autora le encanta así que por eso la puse. Seguro estaría feliz porq su Nessie es fan de Muse!! XD. Además, en la vida vamos a ir las 5 juntas a ver un recital… no nos gusta tanto ninguna banda a las 5 por igual… (excepto cuando cante yo!! Jaja!! =P)

En fin… aguanten las NIN5!!!! (un nombre malísimo que nos pusimos, pero es divertido lo mismo) Jaja!! ¡¡¡¡¡LAS AMO NINIAS!!!!!

*No es mi intención ofender a los Emo. Para nada. Cada uno es libre de vestirse y actuar como se le cante, a mi parecer.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Buenas!! Buenas!! Bue... no me aguanté más y subí cap... Ya se está poniendo un poco más "subidita de tono" la relación de J&N!!! Espero q les guste!!!  
Mil gracias por leerme!! Y por dejar reviews!!! Y por agregarme a favs!!! Prefiero q me agreguen a favs o a alertas... así sé q les interesa leer mi fic por lo menos... Pero si dejan reviews no me voy a enojar para nada... XD (ayy cómo amo esa carita!!)...  
Bue... los dejo con el cap... es uno de los títulos q más me gustan (son muy Jake)...**

* * *

**Te amo, Ness… ¡Oh! Por cierto… ¡Besé a tu madre!**

**(Jake POV)**

El sonido del teléfono me despertó. Era Bells.

– ¿Jake? ¿Está contigo? – sonaba muy preocupada.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Ness? – exigí saber. Era obvio que hablaba de ella.

– No está con Jake. – escuché que le respondía a alguien. – No está. Llegamos y se había ido. – me explicó angustiada.

– Voy para allá. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan…

– Lo sabe. – me interrumpió.

– Voy para allá. – repetí y colgué el teléfono.

– ¿Llamaron a sus amigas? – pregunté mientras entraba a la casa.

– Sí. Están todas en un recital de Muse. – me informó Edward.

– ¿Y si fue con ellas? Le encanta Muse. – sugerí.

– Ella no haría eso. – me interrumpió Bella. – No saldría sin nuestro permiso.

– Bella. No quieres que crezca, ¿pero pretendes que sea madura, sumisa y obediente? ¿Sobretodo siendo hija tuya? – me quejé. Nadie dijo nada. Yo trataba de permanecer tranquilo pero estaba más preocupado que ellos sobre el paradero de Nessie.

_Ring Ring…_

– ¿Alice? – contestó Edward. - ¡¡¿CÓMO?!! ¡¿Por qué no nos contaste?!

– Te estoy contando ahora. – se podía escuchar su voz por encima de un ambiente ruidoso. El recital. Uff… ¡Qué alivio! Estaba con Alice.

Edward y Bella querían ir para allá, pero les sugerí que no era la mejor idea. Así que esperamos. En cuestión de una hora llegaron a casa. No pude ver a Ness a los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentiría por lo que se había enterado? Por lo que le había ocultado. ¿Me odiaría? No. Tenía que ser positivo. Pero estaba difícil. Era una situación muy incómoda. Dejé que Bella y Ed hablaran con ella primero.

– Estás en serios problemas, jovencita. – la reprendió Edward.

– No hay excusa para darnos este susto. – agregó Bella, aunque no completamente segura de lo que decía. Sí que había excusa. Todos lo sabíamos.

– ¡Perdón! – soltó Ness para la sorpresa de todos. – Es que por una vez en mi vida quería hacer algo espontáneo, egoísta y estúpido. No sé, tal vez no soy tan madura como todos piensan. Aunque no lo volvería a hacer. Entiendo que se preocuparan. Yo habría sentido lo mismo.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Fue divertido! Yo estaba con ella. Así que no fue peligroso. – interrumpió Alice. La miramos con los ojos como platos. – Vale, vale. Tendría que haber avisado. Pero Ren necesitaba vivir esta experiencia. Y… ¡Fue divertido! – agregó con media sonrisa y gesto de culpa. Parecía más una nena ella que Ness. Después de eso, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Finalmente Nessie lo rompió:

– Es que yo me siento una adulta, pero me tratan con tanta nostalgia y melancolía por mi crecimiento y los años que ya pasaron que me contagiaron el sentimiento de pérdida… Y quería hacer una niñería como para variar. No sé si tiene sentido, pero es lo que hay…

– Más que rebeldía adolescente, parece la crisis de la mediana edad. – comentó sorprendido su papá.

– Qué chistoso. Yo pensé lo mismo ayer. Pero creo que ya se me pasó. ¿Podría pedirles que dejen de tratarme como a una niña a partir de ahora? – pidió Ness. – No me oculten cosas por miedo a lastimarme. Yo _entiendo_. – hizo especial énfasis en entiendo. Edward la miró confuso, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

– Eres igual a tu madre. "No me importa". – susurró como si estuviera citando a alguien, aún sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo de su chiste privado.

– Bueno. – suspiró Nessie. – Pasando al otro tema por un segundo. Me gustaría corroborar mis conclusiones. ¿Jake? – me invitó a hablar. Tragué saliva:

– Antes de que nacieras, Edward se marchó y Bella y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y… nos enamoramos. – Bella se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno, yo más que ella. Pero eso no viene al caso. – Antes me hubiera puesto a discutir, pero me pareció un poco inoportuno jugar "quién amaba más a quién" en ese momento. – Cuando Edward regresó Bella volvió con él…. Pero yo la seguía amando. – cada vez hablaba más bajito. Me estaba muriendo de pena. Y para colmo, parecía que Edward lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

– Pero nací. – saltó Ness. – Perdona que te interrumpa pero no puedo verte sufrir así. – ¿Ella me pedía perdón a mí? La miré confuso. ¿Por qué no me gritaba, pegaba o mataba? – Es entendible. Si las circunstancias fueran "normales", ni papá ni yo existiríamos… Y tú y mamá… – le dio un escalofrío.

– Pero tú existes y doy las gracias a Dios porque tu papá exista también. De otro modo tú no existirías. – me acerqué a ella y sujeté su cara mientras le hablaba. – Y yo no sería ni la décima parte de feliz con Bella. – la miré. – Sin ofender, Bells, pero así es. – sonreí brevemente.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo. – agregó Bella riendo. Entonces, Ness tomó mis manos (que permanecían sobre su rostro) con las suyas y me besó rápidamente.

– ¡Tonto Jakie! – me retó. – Ya sé eso. Nunca podría dudar de tu amor por mí. Tú eres mío y de nadie más. Y yo tuya y de nadie más. – agregó sonriendo. – Pero me hubiera gustado que no se hubieran estado haciendo los tontos cuando les preguntaba. Ya no soy una niña. Puedo entender todo. O al menos intentarlo. – acarició mi cara. – Aunque no voy negar que me da cosa que hayas besado a mi mamá.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Bella sorprendida y avergonzada.

– Ahora lo sé. – respondió con gesto de "ojalá no me lo hubieras confirmado". – Pero bue… Ya pasó.

– ¿O sea que no te importa lo que pasó? – quiso saber Bella asombrada.

– No. – respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Digna hija de su madre. – comentó Edward. – A ti tampoco "te importaba" que fuera vampiro cuando te enteraste, ¿no es así, Bella? – preguntó sarcásticamente. - ¿Verdad que es desconcertante? – Estaba entretenidísimo.

– ¡Es genial! – Agregué mirando a mi Ness a los ojos con ese mismo amor con el que la había mirado desde que nació.

***

Por más que todo se había arreglado, Ness estaba castigada (por primera vez en su vida) por haberse escapado.

– Si quieres vivir _todas_ las experiencias de una típica adolescente, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para privarte de ésta? – le había avisado Bella antes de que me fuera. Nessie no se quejó, aunque no le gustaba no poder verme cuando se le antojara. A mí tampoco me gustaba y yo no me iba a quedar callado:

– ¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¿Por qué me castigan a mí también? – hice un puchero.

– Tú estás muy atrasado con tus estudios. Así que no te va a venir nada mal. – me contestó Bella.

– ¡Pero ya pasé una hora en el infierno para terminar mi trabajo práctico! – señalé mi mano derecha donde había habido una cicatriz esa tarde. – Rose me cerró la tapa del capot antes de que pudiera sacar los dedos. Y por "cerrar" quiero decir "empujar con todas sus fuerzas luego de que se cerrara". Y Emmett no fue de mucha ayuda. Se la pasó riendo. – pude ver que Alice se encogía de hombros y murmuraba "_Perdón_". Miré a Ness con cara de llanto.

– ¡Ayy, bebé! – besó mi mano y, aunque no me dolía, fingí no poder moverla y exageré mi puchero.

– Vale, vale. Está bien, Jake. Puedes venir una hora antes mañana. – aceptó Edward entre riendo y echándome.

Por lo tanto podía ver a Ness desde las 7 de la tarde hasta las 10 de la noche, los días de escuela, y un par de horas más, los fines de semana.

A Alice, que también la castigaron, no se le tenía permitido hacer "cambios de look" por lo que el castigo de Nessie durara a ningún "vampiro, hombre lobo, híbrido o humano". Edward y Carlisle pensaron que habían cubierto todas las bases. Pero con Alice no se podían cubrir todas las "lagunas legales", ella siempre encontraba algún "río" por el cual escabullirse: En los alrededores comenzaron a aparecer animales vestidos a la última moda.

Cuando se descubrió que Emmett también había sido cómplice, a Alice se le permitió hacer un único _Extreme Make Over_. Cualquiera diría que Emmett iba a poder en contra de la pequeña Alice. Pero, era como darle permiso de beber un vaso de whiskey a un alcohólico. Yo no me entrometería en su camino. En fin, si Emmett da la impresión de ser un gigante oso; ahora daba la impresión de ser un gigante oso Teddy celeste. Hasta los animales parecían burlarse de él. Y no podía sacarse su vestuario, porque Jasper tuvo la brillante idea de poner super pegamento dentro de la ropa antes. Está bien, yo pude haber tenido algo que ver con esa idea también.

A pesar de toda la diversión de los castigos de los demás, habían pasado un par de semanas y Bella y Ed todavía no cedían con el de Nessie.

Ness aprovechó mejor que yo su "tiempo libre de Jacob", aunque yo me puse al día con la universidad. Ella se había inscripto en el taller de Teatro y en el Coro, donde también cantaba como solista, y con esa voz quién necesitaba escuchar a un montón de chicos ruidosos a su alrededor (me gané un buen mordisco por llamar ruidosos a sus amigos). También entró al grupo de porristas, sólo porque una se había lesionado y comenzó un curso de cocina para aprender a hornearme esos pasteles que tanto me encantaban. Y además seguía tocando el piano y componiendo. Una tarde la estaba mirando mientras preparaba una torta de chocolate, rellena de dulce de leche y cubierta de chocolate (se me hacía agua la boca).

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo lo que haces y encima hacerlo tan bien? – pregunté asombrado, recostado sobre mis brazos. Ness se sonrojó y sonrió:

– Tú no eres muy objetivo que digamos. Te podría servir comida para perros y tú la comerías gustoso. – se burló.

– Seguro. – le contesté seriamente. Se carcajeó ante mi solemnidad. – Pero, hablando en serio. Parece que eres mucho más productiva sin mí molestando a tu alrededor. – dije en tono de chiste pero pensando que era muy cierto.

– Y mucho más infeliz también. – me respondió haciéndome sonreír.

– No quiero que seas infeliz. – La abracé por detrás y besé su cabeza.

– Podemos solucionar eso fácilmente. – se dio vuelta y me besó con mucha pasión. ¡Wow! Era el mejor beso que me habían dado. Creo que me subió unos cuantos grados la temperatura. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, la pegué contra mi cuerpo y profundicé el beso. Nessie ya era una mujer y tenía necesidades de mujer, y yo también tenía las mías. ¡Vaya que las tenía! Pero era muy pronto… ¿o no? Mientras mi cabeza pensaba todo eso, mis labios estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Besaban sus labios, sus mejillas y lentamente se dirigían a su cuello… Mis manos recorrían su figura, mientras que las suyas se enredaban en mi cabello. Sí, definitivamente había subido la temperatura, hasta se sentía olor a quemado… ¿olor a quemado?

– La torta… – susurré aún perdido en sus caricias.

– Puedes comer luego… – me respondió sin aliento.

– ¡Se quema! – grité alejándome de Ness, para mi pesar.

– ¡Oh, no! – se quejó. No creí que fuera únicamente por la torta.

– No importa. Seguro está deliciosa. – la consolé mientras arreglaba mi camisa. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado desprender tantos botones? ¿Y cómo no me di cuenta?

– Comida para perros, comida para perros. – canturreaba mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Nos reímos con ganas.

***

Finalmente ese sábado le levantaron el castigo, por ser el Baile de Graduación. A Alice se le levantó el castigo también. Muy oportunamente.

Fui a buscarla a las 8. Le llevé un muñequito de peluche. Le encantaban. Y uno de esos ramilletes que se usan como pulseras, pero en lugar de flores, tenía estrellas centellantes. No le gustaba que le regalaran flores, a menos que estuvieran en una maceta.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras me congelé. Aunque congelarse sería todo lo contrario a lo que me pasó, técnicamente hablando. Estaba bellísima, como siempre. Pero esa noche estaba… sexy. Llevaba un vestido negro brillante corto, demasiado corto y escotado, demasiado escotado. Edward no se veía muy feliz que digamos pero Alice y Rose estaban eufóricas.

– Hola, Jakie. – me saludó algo insinuante, demasiado insinuante. Era algo incómodo, considerando que mi suegro podía leer nuestros pensamientos. Edward gruñó:

– Por lo menos ponte este abrigo. – y cubrió a su hija con un sobretodo negro gigante.

– Edward, ¿acaso quieres que me una a los Vulturi? – se burló Ness.

– Cualquier cosa sería mejor que dejarte salir con ese diminuto intento de vestido. – bufó.

– Mi amor, ya lo hablamos. – lo reprendió Bella mientras entraba a la sala.

– Creo que te podrías dejar el abrigo. –interrumpí. Ness me miró incrédula. Edward también. Fruncí el ceño ¿Pero que no podía leer mis pensamientos?

– Bella les quiere dar algo de privacidad. – me explicó entre dientes entendiendo mi confusión a la perfección.

– No, mi vida. Quiero evitarte un colapso. Y me imagino que no querrás arruinarle la velada a Renesmee matando a Jacob. – lo corrigió.

– Wow, gracias Bells. Me alegra que te preocupes por mi seguridad ante todo. – comenté irónicamente. Todos rieron aliviando la tensión.

– Bueno, bueno. Hora de irse. – interrumpió Alice. – Ese vestido no está hecho para desperdiciarse dentro de una casa.

Fuimos al Baile en el auto que me había prestado Alice (aunque era el de Carlisle) porque "No podíamos transportarnos en una motito estando tan bellos" según ella. Sólo porque me llamó bello no me enojé con que llamara a mi nueva y flamante Harley Davidson "motito". Nessie estaba algo distante.

– Estás preciosa. – adiviné que eso era lo que la mantenía callada. – Demasiado. – agregué con pesadumbre. Pude ver que se sonrojaba.

– Parece que no estás feliz por eso. – susurró. No sabía qué contestarle. Así que opté por quedarme callado.

Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta del auto y la besé:

– Estoy muy muy feliz. – le dije con ternura. – Pero es que todo ha pasado tan rápido. Y como que tengo algo de… miedo. – confesé.

– ¿Miedo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – no podía parar de reírse.

– Vale, vale. Me encanta oírte reír, pero te pasas.

– Perdón, Jake. Es que es demasiado chistoso que siendo tan "viejo" tengas… miedo de _eso_. – soltó una carcajada junto con la última palabra.

– Ja, ja, ja. – rodé los ojos. – _Eso_ no es por lo que tengo miedo. – le expliqué. – Soy el "viejo" de esta relación y tú eres muy joven todavía. Tengo miedo de que te sientas presionada. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me _dijo _sensualmente _Ya no soy tan joven… No me siento presionada, es lo que siento. Te amo. _Dijo "te amo" en voz alta también. Y luego prosiguió usando su don: _Cuando llegue el momento de demostrártelo con todo mi ser, no quiero que tengas dudas, ni por ti, ni por mi…_ ¡Dios, qué madura era! _Pero bueno, no puedo evitar querer tenerte cerca…_ Se sonrojó.

– Más cerca que antes. – susurró, presionándose contra mi cuerpo y besándome. – Benditas hormonas. – resopló y me hizo reír a mí esta vez.

En el baile nos encontramos con sus amigas. ¡La pasamos de 10 mil! (frase que se me pegó de Blanca). Mary y Denise bailaban como locas, pero de maravilla y Blanca parecía poseída cuando pasaron Rock Nacional Argentino. Stephie bailaba con un chico, que según Ness, era bastante lindo para el gusto de su amiga. Por supuesto, eso lo comentó en frente de ella cuando el chico se había ido al baño y Stephie le dijo que era una "mala" (me parece que voy a tener que enseñarle unos cuantos insultos a esta chica) pero luego admitió que tenía razón y se rió.

– Se ve que le estoy pegando el buen gusto. – se burló Ness. Todos reímos. – Denise ya tenía un gusto bastante bueno. Mary, de tanto estar conmigo, está haciendo grandes avances…

– Es la sangre, sis. – comentó la aludida. ¿Sangre? Miré a Nessie con los ojos como platos.

– Nada de sangre. Es metafórico. Porque somos "hermanas". – me susurró para que sólo yo la oyera. – Y bue… con Blanca no hay mucho que hacer… es un caso perdido… – la fulminó con la mirada. – Mentira… has tenido tus altos y bajos, como cualquiera.*

En un momento Ness me besó y se fue con sus amigas a cambiarse. Habían preparado un show de baile. ¡Wow! Tendría que ser ilegal bailar así.

Había una morocha, medio gordita, de ojos chocolate y sonrisa preciosa, de la que, si no hubiera estado imprimado de Ness, me hubiera enamorado enseguida. Se llamaba Bernarda**.

Más tarde, nos despedimos de las chicas y fuimos a dar un paseo, para estar un rato solos antes de regresar a casa.

– ¡Te adoraron mis amigas! – me informó Ness.

– A mi me adora todo el mundo. Todos son Team Jacob en el fondo. – le contesté con arrogancia fingida.

– Es verdad, todos te aman. Pero yo soy la fan Nº 1 de ese Team.

– ¡Qué zalamera! – palabra de Mary.

– Parece que a ti también te cayeron bien mis amigas. Hasta hablas como ellas ya.

– No te desvíes del tema. – interrumpí. – Me decías que eras la fan Nº 1… que me amabas hasta el infinito y más allá… que eras mía y sólo mía… – continué, arrastrando las últimas palabras de cada oración.

– Mmmm… ¿todo eso te estaba diciendo? – preguntó juguetonamente. – Me parece que me estaba quedando corta… – me besó.

– Yo también soy tu fan Nº 1 y vi que tenías muchos esta noche mientras bailabas. – bufé.

– ¿Ah, si? No me di cuenta, bailé sólo para ti. – me respondió seductoramente.

– Sí… muchos fans… Es que estabas bastante, muy, demasiado sensual. ¿Y todo eso era para mí?

– Todo eso y mucho más es para ti. – y me besó con mucha pasión. Demasiada. Era tan _cool_. O todo lo contrario, tan _hot***_.

– Bueno, bueno. No querrás que Eddie me mate, ¿no? – la retuve.

– Si lo sigues llamando Eddie sí te va a matar. – se rió. – Además no se tiene que enterar de nada. Mamá me lo debe. – suspiró. – O siente que me lo debe. – sacudió su cabeza.

– Por lo menos ponte el abrigo. – me miró con mala cara. – ¿Sabes? Tiene un par de ventajas el abrigo. – le susurré en el oído mientras se lo ponía sobre los hombros. – Para empezar, tus fans no van a verte tan lascivamente, por lo que no voy a tener que romperles el cuello y de ese modo puedo enfocarme en _tú_ cuello. – le susurraba sobre su piel besándola suavemente. – Además así hay más suspenso…

– Me parece que te estás olvidando que la paciencia no es una de tus _tantas_ virtudes. – suspiró casi sin aliento.

– Mmmm… – demasiado enfocado en su piel como para decir algo más. _Ring, Ring…_ – La alarma… Estamos… llegando… tarde… – logré decir entre besos.

– Escudo… nos… cubre… – respondió entre más besos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el sensato?

– Sí, pero si llegamos tarde no va a poder hacer nada. A menos que haya desarrollado la capacidad de volver el tiempo o de _confundir_**** a los demás y dejarlos tontos por un rato. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso le funciona desde siempre con tu papá. Perfecto. Tienes un par de segundos más para besarme. – reflexioné.

Apenas llegamos a su casa, Ed salió a recibirnos. No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar su mal genio de padre sobre protector. Así que luego de abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Ness, la besé rápidamente en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi "motito".

– Cobarde. – murmuró Ness leyendo mis intenciones.

– ¡Chauchis! – dije rápidamente y encendí la moto.

* * *

Se q hay muchos a los q les cayó mal lo de la imprimación con Ness q es la hija de Bella... pero yo lo amé!! (es un poquito raro porq es la hija... pero bue) Mientras leía Amanecer lo iba sospechando... pero no me quería hacer ilusiones por si eran ideas mías (quienes me conocen saben q deliro mucho XD)... Y siempre pensé q Ness se lo iba a tomar bastante bien: 1. por ser hija de Bella 2. porq es (en mi mente) sencillamente adorable y entiende a todos (es como quiero ser cuando sea grande!! jaja!!) y 3. porque el amor q hay entre ellos es inquebrantable...

NOTAS:

* Acá no soy Ness para nada… A Nessie sólo le ha gustado Jake… a mí me han gustado _tantos_… jaja!!! Y aunque tenga buen gusto (soy un poco demasiado superficial jaja!!!)… me ha gustado cada _cosa_… jaja!!! Pero de lejos… cuando se acercan me doy cuenta y me arrepiento… jaja!!!

** Jajajaja!! **Era joda ese párrafo**. Quería ver la expresión de mis amigas al leerlo… Esa chica sería yo (mi apellido es Bernardi... he ahí el apodo... para q la Flor no se queje de q le toco Blanca)… Es que además me puede Jake… jaja!!! Cómo me gustaría subirle la temperatura… jaja!!!

*** Lo puse en inglés porque en español no tendría el mismo efecto. Para los que no saben inglés… Cool puede ser "genial" y "fresco" al mismo tiempo. Y Hot se aplica bastante bien a como estaba Jake en ese momento (hace falta que lo traduzca? Jaja!!).

**** Por el hechizo _Confundus_ de Harry Potter… Me encanta cuando Herm se lo lanza a Cormac para ayudar a Ron!!! =P Y cuando Harry se lo echa en cara se pasa!!! Jaja!!!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Bue... aunq no me reviewan... como estoy relativamente feliz X3... subo cap nuevo... a quién quiero engañar?? subo cap nuevo porq no me puedo contener... jajaja!!!  
Bue... se pone hottie la cosa... De tal palo tal astilla se oyó por allí... XD  
Besotetotes!!!! jaja!!! Q disfruten!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Febriles**

**(Jake POV)**

Dos días después del baile, un ruido en mi ventana me despertó por la madrugada. Era Ness. Se había… ¿Trepado por la ventana? Corrí a abrirle.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? – le grité entre preocupado y entretenido. Ella entró rápidamente. Afuera estaba saliendo el sol. Y aunque su piel no centellara como la de un vampiro, no era del todo normal tampoco. No me contestó. Se quedó mirándome con la boca ligeramente abierta y un suave rubor pintó sus mejillas. Me di cuenta de que sólo tenía unos boxers puestos y yo también me ruboricé. Cuando se percató de que yo la había pillado mirándome se rió y clavó su mirada en mis ojos. Ese mar de chocolate me invitaba siempre a hundirme en él. Lentamente se acercó hacia mí y sus labios besaron los míos. Primero con ternura y timidez, luego con pasión y necesidad. Me dejé llevar. No supe cómo terminamos los dos sobre mi cama bebiendo de los labios del otro y perdiéndonos entre caricias cada vez más intensas. Me detuve de pronto.

– Espera. Espera, Ness. – logré susurrar. Me miró desconcertada. No quería que se sintiera rechazada. Pero aún era tan pequeña. Adivinó mis pensamientos. Por supuesto.

– No soy una niña. Ya no. – replicó enojada. Pero no se apartó de mí.

– Es que… ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos! … ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? – me quejé levantándome de la cama, a mi pesar.

– Eres tú quien lo hace difícil. – repuso en tono pícaro y algo frustrada. – Ya dejé de crecer. Lo que quiere decir que ya soy adulta. – agregó orgullosa, pero con un dejo de amargura. ¿Por qué me negaba si estaba totalmente seguro de que nos amábamos y de que siempre iba a ser así? Claramente ya era toda una mujer… ¡Y qué mujer! Uff… era hermosa… y sexy… _¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Céntrate, Jacob!_ me ordené a mí mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– Pero… es que… ¿No te gustaría casarte antes de…? – solté tartamudeando. Me miró suspicaz:

– ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? – preguntó alzando las cejas y conteniendo una sonrisa.

– Ehh… no sé… somos jóvenes todavía… pero algún día… tal vez. Claro, si tú quieres. Bella y Edward me querrán matar, pero ¿cuándo no han querido hacerlo? – reí nerviosamente.

– Bella y Edward, Bella y Edward… Es siempre lo mismo, Jake. Te informo que tienes una relación conmigo, no con mis papás. – me contestó enojada. – Estoy harta de que siempre pienses en qué van a decir, qué van a pensar. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que casi siempre que me besas o acaricias en frente suyo (que son pocas veces, debo agregar), te fijas si nos están viendo, aunque sea brevemente. Ni te das cuenta, es instintivo. – Me dejó sin palabras. ¿Realmente hacía eso? Y si lo hacía, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Era una reacción racional. Sobre todo cuando tu suegro puede leer tu mente.

– Estás siendo poco comprensiva, Ness. Entiende que a tus papás les cuesta verte tan grande en tan poco tiempo. No te puedo "robar" así como así. – le expliqué.

– Sí que me puedes robar. Porque ya soy tuya. – me miró provocativamente con la intención de retomar lo que yo había detenido. ¡Vaya! ¿Tendría un botón de encendido en alguna parte?... ¿En qué parte sería? _Enfócate, Jacob_ Me volví a ordenar. Levanté las manos para que se detuviera. Se dejó caer en la cama, no sin bufar. – En fin, ya es hora de que Bella y Edward asuman que no soy más su nenita. Ah, y tampoco necesito un papel que confirme que soy toda tuya. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Quieres decir que no deseas casarte conmigo? – le dije entristecido.

– Quiero decir que no me hace falta. – seguía enojada. - ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa el matrimonio a ti? – se percató de mi desilusión. Era verdad, nunca me había interesado casarme. No le veía la necesidad y Ness tampoco. ¡Hija de Bella tenía que ser! Una vez habíamos hablado de eso, no precisamente de nuestro posible casamiento, sino de la institución en sí.

FLASHBACK

– Vivimos para siempre, cambiamos nuestros nombres y nuestros documentos cada dos por tres. Así que un matrimonio civil está delimitado por el tiempo que supuestamente tendríamos que vivir. – me comentó una tarde. Alice estaba preparando la vaya-a-saber-cuál-ésima boda de Rosalie y Emmett.

– Pienso igual. Pero ya sabes cómo es la Rubia. Le encanta ser el centro de atención. Y a Alice no le importa cuál sea el motivo con tal de organizar una fiesta. – Me pegó un codazo pero no pudo contener la risa.

– Y Dios ya sabe que nos amamos. Y obviamente, está feliz con nuestras relaciones, porque fue Él (o Ella) quien nos hizo los unos para los otros. Nuestro amor es eterno, al igual que el de mamá y papá, el de los tíos, el de los abuelos, el de los miembros de las manadas con sus imprimados y el de todas las almas gemelas del Universo. – me besó con dulzura. No me resultaba raro que hablara de Dios como si lo conociera y fueran amigos de toda la vida. Siempre había sido así. Nunca le interesó formar parte de ninguna religión, como a mí. Pero creía que alguien más grande que todos, nos cuidaba y nos amaba. _porque si no existe, ¿cómo explicas que seamos tan felices?_ me había dicho una vez.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

– Jake… ¡Jake! – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

– Perdón, Ness. Tienes razón. No me hace falta casarme, al igual que a ti… Aunque sería bonito. Estoy un poquito sensible. – me burlé. Posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y me mostró un paisaje con una cascada bellísima. Allí estaban todos nuestros amigos y familiares. Era una ceremonia o algo así. Yo estaba dentro de una glorieta adornada al igual que la de su cumple 16. Estaba atardeciendo y Ness caminaba hacia mí sumamente feliz. No podía ver su vestido.

– Es sorpresa. – me susurró al oído. Continuó caminando (en su mente) hacia mi lado. Cuando llegó sólo estábamos los dos frente a todos nuestros seres queridos. – Y ahí es cuando resaltamos lo obvio. Decimos lo que nos decimos siempre, que nos amamos y que siempre lo vamos a hacer. – concluyó con ternura.

– Me encanta la idea. – susurré antes de besarla. Me aparté antes de empezar a tentar al destino. – Así que al final, la que me propuso matrimonio fuiste tú. – me burlé. – Y yo soy el que está sensible.

– Somos una pareja rara. – se rió.

– Y nos fascina serlo. – dijimos al unísono. Antes de sucumbir ante la tentación de estar solos me di cuenta de que traía un bolso.

– ¿Te mudas conmigo? – alcé una ceja.

– ¿Me lo estás proponiendo? – insinuó. Al ver mi cara de "susto" agregó: – Es un día bastante lindo como para ir a nadar a la playa. Venía a invitarte.

– ¿A qué playa? – pregunté confundido.

– A la Primera Playa de La Push, por supuesto.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas llegar hasta allá?

– Mamá se siente tan culpable todavía, por lo de "ustedes" – me contó dibujando comillas en el aire y sonriendo. – Así que Alice sacó provecho porque, según ella, "yo soy demasiado decente para hacerlo". Pobre mamá, la hartó hasta que por fin aceptó. – La miré intrigado.

– Ven, asómate. – me tomó de la mano y me acercó a la ventana. Y ahí estaba un Peugeot 206 negro con ventanas polarizadas.

– Wow. Está muy bueno. ¿Te regalón un auto sólo por 2 besos? – pregunté atónito. Se volvió hacia mí:

– ¿2? – alzó las cejas. ¡Oops! – Mamá me dijo que sólo te besó una vez. ¿Me mintió? Y yo que me sentía culpable porque Alice prácticamente la torturó para que me "compensara" con el auto.

– Es verdad. Ella me dio un beso, porque, debo admitir, yo jugué sucio. – sonreí brevemente. – Pero antes yo la besé sin su consentimiento… y ella me golpeó. – No pude evitar reír ante el recuerdo. – Y terminó lastimándose ella misma.

– Ahora si quiere puede lastimarte, así que no deberías reírte. – me amenazó.

– No me da gracia que se lastimara. Es que tendrías que haberla visto. Estaba que echaba chispas.

– Prefiero no haberlo visto. Puedo comprender la situación y hasta tomármela con humor. Pero tengo mis límites.

– Yo también tengo los míos. – repliqué. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que me refería a nuestras muestras de afecto en frente de sus papás.

– Entiendo… Pero ahora… estamos solos. – me miró seductoramente. ¿Dónde tendría el botón de encendido?

– ¡Y se nos hace tarde! – interrumpí antes de caer en la tentación. – ¿No querías ir a la playa? – suspiró. – Pues vamos a la playa.

Llegamos al mediodía a la casa de papá. Nos estaban esperando todos.

– Era una sorpresa. – Me explicó Nessie. Con razón no había insistido en quedarnos en mi cuarto.

– Pero voy a insistir de nuevo luego. No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. – respondió a mis pensamientos. Reímos los dos juntos ante nuestra sincronización.

Cuando terminamos de comer, los "más jóvenes" decidimos ir a la playa. Mientras Ness se cambiaba, me quedé charlando con papá.

– Me encanta verte tan feliz, hijo. Pero algo te preocupa.

– Viejo, ¡cómo me conoces! – hice una pausa. – Está todo bien. Demasiado bien diría yo. Amo a Ness y ella a mí… y bueno…

– Ahh, ya veo. – asintió con la cabeza.

– Es complicado. Me siento algo culpable por alejar a Bella y a Ed de su "nena". Han pasado sólo 5 años. Me cuesta pensar que ya no es una niña. Pero a la vez es toda una mujer. Yo me siento incómodo cuando demuestro mi amor por ella en frente de sus papás. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a que Edward me lea la mente. Y Ness se enoja porque me siento así. ¡Mujeres! A veces nada les viene bien. – suspiré.

– ¿Y ella no se siente incómoda?

– Para nada. Es que como, y cito, "_vamos a convivir toda la eternidad no hay motivos para sentirse incómodos_". Tiene cierta lógica, pero falta un poco de tiempo para que nos acostumbremos todos los demás. Es que Ness es más madura que todos juntos y tiene una forma de ver las cosas, tan sencilla. Por eso entiende los puntos de vista de todos. Ya viste cómo se tomó lo de Bella y yo. – papá rió.

– Sí. Es una muchacha muy sabia. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su corta edad. – respiró profundamente. - Siempre se pone en el lugar de los demás para entenderlos. – agregó guiñándome un ojo enigmáticamente. ¡Claro! Entonces entró Ness a la sala. La abracé y la besé apasionadamente. Ella se sorprendió al principio, luego se dejó llevar por unos segundos y por último me empujó un poco para soltarse de mi abrazo, ruborizándose.

– ¡Jake! ¡Ahí está tu papá! – me susurró. Yo alcé las cejas y la miré con gesto de inocencia. Me observó con los ojos entre cerrados y resoplando.

– Ya entendí. – murmuró entre dientes frunciendo el entrecejo.

– No será exactamente lo mismo ya que mi papá no puede leernos la mente. Pero es parecido. – me jacté de mi victoria. Saludamos a papá (Ness aún ruborizada). Le guiñé un ojo agradeciéndole su concejo.

Cuando llegamos a la playa Nessie seguía un poco enfuruñada.

– ¿No te gusta mucho perder, no? – de dije al oído cuando le abría la puerta del auto (obviamente, me había dejado manejar a mí, porque cuando se enojaba no era capaz de concentrarse). – ¡Después se quejan de Emmett!

– Oh, no. No he perdido. Para nada. – canturreó crípticamente. Paso seguido, se quitó el vestido, soltó su cabello y caminó meneando rítmicamente las caderas en un pequeñísimo bikini verde oscuro. Me dejó con la boca entreabierta. Volvió su cabeza hacia mí: - ¿Sabes? Mamá puede usar su escudo cuando se lo pida… Todavía cree que me lo debe. Eso me interesa mil veces más que un auto. Así que puedo ser un poco más persuasiva que Alice si me lo propongo. – me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una media sonrisa siniestra fingida. Luego se rió abierta y dulcemente de mi expresión. Oh, no. No había perdido… Pero no había ganado tampoco… todavía.

***

La pasamos espectacular esa tarde. Quil, Paul, Collin, Seth, Jared y yo jugamos al voley contra las chicas: Claire, Rachel, Sara (la hermana de Collin), Kim (la novia de Jared) y Ness. Mientras que Embry le enseñaba a pelear a Harry (quien sorpresivamente ya caminaba, no había crecido tanto como Sean pero había crecido más de lo normal) y trataba de enseñarle a mi sobrino, también, pero éste no le prestaba atención porque estaba de lo más entretenido jugando con Maggie bajo una sobrilla. Era increíble cómo estábamos atados a los chopasangres por todos lados. En esos momentos la teoría de Ness sobre nuestros y sus orígenes era bastante convincente. Pero ya no nos preocupaba el pasado. ¿Para qué? Si teníamos un presente y un futuro tan feliz y lleno de amor. Sí, cada vez estaba más cursi. Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba. Me reí para mí mismo y fue entonces cuando un pelotazo me dio de lleno en la cara.

– ¡Tramposas! – les grité riendo. Nessie había cargado a Claire sobre sus hombros para que pudiera pegarle mejor a la pelota.

– No, tío. Si eres un despistado, es sólo culpa tuya. – se carcajeó Claire.

– Tiene razón, Jake. – Quil me golpeó en el brazo. – Presta más atención.

– Pollerudo. – murmuré entre dientes. - ¿Contra quién estás jugando?

– Parece que no soy la única a la que no le gusta mucho perder. – se burló Ness.

– Vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte a perder. – me reí.

– Avísame cuándo, amor. – Nos ganaron por una diferencia humillante. Y eso que eran 5 nomás.

– ¡Haciendo trampa, cualquiera! – se quejó Jared mirando a su novia.

– Si ustedes son unos babosos, despistados y sobreprotectores. – nos retó Kim mirándonos a Jared, luego a mí y finalmente a Quil. – no es nuestra culpa aprovechar sus fallas.

– Eras más simpática cuando eras más tímida. – le contesté.

– Y tú eras más simpático cuando te vestías con tutú y bailabas junto a Quil para entretenernos. – replicó sin vacilar. No pude evitar reír. Parecían haber pasado años desde entonces.

– Acéptalo, Jake. Nos ganaron y punto. No te quejes más. Ya pareces mujer. – me dijo Seth. Las chicas estaban a punto de defenderse cuando él agregó para enmendar ese comentario machista: – Además ellas tienen razón. Son una parda de pollerudos.

– ¡Ya te va a tocar, Seth! ¡Y cómo me voy a divertir contigo! – le respondí señalándolo con la mano. – Y a ti también Collin. Así que sigan burlándose mientras puedan.

– Lo dices como si fuera una maldición. – me sorprendió Ness abrazándome por la espalda.

– Ohh, sí que lo es… Y espero estar maldito de por vida. – posé mis manos sobre las suyas.

– ¿Y esa maldición incluye ser empalagoso hasta causar nauseas a los demás o es sólo porque te estás poniendo viejo? – comentó Collin.

– 50 y 50. – contestó Ness. La sujeté como a una bolsa de papas y corrí hasta el agua. Los demás se nos unieron. Y pasamos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos hasta el crepúsculo.

Esa noche me quedé en lo de papá y Ness en lo de Charlie, porque ya era demasiado tarde para manejar de vuelta a casa.

Al día siguiente llegaron Leah y Nahuel.

– Gracias por invitarnos. – nos dijo irónicamente Leah. Ness le dedicó una sonrisa seca:

– No lo hicimos. – se limitó a responderle. Leah y yo la miramos extrañados. No era propio de Nessie contestar así. Luego me di cuenta de las ojeras que tenía. Seguramente no había podido dormir mucho y se ponía medio arisca ante la falta de sueño. Y la verdad, que a Leah había que aguantarla con su sarcasmo permanente. Por suerte, más tarde ese día Ness y Leah estaban muy compinches. Cuchicheaban y todo. Aunque me pareció extraño que Leah se comportara tan dulcemente con Ness. Daba la impresión de que trataba de compensarla por algo. Tendría que dejar de ver tantas pelis y series de suspenso.

* * *

**Que estarán cuchicheando??? jajajaja!!! Un beso!!! Y les deseo inspiración y amor!!! Las mejores cosas q uno puede recibir!!!!  
Besossss!!!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Ro: **Bueno... no me aguanté más y subí cap nuevo!!!! Estoy muy inspirada y comencé a escribir mis historias nuevas... De la nada se me ocurren los diálogos o pensamientos... y me están desbordando!! Además puse mi fic en otra pag y me dejaron 16 reviews en dos días... así q me alegré mucho!!!! Y hoy hablé en Radio Meyer!!! Q emoción!!!! Pero ahora esto no me dejaba subir el cap nuevo!!!

**S. Meyer:** Eso se llama "indirecta-de-fanfiction-para-que-te-pongas-a-estudiar-y-dejés-de-perder-el-tiempo" (sí sí, S.M. habla en español usando "vos" y encima con acento cordobés XD)

**Ro: **Stephie! (sí sí, nos tratamos con mucha confianza nosotras) Pero es que no quiero defraudar a mis fans!

******S. Meyer**: Ohh... perdoná "Oh, Gran Escritora llena de fans"... ¡¡Hahaha!! (aún hablando en español, su risa es en inglés)... Pero hablando en serio, está bien que no decepciones a tus fans... ¡Los fans son lo mejor que hay! ¡You rock, guys (and girls)! Pero tenés que estudiar cada tanto... Sino, no te voy a pedir que escribamos juntas la continuación de Amanecer... ¡Y con lo mucho que me gustan tus ideas! (suspiro)

**Ro: **En serio?!! (carita de emoción descontrolada, como Alice en pleno shopping) Está bien! Prometo que mañana me pongo a estudiar! Pero ahora dejá que suba este cap q aunque no tenga todos los fans del mundo como vos, para mí son muy importantes los pocos que tengo y q se toman la molestia de reviewarme...

******S. Meyer**: ¡Pero si te leen muchos! ¿Cómo es eso de que no te reviewean... digo, que no te dejan review?

**Ro: **Y... no tendrán tiempo... estarán estudiando... no como yo... jeje!!

******S. Meyer**: Pero si tienen tiempo de leerte, un segundito se pueden hacer para dejarte un mínimo comentario...

**Ro: **Stephie, después soy yo la delirante y utópica... Me conformo con q me lean... Y les guste... ^^

******S. Meyer**: ¿Y se puede saber cómo te vas a enterar de que les gusta si no te lo dicen?

**Ro: **Sencillo, si veo q me siguen leyendo es porq por lo menos no detestan mi fic... o... o... vaa... q se yo!!! Dejame quedarme en mi burbuja de pensamiento positivo... (y se quedó mirando al vacío con mirada soñadora)

******S. Meyer**: Bueno... por lo visto Ro no quiere importunarlos ni insistirles con que dejen un review. Así que tendré que ser yo quien lo haga. ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Ahh y a mí también me gusta RadioMeyer. Así que ¡ESCÚCHELA!

**Ro: **Awww...^^ Cómo no quererla?? Si nos presentó un mundo lleno de vampiritos y hombres lobos sexies... y encima nos hace propaganda!!!!!

* * *

**Emboscada**

**(Nessie POV)**

Luego de almorzar, Jake arregló un par de goteras en el techo de Billy, porque éste pretendía arreglarlas solo. Nada podía parar a Billy Black, ni siquiera la silla de ruedas.

– Listo, papá. ¡Como nuevo! – gritó desde afuera.

– Gracias, hijo. Ven a tomar algo antes de que se vayan. Tendrían que haberse ido ayer. Falta poco para los exámenes finales y tienen que estudiar. – lo reprendió.

– Vale, vale. Apenas llegue me tiro de cabeza a los libros. – rodó los ojos mientras entraba a la cocina donde yo le estaba preparando una limonada. Se acercó y me besó.

– ¿Tienes que andar sin camisa todo el tiempo? – le pregunté algo exasperada. Él se rió de algún chiste privado.

– ¿Te incomodo? – me miró con una sonrisa pícara. – Parece que no soy el único baboso.

– Me incomodas bastante. Haces que sea imposible que me contenga como tanto quieres. – respondí fingiendo indignación.

– Yo no _quiero_ que te contengas, en realidad. – me abrazó por la espalda mientras yo enjuagaba la jarra de limonada. ¡Se había acabado 2 litros en cuestión de segundos! Suspiré:

– Pero piensas que me _debo_ contener, ¿no? Y me lo pones extremadamente difícil paseándote así… tan… tan… – lo señalé de arriba a abajo a falta de palabras que puedan describir la belleza de mi Jake. Por supuesto, me sonrojé. Es que era tan hermoso y… tan deseable… Me obligué a calmarme… Ya habría tiempo para dejarme llevar…

Esa tarde nos pusimos en marcha para volver a casa a pesar de la tormenta. Nahuel y Leah conducían delante nuestro, pero en un momento los perdimos de vista. Perfecto. De repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión. Jake se bajó para averiguar qué había pasado.

– Es una llanta. Se pinchó. Voy a buscar la de auxilio así la cambio. – me explicó.

– No la traje. Me olvidé de cargarla. – me encogí de hombros. Jake sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos mientras subía al auto.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No encuentro mi celular por ningún lado. Usa el tuyo para llamar a Leah o a Nahuel así nos ayudan.

– Me quedé sin batería. – suspiré. – ¿Por qué no volvemos a pie? – sugerí. – Hace un par de metros vi una cabaña. Tal vez alguien nos puede prestar un teléfono. – Cambió de fase para llegar más rápido

– Parece que no hay nadie. – advirtió.

– Entremos, por favor. Me estoy congelando.

– No parece abandonada. – comentó Jake cuando entramos al ver que la cabaña estaba limpia y amueblada.

– Probablemente los dueños estén de vacaciones. – me encogí de hombros. – Voy al baño. – me duché y le sugerí a Jake que hiciera lo mismo para cambiarse la ropa mojada. Mientras él se bañaba me cambié… Me miré al espejo. Cuando el agua dejó de correr suspiré u me dirigí a la cama. Jake salió del baño todavía algo mojado y con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Qu… qué… qué haces así? – tartamudeó.

– ¿Así cómo? – me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él procurando parecer sensual. Lo besé con todo mi amor. Él se dejó llevar, pero luego de unos momentos me apartó y me observó anonadado.

– Tenías todo planeado. – me acusó entornado los ojos e intentando sonar serio, aunque podía notar que trataba de no reírse.

– Casi todo. – admití. – Leah y Nahuel arruinaron mi plan A.

– Por eso es que estabas tan gruñona cuando llegaron. – comentó divertido.

– Pero Leah me ayudó con un mejor plan. Se sentía tan mal por haberse entrometido. Ahora nos va a cubrir. – alcé una ceja. – En teoría nos vamos a quedar los cuatro en un hotel por la tormenta. Leah sabe mentir mejor que yo. Yo ya le confirmé a mamá con un mensaje de texto que estamos bien. – sonreí. – Ahora… ¿En qué estábamos? – me acerqué acariciando suavemente su torso desnudo y luego sus brazos.

– Er… – esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrirlos. – Estábamos en que te ibas a poner algo arriba de ese… camisón tan revelador. – soltó mirando hacia otro lado.

– Bueno, me cambio si tanto quieres. – comencé a sacarme lentamente el camisón casi transparente. – ¿No quieres ayudarme? – Jake estaba congelado. Me quedé solamente en ropa interior.

– Me estás… tentando… demasiado, Ness. – suspiró todavía desconcertado.

– Bien. – sonreí. – Esa era la intención… – me acerqué más y le susurré al oído. – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo, Ness. – Volvió a suspirar. – Pero… pero…

– Pero… ¿no _debemos_? – alcé las cejas. - ¿Por qué no? Nos amamos… nos deseamos… y queremos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿no es así?

– Sí. No tengo ninguna duda de eso. Y por lo visto tú tampoco… Te amo. – me aseguró nuevamente y nos fundimos en un beso pasional. Nos dejamos llevar por el amor y el deseo. Y fuimos uno sólo los dos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo primero que vi fue a mi Jakie mirándome con absoluta adoración.

– Hola. – me saludó con una sonrisa.

– Hola. – le sonreí en respuesta.

Nos quedamos contemplándonos el uno al otro por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad.

– Tenemos que irnos. – anunció finalmente.

– Sí, tenemos. – me reí y lo besé. – Y hay que cambiar la rueda. – me sonrojé. – la de repuesto está en la cocina.

– No te rindes hasta que obtienes lo que quieres, ¿verdad? – rió.

– Y tú no te rindes hasta que me das lo que quiero, ¿no? – me uní a sus risas.

En el auto llamé a mamá. Le dije que iba a ir directamente al colegio porque no teníamos tiempo. Total, lo único que íbamos a hacer allí era ensayar la entrega de diplomas.

Dejé a Jake en la Universidad y me fui para el colegio. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a explotar de felicidad.

En el estacionamiento de la escuela me encontré a Alice. Estaba esperándome y parecía preocupada.

– Tenemos que hablar. – me dirigió una mirada severa.

– Tengo que ir al ensayo. – traté de evadirla.

– Tuve una visión. Aunque era muy borrosa, pude llegar a ver a un niño de ojos verdes ensangrentado. – comenzó a explicarme ignorando mi pobre excusa. – Y creo que tú estabas con ese niño.

– No puede ser. Yo no sería capaz de matar a nadie y menos a un niño. – seguía repitiendo en la cafetería sentada junto a Alice.

– Yo sé, Nessie. Pero también sé lo que vi. Aunque no haya sido muy claro. – trató de consolarme mi tía.

– ¿Y cuándo…? – no pude terminar la frase.

– No falta mucho… creo. Vine directamente a hablar contigo. Llamé a Bella y me dijo que venías para aquí. Pero tenemos que contarles a los demás. Así no te quedas sola por si… te descontrolas… er… aunque no va a pasar seguramente. De igual modo, va a ser mejor que yo me aleje un poco de ti y de Jake para poder aclarar la visión.

– Pero… en tu visión… ¿yo realmente mordía a ese niño? – quise saber.

– No estoy segura. Fueron sólo una serie de imágenes. Tú gritando… con sangre en la boca. El niño llorando… cubierto de sangre. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero diría que el niño no es mayor de tres meses. Sólo pude ver con claridad sus grandes ojos verdes. – me explicó. – Pero tranquila que va a estar todo bien.

No lo podía creer. Hacía unas horas era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora me iba a convertir en un monstruo. No lo iba a permitir. Yo no era así. Lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionarían los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jake? Él creería en mí. Estaba segura. Una oleada de confianza invadió mi alma y no pude evitar sonreír.

– Nessie, estás… distinta. – intuyó Alice.

– Yo me siento igual. Y no te preocupes que tu visión no va a pasar. Nadie lo va a permitir. Especialmente yo. – sentencié. – Vamos a casa a discutirlo con la familia.

– Eres tan rara a veces. – sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Al lado tuyo yo parezco la persona más pesimista del mundo. Siempre encuentras el lado positivo de todo… a veces no pareces hija de Edward. – se rió cantarinamente. _¡Edward! ¡Papá!_ ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a bloquear mis pensamientos?

Desde el auto llamé a mamá y le pedí que usara su escudo conmigo, relatándole brevemente la visión de Alice.

– ¿Pero cómo, hija? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes sed ahora? – preguntaba cada vez más histérica.

– No, mamá. Tranquila. – la frené. – Estoy un poco confundida y algo alterada. Por eso no quiero preocupar de más a papá. – lo que no era del todo mentira. – Ya sabes cómo es de fatalista. – eso sí que no era una mentira. – Va a encontrar la forma de culparse a sí mismo cuando le contemos. – No me gustaba "manipular" así a mamá, pero sabía que con tal de no causarle dolor a papá haría cualquier cosa. Además la situación no estaba como para echarle más leña al fuego, con mis recuerdos de la noche anterior.

– Tienes razón, Renesmee. No te preocupes. Y tranquila, que ya lo vamos a solucionar.

– Seguro, ma. – afirmé. Al menos había un problema menos por el cual preocuparse.

***

– Cuéntanos de nuevo qué viste, Alice. – pidió el abuelo Carlisle por enésima vez. Y ella procedió a relatar otra vez su visión con lujo de detalles.

– No tiene sentido. Nessie es una de los que más autocontrol tienen en esta familia. – me defendió Rose.

– Nadie lo pone en duda. – afirmó la abuela Esme dedicándome una de sus sonrisas tan maternales.

– Pero dado que Alice casi nunca tiene visiones con Ness. No podemos ignorarlo. – agregó Jazz.

– Tienes razón. Tiene que ser algo importante para que Alice me haya visto. – hablé por primera vez desde que llegué. – Aunque yo estoy segura de que nunca mataría a nadie. Y ni hablar de matar a un bebé.

– Alice, ¿por qué no te vas a recostar? – aconsejó mamá. – Nosotros nos llevaremos a Ren a casa para que puedas descansar un rato. Te vez terrible.

– Sí… Hacía años que no me "dolía la cabeza". Desde… – se detuvo en seco. Papá la miró y luego a mí con los ojos como platos:

– Bella, ¿por qué me estás bloqueando la mente de Renesmee? – Preguntó contornando los ojos.

– Es que… er…

– Yo se lo pedí. – la interrumpí.

– ¿Por qué? – se me acercó intimidadoramente.

– Para que no te preocupes de más. – desvié la mirada.

– ¿Y por qué me iba a preocupar? Si, por lo visto tú estás tranquila, hija. ¿O me equivoco?

– No… – susurré.

– ¿Por qué no llamamos a Jacob? – sugirió mamá ahora usando el mismo tono que papá, como si hubiera entendido porqué él me interrogaba así.

– ¡¡No!! – salté de repente. Todos me clavaron la mirada.

– ¡Lo voy a matar! – exclamaron Bella y Edward al unísono. Hubiera resultado chistoso, de no ser por sus tonos amenazadores. Finalmente todos comprendieron a la perfección y ¡comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre mi vida amorosa con Jake! Lo único que pensé fue _Trágame tierra._

– ¡Es una niña! – se quejaban Rosalie, papá y mamá, como peleando entre ellos. Alice estaba que no cabía de la emoción, quizás organizando nuestra boda ya. Emmett estaba silencioso, probablemente debatiendo entre enojarse o hacer alguna broma al respecto. Carlisle y Jasper trataban de calmar la situación, ¡benditos sean! Y Esme me abrazó con calidez para luego observarme como con nostalgia, alegría y preocupación.

– ¡Bueno, BASTA! – grité. – Si ya terminaron de discutir sobre _mi_ vida. Me gustaría que me explicaran porqué se alteran tanto. Yo ya no soy una niña y esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Y, ¡por todos los cielos! Ni que Jake fuera cualquiera. Es de la familia desde antes que yo naciera. Así que ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – Y por toda respuesta, sentí una patadita en mi vientre.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan!!!! Bueno. como si no se lo hubieran imaginado... Sino cómo sigo con una historia de 40 caps?? jaja!!!  
Y les afirmo... cuando a Nessie se le mete algo en la cabeza, es igual a Bella, nadie se lo saca!!!  
Ojalá les haya gustado y tmb mi chat con Stephie!!! La idea la saqué de varios fics q hacen lo mismo!! Espero q no se molesten... creo son de esas "ideas de uso público" q no tienen dueño, o q ya no se sabe quién es, y todos lo pueden usar ... XD  
Bue... Besos!!!!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Bue... dejo el último cap de la Primera Parte... No quedó muy largo, pero me gusta bastante... deja mucho para continuar en las partes q siguen... Lo que más me gusta del cap es el título... jaja!!! Creo q fue una de las primeras cosas q se me ocurrieron al empezar el fic... de hecho iba a ser el título del primer cap... jaja!!!...  
Los dejo... nos vemos al final!!! (frese q robé de otro/a escritor/a de acá... XD)**

* * *

**Felices para siempre… ¡Al fin me salió un título corto!... ¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda!**

**(Jake POV)**

Una semana después de la romántica emboscada de mi imprimada, ésta se graduaba del colegio segundario. Por suerte, cuando se probó la túnica no se le notaba la pancita debajo de ella. Sí, una semana y ya tenía "pancita". Muy normal para nosotros. Nessie ya tenía antojos también y se aprovechaba de su estado para hacerme ir y venir de un lado a otro. Y yo lo hacía con mucho gusto. Después del susto que me di cuando me lo contaron… Ness embarazada. Mi Ness embarazada de mi hijo…

Todos los amargos recuerdos de cuando Bells lo había estado comenzaron a brotar en mi memoria al instante… su aspecto de casi muerta, Edward quemándose en vida, la manada separándose…

Pero esta vez no fue así. Nessie estaba radiante y más saludable que nunca. Cuando Carlisle nos anunció que todo estaba en relativo orden, caí en cuenta de que íbamos a ser padres.

– E.J. – me susurró Ness al oído. Luego de probarse la túnica de graduación, Bella insistió en que descansara. Yo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama con mi cabeza recostada sobre su vientre.

– E.J. – repetí. – Parece un sueño. Discúlpame por ponerte en esta situación. Tendría que haberlo prevenido. Y sobretodo, discúlpame por no poder evitar estar feliz.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo también estoy muy feliz. – me acarició la mejilla y pude sentir que quería confesarme algo.

– Yo sabía que te molestaba el hecho de no seguir "creciendo".

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – me miró perpleja. Alcé una ceja. – Me conoces, ya sé. – se autocontestó. – Y quiero que te quede muy claro que por más que no vaya a ser un parto de lo más normal o aunque me duela horrores. Yo estoy muy feliz de tener un hijo… de tener a _tu_ hijo, mejor dicho.– me sonrió.

***

Cuando recibió su diploma estaba bellísima sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero hubo un momento en el que noté que estaba más feliz, si es que eso era posible. Cuando se acercó a abrazarme, me susurró al oído:

– ¡Acaba de patearme! ¡Es como si me hubiera felicitado! ¡Va a ser tan inteligente nuestro bebé!

A la noche cenamos en casa del Doctor y Esme. Habían sido invitados Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Nahuel, papá y hasta Renee, quien afortunadamente no se percató del _pequeño_ detalle, aunque algo percibió. Charlie ya lo sabía, porque Seth se lo había contado (el muy chismoso) y pese a que no estaba de lo más contento conmigo, lo disimulaba lo mejor que le salía. Nos hizo prometer que llevaríamos a E.J. cuando naciera y que le avisaríamos en caso de haber algún inconveniente. Me pregunté si con inconveniente se había referido a que temía tener un bisnieto como Lassie.

Pasadas 3 semanas, la barriga de Nessie era bastante notoria. Según los cálculos de Carlisle, tendría unos 6 meses y medio. Crecía a una velocidad similar a la de Ness. Por suerte, Alice podía _ver_ que nacería en 1 semana más o menos. No estaba tan claro, pero era algo. Y, obviamente, ya había comprado un armario entero de ropa de nene para E.J., dado que ella ya había previsto (como se encargó de recalcar cada vez que tenía oportunidad) que iba a ser un niño. Alice estaba más orgullosa que nunca de su don, ya que debido a la piel "vampiril" de Ness las ecografías no servían de nada.

– Por culpa de los benditos hombres lobo y Nessie mi poder ha estado en desuso casi permanente… – se quejaba una tarde. Un poco exagerada, a mi parecer – Pero ahora, gracias _a mí_ – sonrió con suficiencia. – E.J. va a ser el medio vampiro, medio hombre lobo, medio humano, mejor vestido de todo el planeta. – Creo que las cuentas no cerraban en mi cabeza. – Además ya sabemos cuándo va a nacer y todo lo que debemos y no debemos hacer, ¿verdad, Ren? – se refería a que no debía beber mucha sangre el día del parto ya que en su visión, cuando se aclaró un poco más, se dio cuenta de que la boca de Ness estaba llena de sangre porque la iba a vomitar. Déjenme agregar…¡Puaj! – Y también sé algo que lo voy a guardar como sorpresa… – Canturreaba por milésima vez esa tarde. La verdad que hasta ya ni me sentía curioso por esa sorpresa de la que tanto hablaba. Conociendo a Alice, se debía tratar de alguna… Bueno, lo dejemos a la imaginación de todos. ¡Qué padre tan responsable que era! Hasta censuraba las malas palabras en mi mente ya. _¡Felicitaciones, Jake!_ me dije. _¡Gracias, gracias!_ me dije en respuesta. Sacudí mi cabeza. Una cosa era hablar sólo, otra era contestarte. _Tienes razón. No te hablo más. No queremos volvernos locos antes de que nazca nuestro hijo._ gruñi. _Bien bien, me callo. A veces eres tan malhumorado…_.

***

Una noche estábamos en la sala de los Cullen viendo un programa para niños en la tele y pasó algo asombroso.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que ver a ese muñeco de peluche gigante? – me quejé. - ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me irrita!

– A los niños les gusta. – contestó Ness acariciando su estómago. – E.J. patea, me está dando la razón. – hizo un gesto presumido.

– Todavía me acuerdo cuando mi pequeña pateadora se quería comunicar conmigo. – suspiró Bella acariciando el cabello de su hija.

– Sí. Fue un alivio y una gran alegría _escuchar_ que te amaba. – acotó Ed.

– Ahí fue cuando dejaron de pensar que era un monstruito. – se burló Ness.

– Yo lo sigo pensando. – me reí. – Haciendo sufrir a tu hijo de este modo. Sometiéndolo a la tortura de ver este "idiot-show".

– "Idiot-show"… Con razón el peluche protagonista me parece familiar… es bastante parecido a ti. – se vengó Ness. Estaba a punto de responderle pero Edward nos hizo callar.

– Está riendo. – nos explicó con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – los ojos de Nessie brillaron de emoción. – ¿Lo ves? Piensa que su mamá es graciosa. – se giró y me mostró la lengua.

– Eso no quiere decir que le guste el programa. – protesté.

– Las madres siempre entendemos a nuestros hijos. – agregó Bella poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ness.

– Er… cariño… En realidad. Le dio gracia lo del "idito-show", piensa que el nombre le va como anillo al dedo. – corrigió Ed. – Pero también le pareció chistoso tu chiste, hija.

– ¡Ya ven! Los padres también comprendemos a nuestros hijos. – me jacté.

– ¿Y que sugieres que veamos, ¡Oh, Gran Entendedor de Niños!? – preguntó Nessie algo irritada. Estaba por sugerir "Dragon Ball" pero me iba a arrancar la cabeza si aconsejaba poner a ver a nuestro hijo peleas super divertidas que "malinfluenciaban las mentes inocentes de los niños". En otro momento a Ness le hubiera encantado ver Dragon Ball, pero ahora tenía que ser una "madre responsable". Todavía recordaba la "Semana Maratón de Animés" en esta misma sala. Sólo nos levantábamos para ir al baño, Ness o yo, y para dormir un poco. Vimos Dragon Ball, Ranma ½, Inuyasha y Detective Conan. Y gracias a Alice, Sailor Moon y Sakura Card Captor (nunca iba a admitir, en público, que me gustaron esas últimas dos). Hubo varios días en que estábamos todos en la sala viendo animés.

No, no podía sugerir animés tan "violentos" y ni pensaba sugerir los más "femeninos". _¿Qué tal Harry Potter 6?_ pensé. Ness se moría por ir a verla. De repente Edward se puso… ¿puede un vampiro ponerse _más pálido_?

– Perdón, debo estar… ¿mareándote? con mis pensamientos. – me reí.

– No son los tuyos. E.J. dice que quiere ver Harry Potter 6, pero que sería "más práctico" ver las 5 primeras antes. – explicó serio. – Yo preferiría no ver la 4. No me gusta mucho el final. – le dio un escalofrío.

– Mi hijo tiene tan buen gusto como su madre. – rió Ness. – Pero, ¿de dónde sacó la idea? ¿Es posible que le transmitiera mis pensamientos? – preguntó confusa a Ed.

– No creo. También quiere ver Dragon Ball, Ranma ½ y Detective Conan. – me miró Edward perplejo.

– Tiene tan buen gusto como el padre también… ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no lo dije en voz alta! – me di cuenta. Bella lo captó al instante:

– Además de heredar el color de ojos de su abuelo, también heredó su don. – canturreó orgullosa.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Otro "lee-mentes"! – me quejé, exagerando un poco. – Bueno, por lo menos a éste lo vamos a poder educar bien para que no sea un metido. – me burlé y Edward me dedicó una mirada asesina, aunque contenía una sonrisa:

– Bien, bien. Mientras no lo hagas ver Sailor Moon y Sakura Card Captor, que tanto te gustan. – se vengó.

_¿Por qué no te vas a visitar a Sailor Ur-Ano, abuelito?_ pensé. Y esta vez todos pudimos escuchar las carcajadas de E.J. en nuestras mentes. Nuestro hijo sí que era único… Estaba lleno de sorpresas. Y eso que todavía no había nacido…

* * *

**Bue... como trajo tanta controversia (?) lo de la sangre en la boca, lo expliqué un poco... es q para mí era obvio porq es lo q me había imaginado... era sólo para q no se dieran cuenta de una de q Ness estaba embarazada... además para mostrar q Ness confía en sí misma y en su control... una caract de Ness q adoraría tener... (suspiro soñador.. jaja!!)**

**Antes de q me olvide... Muchas Grax a Sofia Swan por prestarme el nombre de E.J. y el color de sus ojos... (es q después de leer su fic, para mí E.J. no podía ser nada más ni nada menos q E.J. y el color de ojos verde me encanta... y tmb q los haya heredado del hermoso de Ed)... Tmb me prestó una característica q me resultó muy interesante q todavía no sale en mi fic... no espíen!!! jaja!! O sí... quién soy yo para prohibir q espíen con lo mucho q me gusta hacerlo a mí??? Asímismo, la característica más importante de E.J. y de toda la historia es Anita Rocío Original... jajaja!!!... A lo mejor no a todos les gusta... pero me voy a jugar... como S. Meyer se jugó con la imprimación de Jake y Ness!!!! Q claro está... ¡¡¡Me En-can-tó!!!!**

**Bue... respecto a la sugerencia de hacerlo un poco más hot... no se me da muy bien el lemmon... porq tmp me gusta mucho leer cosas tan explícitas... prefiero sugerir y dejar q sus imaginaciones vuelen a donde más les guste... X3... Tmp la iba a poner a Ness tan femfatal porq qría q fuera dulce...  
En fin, les prometí algo lime y se los di (q mal sonó eso!!)... les puedo prometer un lima-limón como mucho... En la parte q viene de seguro... con Rose y Emmett... q tan poco reservados son... jaja!!!  
Y respecto a Leah... sólo les voy a decir q todavía no le ha llegado la hora de brillar mucho... pero le va a llegar... wuajaja!! jaja!! (risa malévola porq los dejo en suspenso... XD)**

**Bue... espero q hayan disfrutado de esta PRIMERA PARTE de la Utopía... No les prometo q voy a postear pronto porq no estoy segura... Y quiero teriar de escribir todos los caps de la Segunda Parte antes de empezar a subirlos... Vamos!! No lloren!!! Tampoco los dejé muy intrigados... XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por el apoyo!!!!!! Nos vemos prontito (espero)!!!!!!!!!  
Besos!!! Y... AMOR E INSPIRACIÓN PARA TODOS!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Presentación SEGUNDA PARTE

**EQUINOCCIO  
Comienza la Utopía**

_Continuación de Amanecer_. Van a ser 4 partes. En la segunda, un nuevo don cambia la vida de todos. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose POV en su mayoría. Sean testigos de cómo cambian sus relaciones. Es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste. Advierto nuevamente que tiene niveles peligrosos de cursilería y altos contenidos utópicos de un "mundo ideal" (como el título lo indica). Necesitaba sacarme estas ideas locas de mi cabecita. Un poco de lima-limón aparecerá de la mano de la pareja más "fogosa"… ;D

"_Enseñarás a volar,  
pero no volarán tu vuelo.  
Enseñarás a soñar,  
pero no soñarán tu sueño.  
Enseñarás a vivir,  
pero no vivirán tu vida.  
Sin embargo…  
en cada vuelo,  
en cada vida,  
en cada sueño,  
perdurará siempre la huella  
del camino enseñado."  
_

_**Madre Teresa De Calcuta**_

"_Si los niños viven con crítica… Aprenden a condenar.__  
Si los niños viven con hostilidad…Aprenden a vivir luchando.  
Si los niños viven el ridículo… Aprenden a ser tímidos.  
Si los niños viven con vergüenza… Aprenden a sentirse culpables.  
Si los niños viven con tolerancia… Aprenden a ser pacientes.  
Si los niños viven con estímulo… Aprenden a confiar.  
Si los niños viven con alabanza… Aprenden a apreciar.  
Si los niños viven con honradez… Aprenden la justicia.  
Si los niños viven con seguridad… Aprenden a tener fe.  
Si los niños viven con aprobación… Aprenden autoestima.  
Si los niños viven con aceptación y amistad…  
Aprenden a hallar amor en el mundo." _

(Texto que saqué de http: // www . poemasde . net / los-ninos-aprenden-lo-que-viven-poemas-para-la-familia/ )


	15. Capítulo 13

**Volví!!!! Si si!!! No es una alucinación!!!! Soy yo!!! Ya sé q iba a subir los caps luego de escribir toda la 2da parte, pero no me aguanté!!! Además Paky se enoja si no subo (pasen por su fic q se está poniendo re intrigante!!)!!!! Así q los voy a ir escribiendo y subiendo a la par!!!! Este cap no lo iba a subir hoy... pero gracias a Tiwii que está super atenta al fic (muchas gracias por eso!!! XD) y me pidió actualización acá les va...  
Lo único es que me van a tener que tener paciencia!!! Todavía no escribí los caps siguientes!!!!  
Besos!!!! Espero verlos pronto!!!!**

* * *

******E.J. Super-VampWolf**

**(Jake**** POV)**

– ¡E.J., el vampirito, soy yo! – cantaba Alice a mi bebé. Con la melodía de ese programa para niños, del avioncito amorfo*.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Y la parte de lobo?! – me quejé.

– Por suerte no la tiene. ¿No ves que es de lo más bonito? – me respondió la Rubia. Sí, E.J. era precioso. No tenía más de 1 mes de nacido y ya parecía de 1 año. Su piel era un color intermedio entre el de Nessie y el mío. Su cabello negro como el mío. Sus ojos verdes como los de su abuelito, Edward, en sus tiempos de humano. ¡Cómo me gustaba llamarlo abuelito! Aunque perdió la gracia cuando E.J. lo llamó así. "Abelito" fue su segunda palabra. Aunque, para los demás, fue la primera porque no consideraron el "Auuuu" como tal. Eso sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de palabras que transmitía mediante su mente. Formulaba frases completas y coherentes. Por fortuna había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.

Por lo demás parecía un niño normal, se alimentaba como uno (más como un niño lobo), no tenía ponzoña como los vampiros, y su piel no brillaba como la de ellos (aunque era igual de resistente). Era fuerte y rápido, casi tanto como Nessie o Nahuel. En fin, había heredado las mejores características de cada raza. Sin embargo, estábamos algo preocupados en cuanto a su desenfrenado crecimiento. Ness seguía creyendo fielmente en sus teorías matemáticas de infinitos y demás que a mí me mareaban, pero una vez que lo reflexioné le encontré la lógica.

– Digo yo, si planean quedarse en _mi _casa todo el santo día, podrían hacer menos ruido. Trato de estudiar. – Me quejé nuevamente. – ¿Para qué tiene E.J. semejante poder sino?

– Primero, esta es "_tu_" casa gracias a mi hermana Alice. – me echó en cara la Rubia. – Si no te hubiera _aconsejado_ qué números jugar en la lotería estarías todo el día en nuestra casa. – Era verdad, como regalo de "primer hijo" Alice me había dado uno de los mejores consejos de mi vida. Y con ese dinero Nessie y yo pudimos comprarnos una casa cerca de nuestra Universidad y de los Cullen. – Segundo, nadie te mandó a ser padre adolescente. Así que ahora atente a las consecuencias. – me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. – Y deberías agradecernos que cuidamos de E.J. para que puedan seguir estudiando. – ¡Ja! Si le encanta cuidar de él. Como ella no puede tener un hijo propio, ¡ni que le molestara! Estaba a punto de gritárselo en la cara cuando E.J. habló en mi mente:

_Papá, por favor no le digas eso a la tía. Se va a sentir muy mal._

– Está bien. Sigan jugando. – mi hijo más maduro que yo, ¡qué remedio! – Pero shhhh. – Rose me miró con suficiencia, pero luego de una mirada de mi hijo, y de seguro una reprimenda mental, ella alzó las cejas, suspiró y se disculpó (o lo que se puede considerar disculpa por parte de Rosalie):

– Está bien. No vamos a hacer ruido, perrito. Sigue estudiando. – se aclaró la garganta. – Y… cualquier duda que tengas… emmm… yo te puedo ayudar.

– ¡Wow! Gracias, Barbie profesora. – E.J. sí que era persuasivo.

– ¡Vamos E.J.! ¡Juguemos a los modelos! – gritó una emocionadísima Alice. Mi pobre hijo rodó los ojos pero me dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada de "lo que hago por vos, viejo". – Vamos a ver a los abuelos. Dejemos a papá estudiar tranquilo. – se giró a verme. – ¿A qué hora llega Ren?

– En unas horas. Tenía examen de Química. – Y yo que me quejaba por tener que estudiar tanto. ¡Medicina había elegido Ness! Ver los libros de ella me daba ganas de seguir estudiando lo mío. "_Por lo menos no tengo que estudiar tanto como Ness_" me repetía cuando me sentía desalentado.

– ¿Qué te parece una pijamada en casa, sobrinito? – lo invitó Alice. Nos estaba regalando a Nessie y a mí tiempo a solas. ¡Qué vampira más adorable! Le sonreí en agradecimiento. Me guiñó un ojo. A veces me preguntaba si se daba cuenta de que mi hijo era capaz de leer la mente. ¡Qué remedio! Sacudí la cabeza.

***

– Hola, mi vida. – me sobresalté. Era mi Nessie. Yo todavía seguía sentado estudiando y me había acostumbrado al silencio. Me abrazó por detrás, dándome un beso al estilo Spiderman. ¡Cómo me encantaba! – No sabía que los poderosos alfas se asustaban con tanta facilidad. – Se burló entre besos.

– Eres un monstruito aterrador, amor. – la levanté y la recosté sobre mi falda. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras reía. – ¿Sabes? Tenemos _toda_ la noche para nosotros solos.

– Lo sé. Alice me avisó. – sonrió seductoramente. – Por eso te traje un regalito. – susurró besando mi oreja y luego mi cuello.

**(Ness POV)**

Esa mañana desperté antes que Jake para prepararle el desayuno. Él siempre quería prepararme el desayuno, pero no le hacía mucha gracia drenar a un animar para traerme la sangre y a mí no me apetecía comer medialunas con chocolatada.

– ¿Piensas dormir todo el día, precioso? – lo desperté susurrándole al oído. Él sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

– Estoy empezando a creer que tu objetivo en la vida es matarme del cansancio. No dormí ni 4 horas. Menos mal que es sábado.

– Me parece que te estás poniendo viejito, Jakie. Si quieres seguir durmiendo, está bien. Pero va a ser una lástima tirar el desayuno.

– Mmmm… me voy a sacrificar. – y se acomodó en la cama para comer. Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía. – No puedo permitir que se desperdicie la comida. Está delicioso. – lo observé comer. – ¿Quieres? – me ofreció un hotcake.

– No, gracias. – negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar el gesto de asco. – Jake, me parece que tendrías que hablar con Leah.

– ¿Leah? ¿Sigue ocupada con los exámenes? – contestó con fastidio. – Hace mucho que no la veo. ¡Ni siquiera ha conocido a E.J.! ¿Tanto le va a afectar en sus estudios venir a conocer a nuestro hijo?

– Es que ayer la vi en la Universidad. Me quiso evitar pero la alcancé. No se puede dar el lujo de cambiar de fase en pleno campus. – sonreí pero Jake seguía enfuruñado. – La cuestión es que ya sé por qué no ha venido a conocer a E.J.: la razón es E.J. – me miró confundido. Suspiré. – Ya lo sospechaba, sólo necesitaba confirmarlo. Tiene miedo de imprimarse de él y lastimar a Nahuel.

– ¡Pues es una cobarde! Dejar todo. Abandonar a su familia y amigos por un miedo infundado. – soltó. Aunque parecía menos indignado. Acaricié su cabello. Eso siempre lo serenaba. – Está bien. Estoy exagerando un poco tal vez. No nos ha abandonado. La entiendo. Pero… me sigue dando bronca. Que quede claro que voy a hablar con ella, pero que sigo enojado.

– Eres tan fácil. – lo besé.

– Es tu culpa. – susurró contra la piel de mi cuello. – Creo que Leah puede esperar un par de horas…

– Me parece que _tu_ objetivo en la vida es morir de cansancio… – pude murmurar.

– Qué bueno que tengamos el mismo objetivo, entonces.

***

Al mediodía fuimos a ver a E.J. y a avisarles que íbamos a ir a ver a Leah.

– ¿La tía Leah? – preguntó E.J. emocionado. – ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡La quiero conocer! El tío Seth me ha hablado mucho de ella. – miré a Jake para que me ayudara a darle una excusa. Gracias al cielo mamá estaba ahí usando su escudo. Ya se le había hecho costumbre. No era recomendable que E.J. escuchara _todos_ los pensamientos de la gente. Además le daba dolor de cabeza, lo que era razonable. A mi papá a veces le abrumaba escuchar mentes y eso que era vampiro.

– Es que vamos precisamente para traerla aquí, hijo. – le contestó Jake con la verdad. – De los pelos si es necesario. – agregó en un susurro bastante audible para todos. – Voy a prender el auto, Nessie. Te espero afuera.

– ¿Ma? – me llamó la atención E.J. cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. – No vas a dejar de le tire le los pelos a la tía Leah, ¿no? – me pidió preocupado.

– Por supuesto que no, hijo. – reí. – Además Jake no es capaz de traerla de los pelos… – lo miré. – Te prometo que no lo dejaría. – sonrió de oreja a oreja y me dio un abrazo.

***

Llegamos al campus y llamé a Nahuel para preguntarle dónde estaban.

– ¡Nessie! ¡Disculpá que no hemos ido a ver a E.J.! – me respondió con culpa. – Leah me contó que ya saben por qué. – estaba apenado. – Perdón por todas las excusas. No quería mentirles.

– Tranquilo, Nahuel. – reí. – Y a propósito. A E.J. le encantaron todos los juguetes que le mandaron. Siempre me ha parecido curioso que cuando la gente se siente culpable regala cosas.

– Siempre te ha resultado curioso _todo_ a ti. – rió junto conmigo.

– Bueno, ahora te voy a pedir un favor así ya no te sientes culpable. – no me contestó.

– ¡Boo! – Jake y yo nos sobresaltamos. Nahuel se había dado cuenta que estábamos aquí y nos había sorprendido por la espalda. Cuando dejamos de reír nos abrazamos como si hubieran pasado años. – Se ven muy bien. Les sienta la paternidad. – nos halagó. – Ni se nota que tuviste un hijo, Nessie.

– Ni siquiera me dolió. – me jacté.

– Habla por ti. Mi mano no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que la sostuviste en el parto. – bufó Jake. Bueno, sí, había dolido un poquito… un poquito bastante. – Nahuel sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía:

– Y veo que tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado ni un ápice.

– Vale, vale. Ni que no nos hubiéramos visto por 10 años. Te estás volviendo nostálgico, Nahuelito. – se burló Jake. – Yo también te he extrañado, viejo. – Y se dieron un medio abrazo de "machos".

– ¿Quieren que los deje solos un par de horas? – me reí. – Hablando en serio. Queremos hablar con Leah.

– No la van a convencer. Ya saben lo dócil que es. – nos advirtió. – Hasta tenía miedo de que si yo iba, la terminara convenciendo de que fuera conmigo a visitarlos. Está paranoica.

– Hombre, parece que te tuviera de rehén. – Jake rodó los ojos.

– La entiendo, Jacob. Tiene miedo de volver a sufrir y de hacerme sufrir a mí. Debo admitir que yo tampoco estoy muy tranquilo que digamos, pero creo que le hace peor aislarse de esa manera. Lo he pensado mucho y lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra. Si se imprima de su hijo, lo aceptaré. – su mirada era triste.

– Nahuel. – le di un abrazo. – No tiene por qué pasar eso. Ustedes se aman.

– Sam y yo también nos amábamos. – nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Leah. – Perdónenme. – susurró.

– ¡Beta abandónica a la vista! – rió Jake. Si me quedaba alguna duda de que la arrastraría de los pelos de vuelta a casa, en ese momento se me borró. Sabía que la extrañaba mucho. Toda esa fachada de lobito indignado no me engañaba. Entonces, el Porche amarillo de Alice estacionó al lado nuestro y nuestro hijo gritaba de alegría:

– ¡Tío Nahuel! ¡Tía Leah! – y saltó a los brazos de Leah. Todos los miramos desconcertados.

– E.J. – musitó finalmente Leah con mucha ternura.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

*** "Jay-Jay, el avioncito" (la canción sonaba: YEY-YEY, el avioncito soy yo)… Siempre me quedó pegada la melodía!!! Jaja!!! La canción de Alice sonaría "I-YEY, el vampirito soy yo"**

**Bue.. perdón por dejarlos en suspenso!!!! Recuerden que algunas cosas de E.J. me las prestó Sofía Swan!!!! Grax de nuevo!!!!!! Todavía no digo bien todas las cosas que me prestó para no spoilear el fic!!!!!!! (incluye el nombre, el color de ojos y una carácterística q no voy a adelantar)**

**No sé si estoy del todo convencida con el cap pero bue.. si me pinta después lo cambio... XD**

**Besos!!!!! ^^**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Bue... voy a empezar con una mala noticia... Lo más probable es q no voy a poder actualizar en unas 3 sem... tngo q rendir el 15 y el 22 para lo q no he estudiado nada... tngo un cumple y tngo q hacer un par de trabajos... por favor por favor no me odien!!! Yo los quiero!!!! Así q les subo cap clave y bien extenso... uds sabrán administrarlo... si lo van leyendo de a poco o todo de una (lo q normalmente hago yo... después ando llorando por los rincones por leer la continuación XD)... No creo q me qdó así con mucha acción pero bue... es lo q hay... Ojalá les guste!!!! Nos vemos abajo!!!!**

* * *

**Ataque**

**(Alice POV)**

– ¡E.J.! ¡Qué grande estás! ¿Me vas a perdonar por no poder ir a verte antes? – lo saludó Leah con toda naturalidad.

– Claro, tía. Pero a partir de ahora me van a ir a visitar más seguido. ¿Promesa? – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Promesa. Y cruzaron los meñiques.

– ¡Qué adorables! ¡Están como para sacarles una foto! – exclamé emocionada. – ¡Oigan! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Fotoooo! – me fui a buscar la cámara saltando de la felicidad. Cuando me giré para verlos todos me miraban con incredulidad y algo enojados. – ¿Qué? No me vengan con que no están arreglados para salir en una foto porque estamos todos preciosos. ¡Wow! Incluirme en el halago es un comportamiento propio de Rose. Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con ella. – sacudí la cabeza. Seguían mirándome raro. – ¿Qué? – repetí exasperada.

– ¿Cómo pudiste traer a E.J.? – soltó Jake.

– ¡Duhh! En el Porche. ¿Qué no lo ves? Es lindo y amarillo. – le respondí señalándolo. – Ya sé, ya sé. – agregué. No estaban para bromas al parecer. – Lo _vi_ todo. O mejor dicho, _no vi nada_. – rodé los ojos ante las expresiones en blanco de todos. – Vi que no se iban a imprimar. Estaba medio borroso como siempre, pero el futuro de E.J. no se borró. – seguían observándome con desconcierto. – Bueno, el punto es que no se imprimaron y que yo todavía no he podido tomar la foto. Me hacen el favor de acomodarse. – les indiqué con la mano que se pusieran juntos.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero una foto con mi familia! – los alentó Leah sonriendo al ver que nadie se movía. Tomó a Nahuel de la mano y besó su mejilla, con E.J. aún en sus brazos.

– ¡Wiiii! ¡Foto! – festejó mi sobrino. _¡Hey! ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación por escrito? _Agregó en nuestras mentes.

***

– No se imaginan lo tranquila y avergonzada que me siento. – nos dijo Leah mientras E.J. jugaba con Nahuel. – Gracias por traerlo, Alice. Imagino que pensaste que lo mejor era "quitar la bandita rápidamente".

– En realidad, tenía una teoría de mis visiones. – les comenté. Me miraron con escepticismo. – ¿Saben? Además de ser una vampira con estilo, tengo cerebro. Y como todos tienen sus teorías, yo también quería tener la mía. – rieron. No les presté atención y proseguí: – Como saben, a los licántropos no los puedo ver. Según Carlisle porque sus vidas están atadas a muchos cambios. Ahora, por convivir tanto con ustedes, no se ve todo completamente negro, aunque sigo viendo prácticamente nada. De igual modo. – sacudí la cabeza. Ya me estaba yendo por las ramas. – Pero tampoco puedo ver a Nessie con total claridad. En cambio, ver a Nahuel es relativamente más fácil... – observé a Leah preocupada. ¡Qué idiota! _¡Refriégale en la cara que no se ha imprimado de Nahuel, Alice! ¡Bien hecho!_ Me regañé a mí misma. Por suerte no me había prestado atención. Miraba a Nahuel jugando con E.J. con mucho amor, algo de nostalgia y un poco de… esperanza. No lo había notado antes, pero el cabello de Leah estaba más largo y se la veía más relajada. Seguramente hacía un tiempo que no cambiaba de fase.

– ¿Decías? – insistió Jake. Él no se había dado cuenta de mi metida de pata.

– ¿Qué? – Leah volvió a nuestra conversación. – Disculpa, Alice. Es que se ven tan adorables. Prosigue con tu teoría. – ¡Oh, oh! Ya me había salvado una vez, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? _¡SuperVamp-Wolf al rescate!_ Pensé, casi grité. _¡E.J., ven a jugar con Leah!_ Lo convoqué mentalmente. E inmediatamente mi sobrino llamó a Leah para que se uniera a ellos. Por supuesto, ella no se pudo negar.

– ¡Ufff! – resoplé aliviada.

– ¿Tanto lío por no tener tu propia teoría y ahora no nos la cuentas? – se quejó Jacob.

– Es que por poco logro que Leah se lleve a Nahuel a una isla desierta por el resto de sus existencias. – le expliqué. No entendió. Nessie rodó sus ojos.

– Lo que Alice quiere decir es que no puede verme tan bien a mí como a Nahuel por nuestra imprimación. Eso nos ata demasiado fuertemente. Pero Leah y Nahuel no están imprimados. Por eso piensa que puede verlo un poco más claramente a él que a mí. Es una interesante teoría, Alice. – me felicitó.

– Sigo sin entender lo de la isla. – acotó Jake.

– Lo dice por lo paranoica que está Leah sobre la imprimación. – sacudió la cabeza riendo.

– Yo ya di mi teoría al respecto. – comentó muy pagado de sí mismo. Lo miramos confundidas. – En nuestras leyendas no hay señales de mujeres loba. La imprimación, tranquilamente, se puede aplicar sólo a los machos. Simple, pero lógico.

– Aún así, fue bastante arriesgado traer a E.J. No tenemos muchas pruebas de que la imprimación sea lo que afecta tus visiones de los que no somos licántropos. – me retó Nessie.

– Oh, sí. Tengo una prueba más. Maggie y Sean. – anuncié orgullosa. – ¿Recuerdas en tus 16? No vi a Maggie asistiendo. A Siobhan y Liam sí los vi. Y nunca había tenido un problema viendo vampiros. Son mucho más fáciles de ver que cualquier otro ser. En ese momento no le di importancia. Pensé que había sido un cambio de planes de último momento. Pero después de que se me ocurrió esta idea me puse a pensarlo mejor.

– Además de que el lazo de la imprimación te "nubla la vista" del futuro de los no licántropos. Podemos sacar otra conclusión. – me interrumpió Jake. Nessie y yo lo miramos confundidas. – A Maggie la podías ver cuando Sean no había nacido aún y a Bella también la podías ver cuando Nessie no había nacido, o sido concebida, mejor dicho.

– En cuanto Bella decidió tenerla su futuro se borró. – recordé.

– Pues ahí tienen. A lo mejor no te diste cuenta pero a Maggie no la podías ver incluso antes de que Sean naciera, posiblemente desde que fuera concebido. – concluyó. Hice memoria. Tenía razón. No recordaba una fecha exacta porque tampoco es que me la pasaba viendo el futuro de Maggie.

– O sea, que en cuanto uno es concebido, está "atado" a su imprimado. – reflexionó Ren.

– Pero eso no tendría sentido si tomamos en cuenta a Jared y Kim. Ellos no se imprimaron sino hasta que Jared cambió. – dijo Jake.

– Tú ya te habías transformado cuando Ness fue concebida. En cuanto a ellos, no sé, porque no los conocía antes de que se imprimaran. Pero Kim siempre estuvo muy enamorada de Jared, ¿no es cierto?

– Qué cotilla eres, Alice. ¿Cómo te enteras de tantas cosas? – rió Jake.

– Tengo mis contactos. – le respondí orgullosa. – Pero en cuanto a Maggie y Sean. Sean ni siquiera se había transformado cuando se imprimaron. Eso nunca había pasado. En su momento, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que era así porque se trataba de una vampira. Pero la teoría se aplica también.

– Muy interesante. Y romántico. Un lazo que nos une en cuanto llegamos al mundo. – comentó Nessie. – Me pregunto si eso ocurrirá con el resto de las personas.

– Espero que sí. Porque sino se están perdiendo de lo mejor que les puede pasar jamás. – susurró Jake en su oído y la besó. Era un momento Kodak… ¡Y yo que me había quedado sin pilas en la cámara!

***

Una semana más tarde, Leah, Nahuel, Nessie, Jacob, E.J., Jazz y yo fuimos a La Push de visita, Edward y Bella irían unos días más tarde a Forks para ayudar a Nessie a presentar a su hijo a Renee. Charlie y Sue la habían invitado aprovechando que su marido tenía que viajar. Ellos ya conocían a E.J. pero había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo habían venido a ver. Pobre Charlie, algún día de esos le iba a dar un infarto.

Yo quise usar mi tiempo para hacer investigaciones sobre mi teoría. Pero claro, un pueblo lleno de licántropos no favorecía mucho a mi don. Ni modo. Me entretuve actualizando los guardarropas de todos los que lo necesitaban con urgencia, y vaya que eran muchos. Gracias a Dios Fabish seguía trabajando en el mall de Port Angeles. Era una adorable y entusiasta muchacha. Hiperactiva y creativa. Estaba estudiado diseño y tenía mucho estilo. No sabía a quién, pero me recordaba a alguien.

– ¡Alice! ¡Alice! – saludó sorprendida. – Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¡Pero mírate nada más! ¿Qué tomas para mantenerte tan bien? – había hecho lo que podía para "envejecerme" un tanto pero, al parecer, no había hecho un gran trabajo. Le di un abrazo. Era la humana con la que mejor me había llevado en toda mi existencia, además de Bella.

– ¡Tú también estás igual! Excepto por el pelo. Te sienta el rubio, niña. – sonreí. Saqué la tarjeta de crédito de mi cartera de cuero violeta. – Vine a vaciarte la tienda. – Prácticamente lo hice. – ¿Por qué no está trabajando Patrick contigo hoy? – quise saber. Chuzmear era parte esencial del proceso de compras. – ¿Renunció? – negó con la cabeza. – ¿Lo echaron? ¡No lo puedo creer! Nunca he conocido a un hombre con mejor estilo que él.

– No, es que está en el funeral de una tía. La pobre chocó en el auto hace unos días. Estaba llegando al orfanato a trabajar. Por suerte los niños no presenciaron el accidente. Era muy querida allí. Me siento muy mal por Patrick. También murieron las 3 personas que iban en el auto contra el que colisionó. Hubo una gran explosión.

– Lo siento mucho. – puse mi mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Por qué no vas al funeral a acompañar a Patrick? – podía ver que su jefe no iría a supervisarla ese día, así que le ofrecí reemplazarla. – ¡Vamos! ¿Quién mejor que yo para atender la tienda? Llama a tu novio para que venga a buscarte. – insistí. Finalmente aceptó.

– Te debo un regalo, ¿eh? – le encantaba hacer regalos. Y a mí recibirlos, por lo que no me negué como todos hacen, por educación, cuando bien les encanta que les hagan regalos.

***

E.J. estaba muy feliz por ver a su familia y amigos. Una noche en la playa, estaba con Claire, Sean y Harry jugando. Luego unos chicos comenzaron a molestar a unos niños turistas, entonces E.J. los defendió. No se puso a pelear, sólo hablando logró que los chicos se disculparan. El grupo de niños siguió a E.J. toda la noche. Estaban maravillados con él.

– Primito, eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? – lo halagaba Claire. El rió.

– Sólo hice lo que debía hacer porque podía hacerlo. – respondió sabiamente. A Charlie se le infló el pecho orgulloso de su bisnieto. E.J. disfrutaba mucho de las pocas charlas que tenía con Charlie, quien no era de mucho hablar, pero cuando se trataba de enseñarle a su nieto sobre la justicia, se compenetraba, al igual que el pequeño escuchándolo.

***

Renee tomó con bastante sorpresa lo de E.J. pero no con menos amor. A veces los humanos me asombraban más que cualquier criatura mítica. Por ello, Bella y Edward se fugaron esa misma noche a vaya a saber dónde. ¡Esos dos eran incansables!

Una tarde estaba en la cocina de Charlie secando unos vasos con E.J. que había insistido en ayudarme, cuando tuve una visión horrible. Una masacre en el orfanato de Port Angeles. Antes de que ocurriera la tragedia, dos vampiros que se me hacían conocidos discutían:

– _¡Ya no soporto la sed, Ángela! –_ exclamaba el hombre. Era Ben. ¡Eran Ben y Ángela! Y eran vampiros. Estaban en un sótano lleno de animales pequeños muertos; desangrados, de seguro.

– _Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco. Pero no podemos salir. Nos van a atrapar como a ese otro chico._

– _Es que oigo sus corazones, huelo su sangre dulce… Me estoy volviendo loco._

– _Yo también, Ben. Pero no podemos matar a esos niños inocentes. Por más dulce, tentadora, cálida… –_ no terminó de decir la frase que la visión se volvió toda negra. Y luego la masacre. Sangre, gritos, llanto por todos lados.

Volví a mí y E.J. me miraba preocupado. Había visto todo lo que yo. Ese tipo de cosas no debería presenciar un niño.

– Tenemos que hacer algo. – sentenció seriamente. – Voy a buscar al tío Jasper y a papá. Mamá puede distraer al abuelito. – Parecía todo un adulto. Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a estos crecimientos raros.

Cuando llegaron Jazz y Jacob les conté lo de la visión.

– Son sólo ellos dos. Son neófitos. No es necesario molestar a la manada. – le dijo Jazz a Jake cuando éste tomó su celular.

– Sí, lo sé. Llamo a papá para que invite a Charlie a casa así no sospecha porque nos vamos.

– Inteligente. – lo halagó Jasper.

– Vamos. – Jake nos apuró. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que nos cuentas, Alice.

– Chicos, me voy a lo de Billy. ¿No les molesta, no? – nos avisó Charlie.

– Para nada. E.J. seguro que quiere ir contigo, Charlie. – el pequeño miró a su padre entre enojado y haciendo un puchero. – Nessie los acompañara. – agregó Jake. Conocía bien a su hijo. Sabía que tenía la intención de escaparse para ir a ayudarnos.

Corrimos todo el camino hasta Port Angeles. Ya había oscurecido, por lo que no era posible que nos vieran.

– Ya no veo nada. Es muy extraño. Como si un licántropo estuviera a su lado. Pero no hay olor a lobo. – comenté cuando estábamos en la entrada del orfanato. Nos metimos por una ventana que estaba abierta. Todo estaba en silencio. Todavía no había ocurrido ninguna desgracia por suerte. Sigilosamente nos dirigimos al sótano. Cuando entramos había una niña pelirroja de unos 5 años al lado de Ben y Ángela. Él estaba por morder su brazo. – ¡Ben, Ángela! Soy yo, Alice. No muerdan a la niña. Pueden controlarse. – supliqué.

– ¿Alice? No entiendes. El calor, el aroma, no podemos resistirnos. – se disculpaba la neófita. Pero Ben ni siquiera habló y aprovechó nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras para morder a la humana. Entonces Jacob, que ya había cambiado de fase, se abalanzó sobre Ben y Jasper corrió para alejar a la niña de ellos. Ángela atacó al lobo rojo y por poco lo muerde. Corrí a ayudarlo pero Ben se disponía a acometer a Jasper y a la pequeña así que tuve que enfocar mi atención en él. ¿Por qué nos habíamos confiado tanto? Entonces entró E.J. corriendo y temblando. No pude creer lo que vi. Estaba más pálido, sus ojos eran rojos y olía a… vampiro. Se había metamorfoseado en un vampiro. Y se dirigía a Jasper.

– ¡Nooo E.J.! ¡No muerdas a la niña! – gritó Jake. Pero en su distracción Ángela lo noqueó. Eso llamó la atención de E.J. y cambió de rumbo para arremeter en contra de Ángela. Corrió con tal rapidez que en el primer intento clavó sus dientes en su nuca. Ella comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo. E.J. se tiró al lado de su papá:

– ¡E.J.! ¡Es tu padre! ¡Lo matarás si lo muerdes! – grité.

_No voy a morderlo, tía. Hazme el favor de calmarte… ¡Cuidado!_ Gritó en mi mente. Me agaché justo en el momento en que Ben iba embestirme. Pero aprovechó mi distracción para escaparse por la puerta. Cuando estaba por ir en su busca recordé a la niña llena de sangre y a Jasper que la sostenía. Busqué sus ojos con los míos. Estaba succionando el veneno del organismo de la pequeña.

– ¡Jazz! – susurré. Una cosa era el autocontrol en presencia de humanos, otra muy diferente era beber sangre y detenerse.

_Tranquila. Él puede. _Dijo E.J. en mi mente y probablemente en la de Jasper también porque dejó de verme a mí para observarlo a él.

– Sí, Jazz. Tú puedes. Yo debo buscar a Ben. – la – Por favor, no dejes que lastime a nadie. – suplicó la niña mirándome intensamente con sus ojos color avellana. Para mi sorpresa no estaba inconciente y ni siquiera lloraba. Tenía una pasividad envidiable. – Creo que ya no me quemo. – le informó a Jasper. Él se detuvo me miró y sonrió aunque parecía confundido. Estaba orgulloso de su autocontrol. Sin embargo la niña no duró mucho conciente. Corrí en busca de Ben. Por suerte Nessie, que había ido tras de E.J. cuando se percató de que se había escapado, estaba luchando con éste y no había tenido la oportunidad de dañar a nadie. Con mi ayuda lo atrapamos y nos dirigimos al sótano de nuevo. Jasper intentaba despertar a la pelirroja y E.J. a su papá, pero sólo el pequeño tuvo éxito.

– Necesita sangre. – musitó Jazz. Sus ojos tenía un pequeño brillo rojizo.

– Sujeta a Ben. Yo me haré cargo de eso. – le ordenó Ness. Salió por la puerta y en cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta con un par de agujas y jeringas. Mordió su muñeca y metió la jeringa para sacarse sangre y se la aplicó a la niña. – No tenemos tiempo para llegar a un hospital. Está casi muerta. Por suerte mi sangre es útil para cualquier transfusión. – nos explicaba mientras repetía el proceso una y otra vez hasta que la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a tomar color. Jacob, que ya se había recuperado casi por completo la asistió en lo que pudo, curando sus heridas.

– Ponle un poco de mi sangre, amor. No puedes perder tanta sangre tú sola. – le sugirió.

– Capaz que tu sangre le ayuda a reponerse más rápido. – agregó Nessie. Ben estaba en pleno frenesí por toda la sangre que había en el cuarto. Quién era yo para culparlo, ¿no? Y se puso peor cuando notó que Ángela estaba inmóvil en el suelo. ¿Estaría muerta? Pero E.J. sólo la había mordido, era imposible. Sin embargo, se había _transformado_ en vampiro de la nada. Eso era imposible también. Me di cuenta de que mi sobrino volvía a ser el mismo. Estaba tranquilo aunque parecía algo desorientado y observaba a Ángela con curiosidad y dolor. Daba la impresión de que estaba hablándole mentalmente o intentando hacerlo. Pobre mi sobrino. Todo lo que había presenciado no era apto para un niño de tan corta edad, sea vampiro, licántropo o lo que fuera… Ahora trataba de hablarle a un cadáver. La pequeña pelirroja ya estaba mejorando, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte aferrándose a la vida. Cuando nos dispusimos a trasladarla la cosa más extraña sucedió… Otro latido… Uno fuerte, como el arranque de un motor, seguido de muchos latidos pequeños rápidos y débiles, casi inexistentes, similares a los de un colibrí, aunque más rápidos… Y provenían de Ángela.

* * *

**Chan chan chan y recontra chan!!!!!!! Sí, ya sé, flashé mal y me fumé todo con lo de la "destransformación vampírica", al igual q Meyer con el embarazo de Bella... Pero qué quieren q haga??? En mi cabecita qda buena la idea de q E.J. tnga este power!!!! Es q además Meyer hizo tanto hincapié en q "luego de transformarse en vampiro no hay vuelta atrás" q me pareció q podía haberla (me encanta ir en contra de la corriente)... sobre todo si repasan el cap 7 de los orígenes y reflexionan un poco (capaz q en mi cabeza nomás tiene sentido... jaja!!)... Es q E.J. es raza nueva... es mezcla de vamps y hombre lobo... estos se habían separado... ahora estan de nuevo juntos en este nuevo ser... es la "vuelta al origen" por decirlo de alguna manera... así q me dije "porq no va a poder "desvampirizar" vampiros???" jajaja!!! Va a estar interesante la cosa de acá en adelante... lo prometo... ^^**

**E.J. no se imprimó de Leah!!!!! Algunos estarán desepcionados... pero bue... esa era la idea q tuve apenas empecé a idear la historia el año pasado... pero después se me ocurrió una mejor... wajaja!! no la voy a contar ahora!!! lero lero!!! XP**

**Medianamente dejo cerradito el cap... no hay mucho misterio... así q no se pueden quejar tanto... **

**Fabish es por una amiga mía q se re copó con el fic y ama la saga!!!! Y me recuerda mucho a Alice!!!! Así q "Cap 14: Ataque" con la aparición estelar de Fabish...**

**Por fin puedo agradecerle como la gente y darle su crédito a Sofia Swan que me prestó:  
*****El nombre de E.J.,  
*Su color de ojos verdes, por Edward, y la tan escondida y reservada característica:  
*El poder de "transformarse" en vampiro.  
MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Pasense por su fic!!!!! Q es muy tierno!!!! Dos Estrellas, Un Sol**

**El resto de sus características (poder desvampirizar, leer y transmitir pensamientos y demás) es mi delirio personal... un Anita Rocío Original... jajaja!!!**

**Bue... espero q no detesten mi idea... les recuerdo q mi fic se llama "Comienza la Utopía"... así q si esperaban encontrar algo más "realista"... repasen el significado de Utopía... jajaja!!!! XD Un beso!!!! Y mucho amor e inspiración!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Bueno, ya sé que he sido una niña mala... pero acá estoy para reivindicarme!!!! (Son las 4 am y yo terminando de escribir y subiendo cap... me merezco su perdón, creo...) Estuve estudiando y después, lo admito estuve vaga y sin ganas... y luego me copé leyendo fics y TEMPTED!!! q emoción!!!! Me morí al final!!!! No me puede dejar con semejante intriga P.C.!!!!! Pero bue... así es la vida... a otra cosa mariposa...  
Muchas gracias por leerme y reviewarme y demás... Los dejo con el cap... no es muy revelador q digamos pero me qdó bastante largo... así q disfruten... en el cap q viene se vienen algunas explicaciones y más hipótesis...**

**Ahhh me alegro mucho mucho q aceptaran mi idea delirante de la desvampirización... porq es bastante importante en esta historia... ^^**

**Recomiendo los fics q ando leyendo... antes de q me olvide (los links están en mis favoritos): BIENVENIDO A MI CUERPO (se van a matar de risa), SOL NACIENTE (muy injusto q tnga tan pocos reviews siendo tan buena esa historia!!!), ¡PERDÓNAME EL ALMA! (muy muy entretenido y cosas muy nuevas geniales!!!!), NUESTRO HIJO (tremendo lemmon el ultimo cap!!!), ESTO NO TIENE NOMBRE (muy buen culebrón!!), PERDIDOS EN EL PLACER (si el nombre no les dice nada fijense q es rated M... y el resumen lo dice todo... jaja!! muy divertido y se pone hot la cosa) y obvio FUEGO INTERNO de mi beteada preferida (la unica q tngo)... hay más pero no los estoy leyendo ahora... los dejé a medio leer... entren a mis favs y busquen... tngo buen gusto en general... jajaja!!!**

* * *

**Imposible**

**(Jasper POV)**

– ¡Tienes que alimentarte sino no podrás controlarte y esto es lo único que hay! – le insistí por milésima vez a Ben.

– ¡EXIJO VER A ÁNGELA! – volvió a gritar. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Nunca le había prestado especial atención a este niño en el instituto pero la imagen de un chico tranquilo y manso no coincidía con la de este neófito que, por más olas de tranquilidad que le enviara, no se calmaba. Era lógico. Era un vampiro nuevo y estaba preocupado por su pareja. Lo que no era lógico es que se rehusara a beber sangre, por más que sea de animal.

– Tienes que tranquilizarte. Así no vamos a soltarte. Eres un peligro para todos. – solté exasperado. Pocas veces lograban sacarme de mis casillas, pero habíamos pasado por mucho esa noche y por mucho, quiero decir demasiado. Demasiadas cosas imposibles.

– Está bien. Dame esa asquerosa sangre. Podrías soltarme al menos. – lo habíamos encadenado en el sótano de la casa de las afueras de Forks. Por suerte no habíamos vendido esa casa.

– No te voy a soltar hasta que no estemos seguros de que no significas un peligro para nadie. Y por Ángela no te preocupes, que la están cuidando. – aunque sinceramente no sabía qué podíamos hacer por ella. Era extremadamente raro lo que E.J. había provocado.

– Siempre parecieron de otro mundo ustedes. – comentó Ben algo más calmado, luego de beber 2 litros de sangre. – Siento que puedo confiar pero…

– No te voy a mentir, niño.

– ¿Niño? – rió secamente. – No te creas que por llevarme uno o un par de años eres mucho mayor que yo. – Orgullo. Todos los neófitos se creían la gran cosa y los más poderosos.

– Te llevo mucho más que un par de años, niño. Te sorprenderías. – sonreí. Me miró algo sorprendido. – No importa. – sacudí la cabeza. Mira, Ben. Te confieso que no tenemos la más mínima idea de qué es lo que pasa con Ángela. Nunca antes había pasado. Es imposible. O por lo menos, lo era. Ese latido… – suspiré.

– Ese niño es demasiado extraño. – me miró. – ¿Ese sí es un niño, no? – sonreí y asentí. – Ninguna mordedura tuvo ese efecto en los otros. – habló más para sí mismo.

– ¿Qué otros?

– No importa. Están muertos. Ángela no. Al menos, por ahora. Necesito verla. – me rogó. Cada vez los neófitos me sorprendían más. Ya no tenía idea de nada. Aunque me moría por preguntarle sobre esos otros pensé que presionarlo en un tema sobre el que claramente no quería hablar, no era la más brillante decisión.

– Puedes escuchar su latido. – él asintió aunque no era una pregunta. – Bebe más sangre y prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para que puedas estar con ella.

– Esto es de locos. ¡Sangre! ¡Vampiros! ¡No puedo creer que casi mato a una niña!

– No te culpes. Es normal. Bueno es "vampiro-normal" – traté de consolarlo.

– ¿Tú mataste antes? – preguntó algo asustado.

– No estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero he podido controlarlo. Ninguno de nosotros bebe sangre humana ya hace mucho tiempo. No quiere decir que siempre sea fácil.

– Entiendo. Quiero sangre humana pero a la vez no quiero matar a nadie. Debe ser difícil vivir con esa contradicción interna. ¿Siempre es así?

– Con el tiempo se hace más fácil de controlar. Aunque es muy raro. En teoría los recién convertidos ni se enfrentan a esa contradicción. El instinto es más fuerte. Pero después de lo que he visto en estos años ya no me atrevo a asegurar nada.

– Yo sólo quería sangre hasta que vi a Ángela en ese estado. No me malentiendas, sigo deseando sangre, pero me importa más que ella esté viva… o lo que sea que estemos.

– Tendríamos que sacar a la niña, a Ness y a Jake de la casa para que no pierdas el autocontrol si vas a estar al lado de Ángela.

– Jake es el lobo, ¿verdad? No me llama para nada su sangre, así que no se preocupen por él. – hizo un gesto de asco.

– Si, tiene un aroma horrible. – reí.

– Realmente no saben qué es lo que le pasa. – bajó la cabeza. – Piensan que va a morir. De otra forma no dejarías que la vea.

– Honestamente, no creo que vaya a morir. – me miró con algo de esperanza. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te convertiste?

– Los peores 3 días de mi vida. ¿Cómo olvidar el fuego? – se estremeció.

– Parece que le está ocurriendo lo mismo, sólo que al revés. – parecía una locura dicho en voz alta.

– ¿Se está volviendo humana de nuevo?

– No estamos seguros. Ahora mismo están llegando Carlisle y los demás. – justó oí que entraban a la casa. – ¿Emmett, podrías venir acá? – lo llamé sin levantar la voz. En cuestión de segundos llegó mi hermano.

– ¡No te puedo creer! Voy a empezar a salir más con ustedes. Se llevan toda la diversión. – palmeó mi espalda. Rodé los ojos. Sólo a Emmett le podía parecer divertido lo que había pasado. – Se ve que el gen que atrae los problemas de Bella es dominante y lo heredaron su hija y su nieto. – lo miré confundido.

– ¿Gen dominante? – casi sonreí.

– ¿Qué? Nos trajimos una biblioteca entera de libros. Algo tenía que hacer en el camino a casa sobre todo porque Rose no me dejó manejar. Se quejaba de que iba demasiado lento. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡¿Yo… lento?!

– No quieres que responda a eso, créeme. – rodé los ojos. – ¿Te puedes quedar con Ben? Quiero ver qué está pasando arriba.

– Ohhh… yo quería ver a la "desvampirizada" – prácticamente hizo un puchero. – Ya he visto muchos neófitos. Aunque si tiene ganas de pelear, sería otra cosa. Por cierto. ¡Hola, Ben! ¡Tanto tiempo! – lo saludó sonriente. Desbordaba entusiasmo. No podía decir lo mismo de Ben.

– Estoy haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por estar tranquilo y él no me está ayudando. – me habló apretando los dientes.

– ¡Ehhh! Yo soy el Maestro del Autocontrol. Te puedo dar algunos tips. – se quejó Emmett. Tal vez no era la mejor idea haberlo llamado a él.

– Prometo que vuelvo enseguida. – miré a Ben con culpa.

– Eres persuasivo, ¿sabías?

– Me lo han dicho. – reí. – Compórtate. – amenacé a mi hermano.

– La vamos a pasar de diez. ¿Verdad, Bennie? – No sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a arrepentir de haberlos dejado solos.

Fui primero a ver cómo estaba la niña pelirroja. Alice estaba con ella. Entré al cuarto y mi mujer estaba recostada al lado de la niña acariciando con una ternura maternal su cabeza y cantándole bajito. Me emocionó.

– Hola, amor. ¿Cómo está la niña? – besé su frente y me senté en una silla a su lado.

– Está mucho mejor. – me sonrió. – ¿Ben?

– Con Emmett. – suspiré esperando que no lo provocara. Alice también se preocupó un poco.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes? – me felicitó.

– No sé cómo explicarlo. Creo que si hubiera sido otro humano, no hubiera podido detenerme. Es esta niña. Es especial. – solté.

– ¡Hey, que me pongo celosa! – bromeó. – Hablando en serio, sí puedo notarlo. Es especial. Y no lo digo sólo porque no puedo ver su futuro. Es como si transmitiera seguridad y tranquilidad. Me recuerda a ti.

– Mucho más poderosa que yo. Imagínate siendo vampiro, el alcance de su poder. – sacudí la cabeza. – Pero no me arrepiento ni un ápice el no dejar que se convirtiera. Merece una vida normal. Apenas debe tener 5 años.

– Sí. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy responsable de ella.

– Te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo. Me da pena. Seguro vivió en el orfanato toda su vida. A propósito, ¿tienes pensado qué vamos a decir en el orfanato? – dije con algo de dolor. No quería dejar a la niña allí de nuevo, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado, pero era mejor para ella que vivir rodeada de vampiros y demás criaturas peligrosas. Alice también sentía la misma nostalgia que yo.

– Podemos decir que la encontramos desmayada en la calle y la llevamos a nuestra casa para cuidarla hasta que despertó y nos contó dónde vivía. No podemos simplemente dejarla allá. ¿Quién sabe cuánto recuerde? Espero, por su bien, que no recuerde nada. – sacudió la cabeza. – Sería peligroso para ella recordar lo sucedido. Pero algo me dice, que se va a acordar de cada detalle de esta noche. – entonces la niña abrió los ojos.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – nos llamó.

– Hola, preciosa. Yo soy Alice. Él es Jasper. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Hola Alice. Eres muy bonita. Y tienes una linda voz. Gracias por cantar para mí. – sonrió dulcemente.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? – pregunté ansiosamente.

– Tú me salvaste. Gracias. Sentía que lo ibas a hacer. – nos dejó sin palabras.

– ¿De qué te salvé? – quise saber si se acordaba de todo.

– De quemarme. De ese chico de ojos rojos que me mordió. Pobre. Se debe sentir muy culpable.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntamos confundidos Alice y yo.

– Solamente lo sentí. Cuando me mordió supe que se iba a sentir culpable después. Yo no le guardo rencor. ¿Se lo podrían decir? – nos explicó con una sabiduría inusual en una niña de tan corta edad. Aunque ya deberíamos habernos acostumbrado a que la edad a veces no significa nada en una persona.

– Claro, bonita. Yo le voy a decir. – le sonreí. – Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Gracias. – sonrió con ternura. – Soy Marianne.

– ¿Qué bonito nombre? ¿Te puedo llamar Mar? – preguntó mi Alice.

– Si. Me encanta Mar.

– Entonces Mar. Vives en el orfanato, ¿no es así?

– Desde que me acuerdo. Nunca tuve mamá y papá. – sus ojos se entristecieron. Alice acarició su cabello.

– ¿Te acuerdas qué pasó exactamente esta noche, Mar? – pregunté luego de un momento.

– Estaba yendo al baño cuando escuché unos ruidos. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien estaba triste, confundido, enojado y todo al mismo tiempo. Oí ruidos en el sótano y fui a ver. Y encontré al chico y a la chica. Y bueno, después llegaron ustedes y me salvaron. ¿Son vampiros? – preguntó sin rodeos. – Siempre supe que existían seres especiales. – parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

– Es muy peligroso que sepas de nosotros. – no quería asustarla pero tenía que ser sincero.

– No los voy a acusar. Lo prometo. – e hizo la mímica de cerrar sus labios con una llave.

– Gracias, Mar. Pero sigue siendo peligroso que lo sepas. Bueno, bueno. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tienes que dormir. Debes recuperar fuerzas.

– Me siento super bien. Aunque sí tengo sueño. ¿Se quedarían conmigo hasta que me duerma?

– Por supuesto, pequeña. – Alice se acurrucó a su lado y siguió acariciando su cabello.

Cuando Mar se durmió besé a mi Alice, quien insistió en quedarse con la niña, y me dirigí a ver a Ángela.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Algún cambio? – le pregunté a Carlisle apenas entré a su oficina. Habíamos improvisado allí una especie de habitación de hospital. Allí dentro estaban además Bella, Edward y Rosalie. Supuse que Esme y Nessie estarían cocinando algo para Jake y E.J. por el olor que provenía de la cocina.

– Sigue igual. Tiembla como si tuviera frío. Y sus latidos están desenfrenados. Todo parece indicar que está atravesando un proceso parecido pero "inverso", por decirlo de alguna manera, al de la conversión en vampiro. – estaba tan asombrado como todos.

– ¿Quiere decir que E.J. la "desconvirtió"? – se apresuró a preguntar Rose.

– Todavía no sabemos si va a suceder eso, Rosalie. – la detuvo Carlisle. – Podría morir o quién sabe qué podría pasarle. Sólo resta esperar. La hemos abrigado. Pero si es lo que pensamos, ninguna clase de ropa puede quitarle ese frío interno, así como nada puede enfriar el calor de la conversión.

– ¿Cómo está Ben? – quiso saber Bella.

– Sorprendentemente bastante tranquilo. En un principio estaba colérico pero de a poco se calmó. Aunque no sé cómo estará ahora que Emmett lo acompaña. Quería ver cómo marchaban las cosas pero ahora mismo vuelvo para que no lo saque de quicio. Marianne, la niña, se acuerda de todo. – agregué. – Es muy especial. Muy inteligente y, me atrevería a decir, madura para su edad, pero hay algo más. Y, por supuesto, es adorable. Compró a Alice desde el principio. Ahora duerme con ella. Mañana tendremos que decidir qué haremos… – iba a decir "con ella", pero la hacía sonar como un "paquete". No estaba seguro de querer dejarla de nuevo en el orfanato, de sólo pensarlo me hacía extrañarla y sabía que Alice se sentía igual que yo. Era extraño el gran impacto que había causado Marianne en nuestras vidas. – Me parece que deberíamos dejar que Ben venga a acompañar a Ángela. Entre todos podríamos detenerlo si pierde el control, cosa que dudo bastante. Jake podría llevar a Nessie y a E.J. a la cabaña que era de ustedes, Edward. Así no correrían ningún peligro. Alice está con Mar y quedaríamos siete vampiros para controlarlo. Creo que alcanza.

– No creo que sea muy prudente soltarlo. Pero si estuviera en su lugar querría con toda mi alma estar cerca de mi amada. – dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella y ella asintió en acuerdo.

– Entonces vamos a buscarlos.

***

– ¡Wow! ¿Entonces los Vulturi se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas? ¿Así sin dar pelea? – estaba diciendo Ben cuando entramos.

– Sí. Un poco decepcionante a mi parecer. Pero bueno, valió la pena verles las caras cuando los intimidé. Claro, los demás también ayudaron. El escudito de Bellita no es tan aburrido como suena. Pero cuando me vieron listo para el combate temblaron del miedo, la llegada de Nahuel sólo les sirvió de excusa para irse sin dar pelea y perder. – se los veía de lo más entretenidos. Sin embargo, cuando entramos Ben se puso serio:

– ¿Puedo verla? – prácticamente rogó.

– Sí. Vamos a ir todos contigo. Jake se llevó a Nessie y E.J. para que no sean problema.

– ¿Prometes comportarte? – preguntó Edward.

– ¡Hola Ed! ¿Cómo has estado? "¡Bien, bien! ¿Y tú, Ben?" Yo soy un vampiro ahora. "Oh, qué bien. Mi familia y yo también lo somos" – hizo una imitación de mi hermano hilarante. Dejarlo solo con Emmett sí que le había afectado.

– Lo siento, Ben. Hola. Entiende que estamos todos preocupados por la situación.

– Perdona tú. Esto de estar encadenado en un sótano no me hace sentir muy diplomático que digamos.

Llevamos a Ben junto con Ángela. En ningún momento mostró señales de querer escapar. Y cuando entramos a la habitación, él sólo tuvo ojos para ella. Se arrodilló al lado de su cama y tomó su mano con las suyas. Le hablaba bajito en tono desesperado pero dándole fuerzas y ánimo para seguir adelante. Le rogaba que no lo abandonara, aunque ya casi se sentía abandonado. Pobre. Era una catarata de emociones.

Queríamos darle privacidad, así que al ver que no iba a salir corriendo como loco a morder a algún humano, salimos de la habitación.

Si, años atrás, me hubieran dicho que ahora estaríamos dándole privacidad a un neófito para que hable con su novia en proceso de "desvampirización", que fue provocado por el hijo de un licántropo y una híbrida, que se metamorfosea en vampiro, mientras yo absorbía la ponzoña de la sangre de una niña para salvarla (en lugar de desangrarla hasta la muerte), me hubiera reído a más no poder. Pero hacía tiempo que había comenzado a cuestionar el significado de lo imposible.

* * *

**Mar en un principio se iba a llamar Annie (después "alguien" tmb la van a llamar así...) pero le puse Marianne porq combine Annie con Mariana (por Hermione Weasley... q por cierto la ando extrañando... su personaje preferido es Alice y Mar va a tener una relación especial con ella y Jazz... mmm ando adelantadora... mejor dejo de tirar pistas)... **

**Como corresponde le voy a agradecer a Sofia Swan por su préstamo... ahora q conocen casi por completo a E.J. le voy a agradecer en todos los caps siguientes... La autora de DOS ESTRELLAS, UN SOL me prestó:  
*****El nombre de E.J.,  
*Su color de ojos verdes, por Edward, y la tan escondida y reservada característica:  
*El poder de "transformarse" en vampiro.  
MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Pasense por su fic!!!!! Q es muy tierno!!!!  
****El resto de sus características, como ya sabrán (poder desvampirizar, leer y transmitir pensamientos y demás) es mi delirio personal... un Anita Rocío Original... jajaja!!!**

**Bue... creo q no me qda nada por decir... la verdad siento q me olvido de algo pero tngo mucho sueño para hacer memoria... asi q me despido... UN BESO!!!!!!!**

**Ahhh me acordé... tngo un "cap perdido" (vendría a ser un 5.5) sobre Nahuel y Leah... lo escribi para los pervers... es bastante zarpado en comparación a lo q sé escribir (duh, era para los pervers...) aunq lo hice tmb algo chistoso... si tienen ganas de leerlo avisen y la próxima dejo el link de donde está...**

**INSPIRACIÓN Y AMOR PARA TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Capítulo 16

**Volviiii!!!!!!! No ha sido de mala q no actualicé, es q estuve estudiando, y tmp tuve mucha inspiración para el fic (para mi historia original si, asi q andaba loca porq mientras estudiaba se me ocurrían ideones!!! y no podía ponerme a escribir!!! pero no os desespereis!!! anote todos mis delirios!!! jajaja!! le veo mucho futuro a esa historia...hasta la portada y todo tengo pensada)... En fin... rindió frutos!!! Aprobé Algebra I!!!!!!! Con 8!!!! Wiii!!!! Me queda Análisis I el 18... asi q capaz q no actualizo hasta despues!!! Sory!!! Pero esas semanas de diciembre me las voy a pasar escribiendo!!!! si la a Sra. Inspiración no se le da por irse de vacas... XD...**

**Pero bueno, he sido buena y me quedé hasta las 4 am (ahora) escribiendo el cap, hasta q lo terminé!!!! Y quedó larguete!!! Y me tngo q despertar en unas hs porq me voy a Mina a un casamiento!!!! Así q a tener en cuenta q me sacrifico por mi arte!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Poderes**

**(Bella POV)**

– Sigue igual, ¿no? – preguntó Alice al entrar a la habitación donde estábamos Ben, Edward, quien no quería dejarme sola con un neófito suelto por la casa (algunas cosas nunca cambiarían), Carlisle y yo junto con Ángela. Mi amiga del instituto había estado paralizada durante toda la noche. Ben se había quedado a su lado sujetando su mano, que comenzaba a entibiarse, desde que habíamos dejado que entrara a la habitación.

– Igual. ¿Tú no has visto nada?

– Sólo que seguirá así un par de días más. Sigo teniendo una visión de ella abriendo los ojos, _sus_ ojos. Pero nada más después de eso.

– Eso es bueno. Al menos sabemos que despertará. – nos alentó Carlisle.

– Es… – comenzó a decir Alice, pero mi esposo la interrumpió:

– Alice, ¿acompañarías a Bella a ver a Nessie? – lo miré confundida. Él me dio una mirada de "más tarde". Lo besé y salí con Alice.

***

– ¿Qué ibas a decir allí adentro? – le pregunté apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que nadie nos oyera.

– Casi meto la el taco aguja bien profundo en el lodo. Hay otra visión que sigo teniendo. Es como otra opción a la visión de Ángela abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Cuál? – pregunté preocupada.

– Que nunca los abra. Me recuerda a lo que pasa cuando alguien no se decide. Tengo varias visiones posibles sobre el asunto, hasta que se toma la decisión. – me explicó.

– ¿Crees que no se ha decidido? Como si pensara rendirse y… morir.

– No lo sé. Si es tan doloroso como convertirse, lo puede estar considerando. Para colmo hace poco que se convirtió. Tanto dolor junto. Demasiadas emociones…

***

– Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo está E.J.? – todavía me costaba decirle nieto.

– Está relativamente tranquilo. Sigue preguntando por Ángela. ¿Cómo está ella? – le contamos lo que había pasado.

– ¡Abuela, tía! – bajó las escaleras corriendo. Detrás de él bajaba Rosalie.

– Mi niño. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, bien. ¿Cómo está Ángela?

– Está… igual. – No veía el punto en mentirle. Por más escudo que tuviera, me seguía costando mentir. – Pero tenemos esperanzas. Seguro va a mejorar.

– Espero que elija bien. Y que no le duela tanto. – agregó acongojado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntamos todos al unísono.

– Podía oír que le dolía. Como si se congelara, casi tanto que siente que se quema. Y quería morir para dejar de sufrir. Yo le dije que pensara en Ben y en todos los que la quieren. Que luchara por ellos. Se sorprendió al oír mi voz en su cabeza pero me prometió que iba a luchar. No quiero que sufra.

– No te sientas mal, hijo. No es tu culpa. – lo consoló Renesmee.

– Sí es mi culpa. Y me siento mal porque sufra. Pero sé que hice lo correcto. No iba a dejar que matara a nadie. Por el bien de todos y el suyo propio. – hablaba como todo un hombre, y no parecía mayor de 2 años. Indudablemente crecía a una velocidad mucho mayor que su madre.

– Así se habla, hijo. ¡Hijo de lobo! – lo felicitó Jake mientras entraba a la casa. E.J. sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Ya hablé con la manada. Van a estar atentos por si hay más vampiros cerca.

– Buenos días a ti también, perrito. – lo saludó Rose.

– ¿Sigues aquí? Qué pesado que está el día.

– ¿E.J.? – Alice interrumpió a Rose que estaba por replicarle a Jacob. – ¿Te apetece un helado de chocolate blanco?

– ¡Siii! Todavía siento el gusto a sangre. Es horrible. Aunque cuando era Supervampwolf me gustó. – observé a Nessie confundida.

– Esta mañana, Jake le pidió que se convirtiera de nuevo. Le costó un poco. Se ve que cuando está enojado o asustado le es más fácil. En fin, pasó un venado cerca y a E.J. se le hizo agua la boca y nos pidió permiso para comerlo. – nos explicó mi hija.

– Con razón tuve esa visión de E.J. comiéndose al venado.

– Tranquila, Bella. E.J. está en completo control de sí mismo cuando está transformado. – me dijo Rose.

– Porque Supervampwolf es un héroe, ¿verdad? – añadió Alice dedicándole una sonrisa a mi nieto.

– Al servicio de la comunidad. – agregó él estoicamente. No dejaba de sorprenderme.

– ¡Es mejor que su padre! Y hay que ser mejor que yo.

– Sí, por lo menos no anda haciendo trizas su ropa al transformarse. – lo reprendió Alice.

– Ni deja pelos por toda la casa. – se burló Rose.

– En cuanto a la ropa. Soy más lindo sin ella. Y sobre el pelo, sólo voy a decir lo que decía mi abuela: "Homo peloso, homo virtuoso".

– ¿Tu abuela hablaba italiano? – rió Nessie.

– Para nada. Era lo único que sabía decir. Siempre sospeché que tuvo un novio italiano.

– ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – pidió E.J. cuando nos volvíamos a la casa grande.

– No creo que sea una buena idea. – le contesté acariciando su cabeza.

– No va a pasar nada. – me dijo Alice. – Ben no se va a despegar de ella hasta…

– Y si no pasa lo que él quiere. No podemos correr riesgos. Imagina cómo reaccionará entonces. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú?

– Tranquila, Bells. ¡Wow, lo sobreprotector se pega! – rió Jake. – Vamos a estar todos allí. – Finalmente todos nos dirigimos a la casa.

***

Cuando volvimos, Ben le susurraba a Ángela:

– Mi vida, vamos. Tú puedes. Eres fuerte. Recupérate y vamos a estar juntos como siempre.

– Le sugerí que le hablara. – me explicó Edward. – Sus pensamientos son de dolor y abatimiento. Necesita motivación para seguir luchando. Pero apenas puede oírlo. Sus sentidos están como atrofiados.

– Yo puedo hacer que oiga. – irrumpió E.J. en la sala. Otra vez se había escapado. Le habíamos dicho que mejor no entrara. – Ya sé. Perdón por no hacer caso. Pero esto es más importante.

– Déjalo. – me pidió Edward. ¿Ahora era yo más sobreprotectora que él? ¿Tendría razón Jacob?

– Ben. – lo saludó. Éste primero lo miró con odio culpándolo de lo que le pasaba a su novia. Pero al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación en sus mentes. Finalmente Ben asintió. La piel de E.J. se volvió más blanca, sus ojos rojos y su aroma se endulzó asemejándose al de un vampiro.

– Es más fuerte su poder cuando está transformado. – me explicó Edward. – Está haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que Ángela oiga a Ben. Todavía no sabe controlar muy bien su poder. Es posible que todos en la casa oigan esto. Le cuesta canalizarlo. – retiré mi escudo para comprobarlo y efectivamente lo oía.

– _Amor. No te rindas. Sé que duele._ – era la voz de Ben, pero en mi mente. – _Ojalá pudiera pasar por esto en lugar tuyo, para que no sufras. Te pido por favor que no me abandones. Prometo que voy a hacerte muy feliz. Voy a dejar de ver esas películas de acción que tanto te aburren, nunca voy a mentirte, siempre te vas a sentir la mujer más amada del mundo a mi lado. Pero, no me dejes…_

– _Mi vida._ – era suave y estaba cargada de dolor, pero se la sentía esperanzada. Era Ángela. –_ Te amo._

– _No te despidas. No te lo permito._

– _No me despido, tontito. Sólo te recuerdo que te amo. Y puedes ver todas las películas absurdas de acción que quieras. Sólo que no conmigo. _– rió en nuestras mentes, no sin dolor. En eso entró Alice sonriendo.

– E.J. que me oiga, por favor. – le pidió. – _Ángela, aguanta. Faltan sólo 2 días. Sé que duele, pero pronto volverás a ser humana. Todo volverá a la normalidad._

– _Gracias, Alice._ – dijeron Ángela y Ben al mismo tiempo.

– _Ve a alimentarte, Ben. Sangre animal, sangre animal_. – le ordenó. – _Y podrían prender la estufa. Siento demasiado frío._

– ¡Jake! – lo llamó Edward. – Se necesita calor por allí. – le indicó con la cabeza cuando entró.

– Es puramente por motivos de salud. – observó a Ben con culpa cuando acostó a Ángela encima suyo mientras éste le gruñía.

– Por suerte Edward es frío. – dijo por lo bajo. Miré a mi esposo confundida.

– Luego te explico. – me besó. Y todos vimos y escuchamos a Edward hablando con Emmett detrás de Ben en el instituto, sobre invitar a Ángela al baile. Había sido un plan para que él se animara a invitarla.

– Perdón, abuelo. No pude controlarlo. – se disculpó E.J. mientras volvía a la normalidad.

– Gracias. – le dijo Ben ya de mejor humor. – Por todo. Aunque eso fue un poquito cruel. – se dirigió a mi esposo. – Pero gracias igual. ¿Podría ir a cazar? Y si no es mucha molestia, que alguien me acompañe. A veces siento que no puedo confiar en mí mismo.

– No tenías ni que pedirlo. Emmett, Jasper y yo te acompañamos.

– ¿Tan poderoso soy que se necesitan 3 de ustedes para detenerme? – rió.

– Mejor prevenir que curar. – rió Edward. No. Definitivamente él seguía siendo más sobreprotector que yo.

**(Edward POV)**

– Así que no recuerdan quién los convirtió. – comenté con Ben mientras volvíamos de la caza.

– Salíamos del cine, estaba oscuro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, pude ver que me resultaba familiar. ¡Sí! Lo había visto antes en el centro comercial cuando acompañé a Ángela a comprar ropa. Iba detrás de una señora. Creo que era la misma que murió en el incendio.

– ¿Qué incendio?

– Cuando despertamos en ese callejón, pudimos ver un accidente de auto. Sólo que no fue un accidente. Fue para encubrir las muertes.

– ¿Qué muertes? – preguntó Jasper.

– Había un pequeño grupo de vampiros. Eran 3. Con ojos raros. Como si usaran lentes de contacto. Pero no eran… neófitos. ¿Así se dice no? – asentí. – Llevaban capas de viaje negras. – Pude ver en sus recuerdos quienes eran.

– Dimitri, Félix y Jane. – les conté a mis hermanos.

– Sí, recuerdo que la niña llamó a uno Dimitri. Le preguntó si podía localizar a alguien. Pero éste le dijo que no.

– ¿No recuerdas a quién querían localizar?

– No lo dijo. – miré a Jasper preocupado.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? Se ve que los conocen.

– ¿Recuerdas que te conté de los Vulturi? Pues, se ve que tuviste el gusto de conocer a 3 de ellos. – le contestó Emmett.

– ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes cuando me lo contaste? – se golpeó la cabeza.

– Tenías cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte. – lo tranquilicé. – Sigue contándonos.

– La cuestión es que vimos cómo ellos le arrancaban la cabeza al que nos convirtió, cuando lo encontraron alimentándose de esa mujer. Corrimos para el lado contrario inmediatamente. Por suerte no nos vieron. Y nos escondimos en el sótano del orfanato desde esa noche hasta ayer. No alimentábamos de ratas y animales pequeños. No nos arriesgábamos a salir muy lejos. Ángela se negaba a que matáramos a alguien, pero era insoportable la sed. Y cuando entró esa niña no me pude contener. – sacudió la cabeza. Jasper se tensó. Le había tomado mucho cariño a Mar. – No puedo creer que estuve a punto de matar a una niña.

– No lo hiciste. Eso es lo que importa. – Emmett palmeó su espalda.

– Pero sigo queriendo sangre humana. ¿Soy un monstruo?

– Todos nos sentimos así alguna vez. Ya se va a pasar. Con el tiempo podrás controlarte. A algunos les cuesta más que a otros. – dijo Jasper.

– Y si… cuando Ángela vuelva a ser humana. Ese niño, E.J., puede morderme a mí. Volvería a ser humano también.

– Eso no lo sabemos. Puede que sea diferente con cada persona. – le expliqué. – Es la primera vez que vemos esto. Es inaudito. Podría ser muy peligroso.

– ¿Entonces Ángela está en peligro? – preguntó alarmado.

– Alice ya vio que va a estar bien.

– Eso no lo entendí muy bien. ¿Cómo que vio?

– Algunos de nosotros tenemos un poder extra. Alice puede ver el futuro.

– ¡Wow!

– Creo que tú también tienes un poder. – me di cuenta.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédulo.

– Los Vulturi no dejan cabos sueltos. Por lo que cuentas es imposible que hayan logrado escapar. Creo que tienes un escudo, o algo así. Algo que hace que no te puedan seguir el rastro. ¿No se dieron cuenta ustedes? No tiene olor. Por eso pudieron estar ocultos.

– Pero, ¿entonces cómo nos encontraron ustedes?

– Alice los vio. Ya sabía dónde estarían. Con todo lo que pasó nadie se dio cuenta de que no tienes aroma a vampiro. Es algo así como tu camuflaje.

– Super poder o no, prefiero ser humano y vivir tranquilamente con Ángela.

– Y yo que pensaba que no existía ser más aburrido y cursi que Edward. Estos días han estado llenos de sorpresas. – se burló Emmett. – ¡Es lo más ser vampiro! ¿Por qué todos lo odian? – sacudió la cabeza.

– Cada uno con sus gustos. En fin. Como les iba diciendo. No salíamos del sótano muy seguido, pero en una de esas salidas vimos en un diario que había habido un accidente automovilístico. Mucho fuego, 4 víctimas y una de ellas era esa mujer. Pienso que las otras víctimas fueron comida de esos Vulturi.

– Es muy probable. Tendríamos que averiguar más. – Cuando llegamos les informamos a todos sobre lo que Ben nos acababa de contar.

– ¿Pero qué hacen acá? No fue como la otra vez que hubo muchas muertes. Eran tan solo 3 neófitos y muy recientes. ¿O habrá más? – decía Carlisle.

– Si hay más hay que acabarlos. – sentenció Jake. Todos lo miramos. – Bueno, podríamos desvampirizarlos o darles clases de autocontrol y vida vegetariana. – agregó sarcásticamente.

– No podemos dejar que maten a más inocentes. – dijo E.J. – Yo puedo ayudar.

– Ni loca. Tu papá estaba bromeando con lo de desvampirizarlos. – Nessie le dirigió una mirada enojada a Jacob. – No te vamos a poner en peligro. Y punto. – mi nieto se calló pero seguía pensando qué injusto que era ser tan chico y demás.

– Tranquilos. Si había más neófitos Jane, Dimitri y Félix ya se encargaron de ellos. – interrumpió Jasper. Claramente Emmett estaba decepcionado.

– Eso si no los crearon ellos. – añadió Rosalie.

– ¿Por qué los matarían si los crearon ellos? No. Acá hay algo raro. – aportó Esme.

– Es obvio. – nos volteamos todos para ver a mi esposa. – Nos tienen vigilados. Por si rompemos alguna regla. Buscan excusas para llevarnos con ellos.

– Suena lógico, mamá. ¿Es que nunca nos van a dejar en paz? – se quejó mi hija.

– Tranquila, amor. – la abrazó Jake. – No voy a dejar que nada nos pase. Nadie va a dejar que nada le pase a esta familia. – Todos asentimos.

– Me parece que nos vamos de compras a Port Angeles. – saltó Alice de repente.

– Creo que no es el mejor momento para derretir la tarjeta de crédito. – se burló Jake.

– Ni menos para ir allí. Puede haber más neófitos, Alice. – agregué. – O peor. Pueden estar todavía esos 3.

– Fabish, mi amiga de la tienda de ropa, me contó del accidente. La tía de su compañero de trabajo murió allí. Podemos preguntarle. – agregó Alice seriamente.

– Es una buena idea. Emmett, Jasper y yo te acompañamos. – le dije. – Los demás quédense todos juntos. No vaya a ser que se les ocurra venir de visita a esos 3. ¿No ves que planeen una visita, no? – le pregunté a Alice.

– No, de hecho. Creo que ya volvieron a Volterra. Los veo en un avión.

– Mejor. – asentí.

– Para ellos. – rió Emmett. – Entonces, ¿vamos?

– Ahora vengo, voy a buscar mi cartera.

– Sigo pensando que es una excusa para ir de compras. – susurró Jacob.

– No necesito excusas. Y por ese comentario, extreme make over para ti. – le sacó la lengua. Mi yerno suspiró resignado.

Una vez en la tienda de ropa, una chica muy entusiasta se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Alice. Le caía muy bien mi hermana. Era diferente a la mayoría de los humanos que nos evitaban. Pero ya me había acostumbrado a lo raro. Y el cariño era mutuo, Alice la apreciaba mucho. Y podía ver por qué. Eran muy parecidas. Leyendo los pensamientos de Alice, me llevé una sorpresa. Alice había averiguado que Fabish era su sobrina nieta política. El otro día que se había quedado a darle una mano y había estando curioseando entre las cosas de los empleados. Y vio una foto de su sobrina entre las pertenencias de Fabish. Cuando le preguntó, le dijo que era la esposa de su tío y vivía en Biloxi. La mujer de la foto era la hija de su hermana Cynthia.

– Qué bueno verte otra vez, Alice. Pero, ¿tan pronto vas a desvalijar mi tienda de nuevo? – preguntó.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer si mi familia no tiene sentido de la moda? – suspiró mi hermana.

Mientras Alice hacía sus compras, aprovechamos para averiguar más sobre el accidente.

– ¿Y cómo está Patrick? – le preguntó. – Veo que no ha vuelto a trabajar.

– Está acompañando a sus primos. Pero vuelve a trabajar mañana, por suerte.

– Se supo más del accidente.

– 4 víctimas fatales. Unos cuantos heridos que estaban cerca. – en su mente pude ver el rostro de la tía de Patrick. Era la misma mujer de la que se estaba alimentando ese vampiro que mataron los Vulturi. Quise ver si los había visto a ellos también pero no estaba pensando en ellos. No quería sacarle el tema por si ellos volvían. La pondría en riesgo. Así que se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé un sobretodo negro con capucha y me lo puse en frente suyo tratando de parecer de la Guardia de los Vulturi. Funcionó. Fabish recordó ver a un hombre que se veía parecido a mí, Dimitri, que entró detrás de otro que parecía algo loco (no lo recordaba muy bien, pero se parecía al que convirtió a Ángela y Ben), justo el día en que la tía de Patrick los había ido a visitar, un día antes del accidente. Así que lo estaban persiguiendo. Yo sabía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no podía decir de dónde.

Cuando terminamos de hacer nuestras averiguaciones y le dijimos a Alice que era hora de volver, por supuesto, le llevó media hora más estar lista para volver. Lo bueno de todo esto era que iba a tener el gusto de ver a Jacob con un chupín de jean. También había elegido montones de vestidos para Marianne. Le había tomado mucho cariño a la niña, como Jasper. No le quise arruinar el momento preguntándoles qué íbamos a hacer con ella.

– ¡Qué bien me cae esa chica! Fabish es genial. – exclamó Jasper tomando la mano de su esposa, mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

– ¿No te dan celos, Alice? – comentó Emmett, ¿cuándo no?, burlonamente.

– ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros. – A mí también me cae super.

– Raros. – susurró mi hermano mayor rodando los ojos.

* * *

**Les cuento que saqué el cap 5.5 de Bonus porq no iba de acuerdo al rating (creo q se escribe así) de este fic... no vaya a ser q me multen... jajaja!!! cualq cosa me dicen y se los mando!!!!**

**Seguro Fa q t gustó este cap, no??? jajaja!!! Grax por el poster!!!!!! (me hizo un poster del bombonazo de Jake!!!!!!!)**

**Sory si no quedó centrado el titulo pero esta cosa me seco la mente!!! Y no me dejaba centrarlo!!!!**

**Bue... me despido!!!!!!! Beso!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Capítulo 17

**Buenas!!!! Quería hacer broma del día de los inocentes, pero soy demasiado buena... Naaa mentira!!! Es q la broma servía si hubiera tenido más caps subidos!!!  
****Bueno... no es ilusión optica!!! Aca ta el cap nuevo!!!! Me costó un tanto escribirlo, no porq estuviera estudiando... porq Ya Terminé!!! Y aprobe!!! (Por lo menos hasta el año q viene q me tngo q poner a seguir estudiando... pero bue!!) Ya puedo cursar 2do y es un alivio!!!!!  
El problema era q la inspiracion se me fugaba seguido, y por ahi llegaba pero con ganas de continuar mis otras historias...  
En fin hoy fue un dia productivo... escribí bastante... En cualq momento publico mi libro!!!! Wiiii!!!**

**Disfruten!!! Los dejo!!!!**

* * *

**El Mejor Regalo**

**(Alice POV)**

– Por supuesto que puedes poner la estrella en el arbolito. – le respondí a Mar anticipadamente. Por más que no pudiera ver su futuro, se notaba a leguas que deseaba eso. Estaba armando el arbolito de Navidad. Todavía faltaba para Navidad, pero se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mar y a ella le encantaban las fiestas Navideñas. Me entristecía muchísimo tener que alejarme de ella, pero según habíamos acordado que no podíamos dejarla con nosotros. Si los Vulturi se enteraran… Me estremecí. No quería ni pensarlo.

– Gracias, Alice. Eres super. – respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ya se sentía y veía completamente recuperada. Había logrado convencer a Carlisle de que dejara que se quedara una semana más para que pasara una "Navidad/Cumpleaños" con nosotros. Le compré muchos vestidos preciosos, accesorios para el pelo, maquillaje para niñas, muñecas y una casa de muñecas enorme con un auto rojo, su color preferido.

– ¡Buenas! – entró mi sobrino corriendo. – Pensé que necesitarían ayuda. Veo que ya terminaron. – dijo algo decepcionado.

– Puedes ayudarme a poner la estrella, E.J. – le ofreció Mar. Se llevaban de las mil maravillas. Especialmente desde el día en que Ángela había despertado.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos todos ansiosos en la casa. Ángela despertaría en unos minutos. Fui a ver a Mar. Ya estaba recuperada pero insistimos en que hiciera reposo unos días más. Cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación oí que estaba E.J. con ella.

– En serio. Anímate, E.J. Supervampwolf tiene que ser optimista. – le decía a mi sobrino.

– Tienes razón. Ángela va estar bien. Sé que hice lo correcto. Sin embargo, me duele que sufra.

– Eres un niño muy dulce y valiente. Me gustaría tener un hermano menor como tú.

– O mayor. En unos meses vas a parecer tú la menor.

– Creo que en unas semanas. Ya pareces de más de 3 años y no hace ni una semana que te conozco.

– Ojalá nunca te fueras. Me gustaría que seas mi prima. Sé que a ti también. – si yo hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho. – Hay que entenderlos. Lo hacen por el bien de todos. Sé que si fuera por ellos, te quedarías. Pero las reglas son las reglas.

– Mírense nomás. Parecen dos ancianos hablando. Únicamente por fuera son niños. ¡Un poco menos de seriedad, por favor! – entré sorprendiéndolos a ambos. – Presiento que muy pronto voy a tener que desempolvar el disfraz de emo y planear otra escapada. – Mar me miró confundida.

– Se escapó con mamá una vez, la única vez que mamá se escapó, de hecho. – le explicó mi sobrino. Pude ver que en un momento él la observó con duda y luego sonrieron en complicidad. No me enteré de qué se trataba hasta después del cumpleaños/Navidad de Mar. Para mi sorpresa, fui yo quien recibió el mejor regalo. Mejor dicho, varios recibieron los mejores regalos ese día.

– Falta sólo un minuto. – tuve la visión de Ángela despertando.

– Queremos bajar. – anunció Mar.

– No es seguro con Ben allí. Por más feliz que esté. – comencé a decir.

– ¡Ufff! ¡Después se quejan de mi abuelito! Se han vuelto demasiado precavidos. En cualquier momento tío Emmett comienza a manejar el jeep a 60 km/h. – se quejó. Nos miramos un segundo y concordamos al unísono:

– ¡Naaa! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Por suerte Ángela volvió a ser humana. Se sentía algo extraña pero estaba saludable. Ben terminó por convencernos de que E.J. lo desconvirtiera también a él ya que una vez que se decidió por completo pude verlo como humano nuevamente. Pasaron 3 días más y la pareja volvía a ser normal y muy feliz. Ben hizo todo lo posible por ayudarnos a descubrir qué hacían los Vulturi rondando por allí, aunque no llegamos a ninguna conclusión que nos dejara tranquilos, y luego partieron para la Universidad.

– ¡Listo! – festejaron los pequeños al terminar de armar el árbol.

– ¡Ohhh! ¡Yo quería poner la estrella! – Jake y Emmett se quejaron juntos mientras todos entraban a la sala. Tuve la visión de que Nahuel me llamaba al celular así que no alcanzó a sonar que ya lo estaba saludando:

– ¡Hola! ¿No me digan que no vienen esta noche? Están TODOS invitados. Y las tarjetas de invitación claramente dan a entender que tienen prohibido faltar. – comencé a retarlo.

– Calma, Alice. Estábamos yendo para allá. Pero… Es que recibí una… mala… noticia. – titubeó. – Joham. – hizo una pausa. – Creemos que está muerto.

– ¿Joham? ¿Tu… – no sabía si decir "padre", Nahuel no lo sentía así.

– Pásamelo. – me pidió, más bien, demandó, Edward. ¿Es que sólo tenía tacto con Bella? Me miró con cara de "este no es el momento para reclamos de niños". Argg. Ni modo. Le pasé mi celular, no sin antes mostrarle la lengua. – Hola, Nahuel. Lo siento mucho. – asintió en respuesta a lo que le decía Nahuel. Podía oírlo a la perfección:

– Ahora estoy viajando para encontrar a mis hermanas. Leah me acompaña. Parece que había ido a Italia. Ellos lo buscaron. Y hacía tiempo que no regresaba. Mis hermanas recibieron una llamada de él hace unos días. Parecía que estaba en apuros y que se despedía. No estamos seguro de qué le pasó, pero lo más probable… Hasta recién me avisaron.

– Lamento confirmarte la noticia. Pero es verdad. Es una larga historia. – le respondió mi hermano y prosiguió a contarle lo que había pasado. Ese vampiro que habían visto Ángela y Ben siendo acabado por los Vulturi, había sido Joham. Él era quien los había convertido. Sí. Johan había muerto. No veía su futuro. A menos que estuviera con un hombre lobo, lo que era muy poco probable. Asimismo, Ben y Ángela habían visto con sus propios ojos cómo le arrancaban la cabeza.

**(Jasper POV)**

Esa tarde, Alice y yo llevamos al Parque de Diversiones a E.J. y Mar. Así les daba tiempo a todos de llegar a la casa y gritar cuando entremos: "¡Sorpresa!" tanto como Alice quería.

E.J. se transformó para poder "sentir más emoción" en los juegos. Dado que ser vampiro, o medio, o un cuarto, o vaya a saber qué porcentaje; agudizaba sus sentidos. Pero en cuanto vio que Mar se ponía algo triste por no poder hacer lo mismo, volvió a la normalidad.

– Juro por _Prada_ que no puedo entender cómo logra controlarse y transformarse a su antojo. – susurró Alice.

– No hace falta, E.J. Puedes ser SuperVampWolf cuando quieras. – le insistía Mar, aunque en el fondo estaba muy agradecida con su gesto.

– Lo justo es lo justo. Si tú no puedes, yo tampoco. Además no me importuna. – sentenció solemnemente. Y realmente lo sentía. No había ni una pizca de molestia en sus emociones. Le mandé una ola de orgullo y agradecimiento.

_No hay por qué. Después del infarto que le va a dar en la fiesta._ Rió en mi mente.

_¿Infarto? ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté extrañado.

_¿Te parece poco entrar en una casa llena de criaturas fantásticas y sobre todo que no conoces y que te griten "Sorpresa"_. Respondió con aparente calma. Pero pude sentir que se puso algo nervioso. Algo ocultaba.

_No estamos hablando de tu abuela Bella. A Mar no le molestan los extraños. No es que le fascine ser el centro de atención, como a otros, pero tampoco lo detesta._ Comencé a decirle.

– ¡Vamos a la Montaña Rusa! – anunció. Bien sabía yo que estaba tratando de evadirme. Pero bueno, Mar y Alice estaban demasiado emocionadas y me contagiaron la sensación.

– ¡Pido sentarme con Alice! – exclamó Mar.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Así no voy a ver qué va a pasar en cada vuelta! – la tomó de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas en el lugar.

– A mí me gusta sentir qué va a pasar. – comentó Mar cuando estábamos sentados. – Es como sentirlo dos veces.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntamos Alice y yo extrañados.

– No es como ustedes. No es un poder. Es más un presentimiento. – nos explicó.

– ¿O sea que es como si tuvieras visiones? – quiso saber Alice, claramente orgullosa de que tuvieran algo en común.

– Pero es algo que sientes. Sientes cómo se sienten los demás. Y puedes influenciarlos. – no quería arruinarle el momento a Alice, pero recordé cómo había actuado Mar la noche en que la salvamos.

– A mí me parece más una mezcla de las dos cosas. – agregó E.J. – Es como si percibieras cómo se van a sentir los demás en el futuro, ¿verdad?

– Exacto. En un futuro cercano. Y también cómo yo me voy a sentir. – añadió. – Y es verdad, a veces siento que puedo tranquilizar a los demás y a mí misma.

– ¡Ni que fueras hija de mis tíos! – exclamó E.J. guiñándole un ojo a Mar. Alice estaba muy feliz porque Mar se pareciera tanto a nosotros y a la vez estaba triste por tener que dejarla ir. El juego comenzó a funcionar y les mandé una ola de adrenalina a todos.

***

Llegamos a la casa y Mar tuvo su grito de "¡Sorpresa!" como Alice lo había organizado. Mi esposa estaba muy feliz porque había salido todo bien. Últimamente, con tanto lobos e imprimados dando vuelta, le era difícil ver el resultado de sus planes. Salvo porque faltaban Leah y Nahuel, estaban todos. Los pocos licántropos jóvenes que faltaban estaban en camino. Alice se encargó de averiguar su paradero apenas se percató de su ausencia. Y los demás la tranquilizaron contándole que ya llegaban.

Mar bailaba encabezando la fila del trencito. Aunque algunos estábamos algo preocupados por los acontecimientos recientes todavía, todos desbordaban felicidad. Hasta Edward estaba bailando.

Vi a Alice observándola con ternura y nostalgia. Me acerqué y besé su cabeza.

– La voy a extrañar tanto. – susurró.

– Lo sé. Yo también.

– Si hubiera alguna forma de quedárnosla. – rió. – Sonó como si fuera una mascota o un juguete.

– Sabes que si hubiera alguna forma, que no pusiera en riesgo a la niña o a la familia…

– Si ya sé. Estúpidos Vulturi. Ni siquiera tienen sentido de la moda. Mira que usar negro todo el año. Sé que es un clásico y nunca va a pasar de moda, pero "Hello! Hay más colores". – comenzó a balbucear para evitar ponerse sentimental. No quería que Mar llorara en su cumpleaños ni que estuviera triste nunca. La comprendía a la perfección. Yo deseaba lo mismo.

– Ojalá hubiera una forma. – suspiré. La frase "Cuidado con lo que deseas" le vino como anillo al dedo a lo que sucedió a continuación. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Sentí que Mar se ponía nerviosa y E.J. no controló un grito de felicidad que sonó en todas nuestras cabezas. Eran tres chicos de la manada de Sam.

– Buenas. Disculpen que se nos hizo tarde. – saludó el mayor, Collin, algo extrañado por el silencio que se había formado en la fiesta ante su llegada. – Pero nos habíamos olvidado del rega… – se calló de repente y clavó su mirada en… Mar. Sus sentimientos eran de amor puro. Nada romántico, ya que él tenía le duplicaba la edad… ¡dos veces! ¡Cómo se atrevía a imprimarse de mi hi… de Mar! Tuve una leve ráfaga de furia paternal. Aunque comparada con la reacción de Bella de hacía unos cuantos años, era una brisa de verano. Debía admitir que ese amor tan incondicional que comenzaron a sentir Mar y Collin el uno por el otro, era embriagador. Y la felicidad de Alice era la frutilla que… ¡Un momento! ¿Felicidad de Alice? ¡Estaba eufórica!

– SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡¡Mar se queda!! – comenzó a dar saltitos y aplaudir.

– ¡Todos a bailar! – exclamó Esme al ver la situación incómoda en la que estábamos, especialmente por Charlie que por más que supiera algo de todo nuestro mundo, más información no le caería demasiado liviana exactamente.

– Se ve que el destino de los licántropos está bastante pegado al de los vampiros. – susurró Carlisle

– Un momento. Pero si Mar no es vampiro. – Sam respondió a ese comentario algo a la defensiva. Como si fuésemos a morder a Mar allí mismo en ese mismo instante.

– Pero es mi hija. – sentenció firmemente Alice. – Y de Jazz. Y nunca haríamos nada que la dañe. – Mar corrió a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía aceptada y muy feliz.

– Sí. Alice y Jasper son mis papás y el resto de los Cullen, mi familia; así como siento que lo serán todos ustedes. – les dedicó una sonrisa a los licántropos. Eso tranquilizó al alpha.

– Perdonen. Es el instinto. Hay costumbres que tardan en retirarse. – se disculpó Sam algo apenado mientras Mar se dirigía a abrazar a Collin.

– Hola. Soy Marianne. Vas a ser mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó tímida y dulcemente.

– Hola. Soy Collin. Y siempre voy a ser tu amigo. – le aseguró sonriéndole. – Este es tu regalo. – le tendió un paquete que Mar abrió de inmediato. Era un vestido rojo.

– ¡Me encanta! ¡Es mi color preferido! ¡Muchas gracias! Ya vengo. – y se fue a cambiar de ropa, no sin antes buscar la aprobación de Alice:

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Lo elegiste tú, Collin? – él asintió. – ¡Genial! ¡Voy a tener un yerno con buen gusto para la moda! ¡Imagínate a mis nietos! – susurró demasiado entusiasmada cuando Mar se había ido a cambiar.

– ¡En serio, hermana! A veces te pasas de rara. – Emmett palmeó su espalda. – ¡Y tú! – se giró para ver a Collin. – ¡Pobre de ti si lastimas a mi sobrina! – lo amenazó. La verdad, que ya me compadecía de él. Entre una suegra como Alice que ya pintaba el futuro con nietos y demás y un… bueno… un Emmett. Le transmití tranquilidad y medio sonreí. Se sintió muy agradecido. Cuando Mar volvió vestía su regalo, había soltado su cabello pelirrojo y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Les gusta? – en realidad esa pregunta estaba dirigida casi únicamente a Collin.

– ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Annie. – le comentó éste. No. Si ya empezaba a hacer comparaciones, había dado un más primer paso.

– ¿La de la peli? – sonrió. ¡Ahh! La película. Ya parecía una novia celosa y perseguida yo. Era cierto. No lo de la novia. Mar se parecía a ese personaje. Tanto que habría que pagar Derechos de Autor por la idea. Pura coincidencia. Pura coincidencia.

– Sí. Además tu nombre es parecido. Mari-anne. Annie sería el diminutivo. Te sienta Annie. – agregó.

– Me gusta Annie. – se sonrojó.

– Entonces te llamaré así si no te molesta. – durante toda la conversación éramos todos espectadores, pero para ellos era como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

– ¿Yo te puedo llamar Lin entonces? – rió Mar.

– Mmmm. Ya veremos. – respondió no muy convencido.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que tienen los licántropos y sus imprimados con los apodos?_ Se quejó Bella dentro de las cabezas de todos. Se hizo un silencio y todos en la fiesta la miramos. Lástima que no era más humana, fue un momento Kodak.

– ¡Perdón, Abella! – se disculpó E.J. y el silencio incómodo se llenó de carcajadas.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado!!!!! Siento q me olvido de decir algo... pero bue... tngo sueño... me fui.... Beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**


	20. Capítulo 18

**A que no se esperaban la actualización??? La verdad, yo tmp!!! Es q se me ocurrieron las ideas y las fui anotando, pero hoy los diálogos me llegaban uno tras otro y no pude seguir evitando ponerme a escribir!!! jajaja!!! Espero q les guste!!!! A leer!!  
Pero primero... que les sugiere el Título y el POV, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos anteriores??? jajaja!!! Me salió como a mi profe de lengua (de quién tomé una frase que puse en este cap)... que nos decía que teníamos que analizar el co-texto primero, para deducir de q se podría tratar el texto... jajaja!! Ya sé, deliré mal!!! jajaja!!! Pero no me digan que no adelanta mucho el título, no?? jajaja!!!**

* * *

**Oportunidad**

**(Rose POV)**

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Porque lo iba a hacer. Eso ya estaba decidido. Estaba caminando de regreso a casa para estar tranquila. Seguíamos en Forks ya que nadie se atrevía a separar a Collin y Mar todavía. Realmente sí se parecía a Annie, la de la película y lo único que le faltaba era el perrito dorado. "Todos felices, comiendo perdices". Bufé. Excepto yo. No es que no fuera feliz. Pero… pero todavía no podía ser completamente feliz. Todavía. El problema era que nadie me entendía. Ni siquiera Emmett. No entendían que tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz en la palma de mi mano. No me dejaban aprovechar mi oportunidad. Eran unos egoístas y para colmo tenían el tupé de pensar que yo era la egoísta. Porque sabía muy bien que eso era lo que pensaban.

Hacía unas horas estaba conversando sobre el tema con Emmett. Por supuesto, él no estaba muy de acuerdo. Yo había sugerido varias opciones. Pero en lo único en lo que no iba a dar marcha atrás era en que yo iba a volver a ser humana e iba a tener un hijo. A toda costa. Era lo que siempre había deseado y que siempre se me había negado. Pero claro, todos ellos, mi familia, se oponían. ¿Cuándo no? Se habían entrometido todos en mi decisión.

_**Flashback**_

– Olvídalo, Rose. – me dijo seriamente Carlisle. – Al menos por ahora. – añadió al ver mi cara de "Olvídate tú de que me voy a olvidar". No iba a negarlo, sabía que podría ser peligroso. El poder de E.J. era rarísimo, y muy nuevo. Demasiado nuevo. – Deja que hagamos algunas pruebas. – Nessie y Jacob lo miraron con algo de advertencia. – Nada que pueda dañarlo, tranquilos. – los calmó. Sin embargo, a mí no me calmaba. ¿Y si su poder era pasajero? ¿Si cuando se desarrollara completamente ya no servía más? Definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar mi oportunidad.

– ¿Por qué Ángela y Ben pudieron volver a ser humanos? ¿Por qué yo no puedo? No es justo. – chillé.

– Para empezar, Ángela no tuvo otra opción. – comentó Jasper, mientras me trataba de mandar una ola de "comprensión" y de "abre tu mente". Odiaba cuando trataba de hacer eso conmigo. – Ben así lo decidió y no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlo. Y Alice vio que iba a salir todo bien.

– Además, Ben no era de la familia. No es que no nos importara. Claro que nos preocupamos por él, pero tú eres nuestra Rose. No soportaríamos perderte. – Esme por poco logra convencerme.

– Tal vez con Ben y Ángela funcionó porque eran neófitos. Tú has sido vampiro por mucho más tiempo. – acotó Edward "sabiamente". Pfff. Siempre mi hermanito teniendo que empeorar las cosas con sus racionalizaciones lógicas. Lo ignoré. Miré a mi esposo, que no había dicho nada todavía, buscando apoyo.

– Es muy arriesgado, amor. – susurró medio como orden, medio como súplica. Suspiré.

– Si Alice ve que no me va a pasar nada malo, ¿entonces qué tanto problema se hacen? – escupí mirándolos a todos y a la vez a ninguno. Ya me tenían hasta la coronilla con tantos peros.

– Pero no te veo. – no supe por qué pero no le creí. – Si ya tomaste la decisión, no sé cuál es el problema. No veo nada. – se calló un instante. – ¿No te irás a…? – conjeturó sorprendida.

– ¿A qué? – pregunté. Hasta que lo entendí. – Ewwwww. No. ¡Por favor! Ni pienses que me voy a imprimar de algún perro pulgoso. – me estremecí. Sospechaba que lo había hecho para distraerme y que no me diera cuenta de que me mentía.

– ¡No cuenten conmigo! – se burló Jacob. Pero el resto estaba callado. Considerando la hipótesis.

– ¡Cállate, Fido! – le respondí hastiada. – ¡Por favor! ¿Qué puede tener que ver ser humana con imprimarse de alguna bola de pelos? – bufé y me dejé caer en el sillón cruzándome de brazos. – O sea. Hello?! ¿El nombre Maggie les suena conocido? – odiaba sonar así. Pero… ¡Hello! ¿Por qué no dejaban de ponerme trabas en mi camino?

– ¿Por qué no adoptas como nosotros? – sugirió Alice empalagosamente optimista.

– ¿Por qué no te… – comencé a decir pero me interrumpió mi sobrina:

– Tía, por favor. Cálmate. Compréndenos. No queremos que te pase nada. – Nessie se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. ¡Ja! Parecía que yo era una nena teniendo una rabieta y ella el adulto responsable. Medio reí.

– Está bien. Voy a esperar. – suspiré tratando de que todos me creyeran. En especial Edward. – Pero no voy a esperar toda la vida. – agregué para que pareciera más creíble lo que decía. Era tan tedioso tener que ocultar mis pensamientos. Además era muy obvio si trataba de hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa Edward asintió. ¿Lo había logrado? Me había creído y todos estaban más tranquilos. Salí de la habitación. Y todos me miraron. – Voy a caminar. Sola. – le dije a Emmett cuando se acercó a mí. – Serenos. Voy a volver siendo vampiro. – rodé los ojos. _Por el momento_. Pensé._ ¡Idiota! ¡Edward te puede escuchar!_ Pero para mi sorpresa no se inmutó. O era muy buen actor (que lo era, a mi pesar) o no me había "escuchado". Sacudí la cabeza. Cuando salía Bella me sonrió. ¡Qué hipócrita! No había sido capaz de apoyarme ahí adentro y ahora me sonreía. Con todo lo que yo la había ayudado con Nessie. La ignoré. No me iba a hacer mala sangre por una traidora.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? Seguía pensando. Era obvio que no me iban a dejar. Iba a tener que hacer un plan.

_¡Rose! ¡Basta! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Hermano chuzma en la costa!_ Me reprendí al oler a Edward, _Piensa en otra cosa. Rapidito, rapidito. ¡Tus uñas! Necesitan manicura._ Pensé. _¿Pero por qué? Si están perfectas._ Me auto respondí. Ya hablaba sola. Genial.

– Tranquila, no soy Edward. – apareció Bella delante de mí. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Ellos siempre estaban impregnados del aroma del otro. Eran inseparables. A veces daba asco de lo cursi que eran.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – le espeté.

– Iba a reunirme con J. Jenks. Tengo que recoger los documentos de Mar. Es una sorpresa para Alice. Aunque algo me dice que no la va a sorprender mucho. Entiéndase por "algo" a Alice gritándome recién "asegúrate que lo escriba bien. Marianne Cullen." – me hablaba como si a mí me importara algo lo que tuviera que decirme. Se dio cuenta de mi indiferencia pero igualmente me invitó: – ¿No quieres acompañarme? Te servirá para despejarte.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No fuiste capaz de hablar allá adentro. No me ayudaste. Y me lo debes. Lo sabes bien. – solté enojada.

– Sí, lo sé. Te debo más que mi vida. – me sorprendió cuando lo dijo. – Y no me gusta ocultarle nada a Edward. Así que deberías ser más agradecida con lo que estoy haciendo por ti. Además no es nada fácil, ¿sabes? – estaba indignada.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que tus grandes habilidades mentales pudieron mantener a Edward fuera de tu cabeza? – se burló. – Por favor. Bufó.

– ¿Tú?

– Sí. Yo lo hice.

– Lamento comunicarte que con tu escudo Edward va a sospechar aún más, ¡Oh, Gran Vampiro Escudero! – le respondí.

– Te informo, ¡Oh, Gran Vampiro Arrepentida!, que sólo bloqueé una parte de tu mente. Aunque por parte, podría decir casi toda, porque es en lo único que piensas últimamente. – me explicó.

– ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? – quise saber sorprendida. Ignorando su reproche.

– Comencé a practicar cuando nos enteramos del poder de E.J. de leer mentes. No podía bloquear todas las mentes. Él también debía aprender a controlar su propio poder. Pero no tuve éxito sino hasta que comenzaste a pensar todo el tiempo en volver a ser humana y tenía que ver a Edward preocupado por las locuras que pensabas hacer. Sabemos lo extremista que es. – asentí en acuerdo. – En fin, E.J. es el único que lo sabe. Hemos estado practicando. Y él fue el de la idea de que podía tratar de bloquear parte de tu mente. – no me sorprendí mucho, mi sobrino-nieto, era muy inteligente y solía salir con esas ideas. – Piensa que es muy injusto que no te dejen ser feliz. Aunque también tiene miedo como todos nosotros de que algo malo te pase, sabe que nada va a pasarte.

– ¿Pero cómo? – estaba confundida. ¿Ahora también veía el futuro? Finalmente lo entendí. – Alice. – sabía que me estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero por qué?

– Debe tener sus razones. – Bella trató de excusarla.

– ¿Sabes qué? No me importan las razones de nadie. Sólo quiero que dejen de meterse en mi vida.

– Estás siendo poco comprensiva. Te recuerdo que cuando me conocieron, tú eras la que pensabas que yo ponía en riesgo a toda la familia. No me malinterpretes, no te lo estoy reprochando. Para ser sincera, tenías razón. Te preocupabas por el bienestar de todos. Pero…

– Vale, vale. Ya veo tu punto. – la corté. – Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar los papeles? Necesito un paseo después de todo. Me sonrió y nos fuimos a buscar el auto. – Podríamos hacer un documento fallado. Ya sabes. Para hacer rabiar un poco a Alice. – Y todo el camino en el auto inventamos nombres graciosos para Mar, la hija de Alice. – "Annie Collin"…

– ¿Qué te parece "Mar Emoto"? – sugirió Bella por única vez riendo de su patético chiste.

– Me parece que mejor no. Tú maneja, yo bautizo. – reí cuando me mostró la lengua. – ¡Ya lo tengo! "Sea Wolf"* Hija del Coronel Emociones y la Tarotista Compra Dora Compulsiva.

– Me parece que mejor no. – dijo imitándome. Esa vez yo fui la que le mostró lo lengua a ella. No lo pude evitar.– O sea. ¡¿Hello?! ¿No te das cuenta que Alice va a saber lo que hagamos? – continuó haciendo una muy mala imitación de mí.

– Entonces hagamos sólo el documento con el nombre falso. – sugerí. Ni bien terminé de hablar sentí mi celular vibrando.

– Déjame adivinar. ¿Alice? – comentó Bella. Era un mensaje diciendo: "Ni se te ocurra, Rose. XP". Nos reímos durante todo el viaje. ¿Quién iba a decir que me iba a llevar tan bien con Bella en algún momento de nuestras existencias? Seguramente, yo no.

***

– No me malinterpretes, agradezco que me invitaras. – medio mentí al ver el lugar sucio en el que nos estábamos metiendo. – Pero ¿por qué no vienes con Edward? No solamente hoy, sino nunca. – quise saber. – No será que J. es tu amante secreto, ¿no? – bromeé.

– Oh, no me preocupo por mis pretendientes. Sino por los de Edward. – respondió algo enojada.

– ¡Hey! No seas tan susceptible. Era una broma.

– No es por eso. Ya verás. – entramos a la pocilga. Perdón. A la oficina. Una secretaria, demasiado, realmente demasiado, maquillada y vestida sugestivamente, nos dio la bienvenida. Aunque parecía algo decepcionada.

– Pasen, por favor. El señor Jenks las espera. – sonrió aduladora y claramente llena de envidia. – Se ve muy bien, Sra. Cullen. – la halagó mientras la veía de arriba a abajo. Yo conocía esa mirada. Era de "ojalá te murieras, maldita infeliz". Yo había dado esa mirada. La observé con desdén. Ella me miró con algo de miedo y fingió regresar a su trabajo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? – murmuré mientras entrábamos a la oficina sólo para que Bella pudiera oírme.

– Esta loca es la razón por la que Edward no me acompaña más. Vino sólo una vez y con eso bastó para traumarlo de por vida. Los pensamientos de la Señorita eran merecedores de las más estrictas censuras.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente bloqueaste su mente?

– Porque es divertido hacer algo sola de vez en cuando. – alcé una ceja. – Vale, vale. No soporto cómo lo mira, cómo actúa frente a él.

– Te matan los celos. – reí.

– Juro que podría romperle el cuello. Es incluso peor que Jessica Stanley.

– ¡Buenas tardes, Bella! ¡Qué gusto volver a verla! – el abogado interrumpió nuestra charla silenciosa cuando entramos a su oficina.

– El gusto es mío, J. Le presento a mi cuñada. Rose.

– Permítame decirle que es más bella en persona, si eso es posible. – me halagó.

– Muchas gracias. – sonreí como solía hacer ante un cumplido. Deslumbrando pero siempre dejando bien claro que estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

Nos dio los documentos, un par de halagos más y nos fuimos finalmente. Era sorprendentemente discreto J. No se podía decir lo mismo de la zorra de su secretaria:

– Mándele mis saludos a su esposo. – dijo la cara dura cuando salíamos. Bella, manteniendo la compostura, le sonrió. Pero fue una de esas sonrisas que imparten miedo y la resbalosa se estremeció y desvió la mirada.

– ¡Bien hecho! Así es como se marca el territorio. – la felicité.

– Gracias, Rose. Tus halagos, al ser tan poco comunes, son muy… muy…

– Déjalo en "muy poco comunes" y listo. – la corté.

En el auto, de regreso, Bella estaba muy callada.

– Vamos. Escúpelo de una vez. – solté.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – suspiró. – Tienes que considerar bien todas las repercusiones de tus decisiones. No puedes tomar tu vida a la ligera. Sobre todo debes hablar con Emmett.

– Ya decía yo que avecinaba el sermón. – bufé. – Vale, vale. Lo voy a pensar.

– Promételo. – exigió. – No quiero sentirme culpable de que te pase algo por ayudarte. Sé que te lo debo. Pero si pones tu vida en riesgo, voy a dejar de hacerlo.

– Lo prometo. – rodé los ojos. – No vas a tener que sentirte culpable por nada. Voy a estar bien… –_ … siendo humana y madre eventualmente._ Agregué en mi mente.

– Ok. Y trata de no estar cerca de Edward cuando hay poca gente a su alrededor. Puedo bloquear parte de tus pensamientos, pero no todo el tiempo. Así que cuando haya mucha gente puedo bloquearte totalmente que es más fácil y Edward no lo notará. – podía asegurar que no disfrutaba ocultándole cosas a mi hermano, pero no era momento de sentir pena por Bella. Después de todo me lo debía. Ella misma lo había afirmado. Yo sólo debía aprovechar mi oportunidad porque podía ser la última.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

*** Sea: es Mar (de agua) en inglés, y Seawolf es lobo marino.**

**Uhhh... lo logrará??? Tendrá su oportunidad??? La aprovechará??? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo y por el mísmo canal... XD no aseguro cuándo por las dudas... Les adelanto el POV... Emmett... pero shh!! es un secreto!!! jajaja!!!**

**Ahhh lo q me habia olvidado la otra vez era lo del perro de Annie!!! jajaja!! Ya lo puse... XD**

**El "rapidito, rapidito" es de mi profe de Lengua, era tan divertido cuando lo decia!!!**

**Y el "O sea, hello?!" es de mi amiga Katia de la facu... se me re pegooo!!! jajaja!!! Me falta el "Guey!"**

**Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme!!!!!! **

**Beso!!!!! Y pasen por mis favoritos si quieren leer más fics muy mortales!!! jajaja!! Es q me da pereza poner los nombres acá!!!**

**AMOR E INSPIRACIÓN para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Capítulo 19

**Siiii!!!!!! Soy yo!!!!!!! Volví con cap nuevo!!!!!!!!! Excusas, excusas: me fui de vacas, fue mi cumple, después me fui de campamento, después me tuve q poner a estudiar y la verdad q nunca me dieron las re ganas de ponerme a escribir... así q disculpen la demora!!!! Pero tuvo sus frutos!!! Las vacas estubieron geniales!! Mi cumple ni hablar!!! Y el estudio me sirvió para aprobar Álgebra 2!!!!!!! Wiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Me quedó una para rendir pero ahora 0 ganas de ponerme a estudiar.. así que me puse a hacer algo útil: escribir!!!!! Ojalá les guste!!!! El título me encanta!!!! Hace mil q lo tenía escrito al título!!!  
Sin más, disfruten!!!!!**

* * *

**Despreciado…**

**¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Jake! XP ¡A mí sí me salen títulos cortos!**

**=S ¡Oops! Bue, más corto que el tuyo quedó… ó_ò ¡Ay, no!**

**T_T Mejor empiezo con el estúpido capítulo y me callo…**

_**¡Hey! ¬¬ ¡No te metas con el capítulo, que no tiene la culpa!**_

**¡Perdón, Ani! d^.^b y**

**~_~ **_**¿Y qué se supone que es eso?**_

**Duh! Soy yo haciendo el gesto de "amor y paz" ;D …**

_**u_u' **_**Mejor empiezas con el estúpido capítulo y te callas…**

**Vale, vale... Sólo una más...**

_**¡¡¡¡ **_**Chinitooo **_**!!!!**_** \(¡`-´¡)/**

**(Emmett POV)**

– ¡Dios! Parece que viera por debajo del agua. – se quejaba Rosalie mientras leía un libro de cocina.

– Tranquila, Rose. Es normal. Ya te acostumbrarás. – la consolaba Esme.

– O no. – susurré burlonamente mientras "leía un libro". Al parecer, no me escuchó.

– Es que me siento débil, sucia, adolorida todo el tiempo… ¡Mira mi frente! ¡Es asqueroso! – seguía quejándose.

– Pero esto era lo que querías, ¿no, Rosie? – comentó Alice cuando entraba a la cocina.

– ¡Qué raro! ¡Nunca nada le viene bien! – bufé en un susurro.

– Además te traje algo para que lidies con los efectos secundarios de cumplir tu sueño. – Alice ignoró mi comentario y le entregó una bolsita de farmacia.

– Gracias, hermana. – suspiró aliviada y abrazó a la enana. Eso sí era raro. – "Pato a la naranja", "Lomo al champignon"… – continuó leyendo. – Se me hace agua la boca.

– ¡A mí también! – exclamó Jake mientras entraba a la cocina cargando a E.J. – Más vale que me convides un poco. Ahora es menos probable que me envenenes la comida, puesto que también vas a comer. – se burló. Rosalie le mostró la lengua.

– No te fíes, perrito. Aunque es más probable que no la envenene porque mi sobrino va a comer también, ¿verdad, E.J.?

– Probablemente no a propósito. Yo no me arriesgaría a probar esa comida. – volví a susurrar para que ella no me escuchara. Al parecer, no me oyó.

– ¿Qué te gustaría que cocine, sobrino? – le preguntó mientras revolvía su cabello.

– Mmmm… ¡Milanesas con papas y huevos fritos! – pidió sonriendo plenamente.

– Fácil y delicioso. – asintió Rosalie.

– Y grasoso. Después se queja de su piel y sus caderas. ¡Enormes! – canté en un susurro.

– ¡Ya estuvo bueno Emmett Cullen! Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en la cara. ¿Crees que no te escucho? Pues, bien, a lo mejor no oigo como antes, pero tú no engañas a nadie ahí sentado "leyendo" Romeo y Julieta. Pfff. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Shakespeare? Por favor. ¡Madura! – chilló hastiada. Me sacó de mis casillas.

– ¿Yo madurar? Tú pones tu vida en riesgo por un capricho y yo soy el inmaduro. – solté enojado.

– ¿Un capricho? ¡¿Un capricho?! – gritó. – Piensa, lo que quieras. La cosa es que capricho o no, yo ya soy humana. Acéptalo ya. Y si no tienes nada bueno que aportar, mejor no me hables. – terminó y se volteó para cocinar. Nos dimos cuenta de que nos habían dejado solos en la cocina. Últimamente hacían eso cuando peleábamos. Entonces se volvió de nuevo. – ¿Ves lo que provocas? Volvieron a irse. – me reprendió. Rodé los ojos mientras bufaba. ¡Qué tupé! Echarme toda la culpa a mi. – Ya te pedí perdón. Herí tu orgullo de macho, lo entiendo. – continuó mientras revoleaba una espátula que sostenía. – Pero tendrías q estar feliz por mi felicidad, no actuar como un nene malcriado al que no le dejaron salir a jugar.

– Yo no te veo muy feliz que digamos. – respondí entre dientes.

– No me conoces bien entonces. – La miré directo a los ojos. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada.

– Parece que no. – me retiré tratando de no lucir tan miserable como me sentía.

Salí a cazar. No estaba de ánimos para jugar con un oso, así que me conformé con un ciervo. Un ciervo. Así había comenzado todo…

_**Flashback**_

– ¿Vienes de caza con nosotros, E.J.? – le ofreció Rose a nuestro sobrino. Ya nos habíamos mudado de Forks, ahora vivíamos en un lugar muy cerca de un bosque repleto de animales.

– Claro, tía. ¿Puedo, ma?

– ¿Terminaste tu tarea? – E.J. ya parecía de 5 años físicamente y ni hablar mentalmente.

– ¿Tarea? ¿Por qué torturas a mi sobrino de esa forma? Ni siquiera va al colegio. – me quejé.

– Él lo pidió. – me respondió alzando los hombros. Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

– Me aburría. – se encogió de hombros. – Ya está lista. ¿Puedo ir?

– Por supuesto, hijo. Tengan cuidado.

– Mira esto, E.J. – salí corriendo y salté espectacularmente sobre un ciervo. – ¿Puedes hacerlo?

– Pan comido. – se jactó pareciéndose muchísimo a su papá.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Rose se atravesó un segundo antes de que E.J. estuviera por clavar sus colmillos en un ciervo. En su lugar estaba la muñeca de Rose. Inmediatamente cayó al suelo fría. Ni lo pensé. La cargué.

– No te separes, E.J. Síguenos. – le ordené a mi sobrino mientras corría de regreso a casa a toda velocidad. En el camino el sonido leve de un corazón que no había latido por casi 100 años me calmó levemente, pero continué hacia la casa.

– Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. – repetía Bella. – No debí usar el escudo con ella.

– ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Edward. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con Rose como para prestarle mucha atención o enojarme con ella.

– No es tu culpa, Abella. Yo…– comenzó E.J.

– Basta de buscar culpables. Pensemos que Rose va a estar bien. – intervino Esme abrazando a Bella.

– Va a estar bien. – entró Alice corriendo. – La vi. Y sobrevivirá. – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Suspiré aliviado. – Le servirá que le hables, Emmett. Como hizo Ben con Ángela. – la enana puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Intenté decir algo. Incluso pensarlo, para que E.J. se lo hiciera llegar. Pero nada.

– Se siente avergonzada por lo que hizo. No sabe qué decirte para pedirte perdón, tío. – me comunicó el pequeño.

_Yo tampoco sé qué decirle. _

– Sólo vive. – susurré únicamente. Pasaron 3 días. No me moví del lado de Rosalie ni un momento. Pero tampoco hablé con ella. Sólo pensaba.

Cuando por fin se despertó la miré a los ojos, me aseguré de que estaba bien y salí de la habitación.

A partir de entonces, cada charla con mi esposa se convertía en pleito.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

– Hermano, no me guardaste nada. – llegó Edward sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Lo siento? – repitió entre extrañado y divertido. – Emmett, este no eres tú. Entiendo que en un principio te hayas sentido mal, pero ya es demasiado. Actúas como una chica. – rió. – Sin ofender, a las mujeres. Cada mujer es un cofre de los tesoros más preciados de la vida.

– ¿Por qué hablas con acento inglés? ¿Estás moviéndote en cámara lenta? ¿Y por qué miras fijo hacia allí mientras pasas tu mano por tu pelo seductoramente? – lo miré confundido.

– Lo siento. No puedo decir nada malo de las mujeres cuando el 99% de mis fans es femenino. – susurró como si alguien pudiera oírlo.

– No importa. – sacudí la cabeza.

– Vamos. Ustedes se aman. Deberían ser menos orgullosos y cabezas dura.

– No te imaginas lo que…

– Claro que me imagino, lo que se siente perder a lo que más amas. Recuerda. Estoy casado con Bella. – sonrió.

– Nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi existencia. Ni siquiera cuando ese oso casi me mata. Sentí que la perdía, Ed…

– Entiendo. Te hizo sentir muy vulnerable. Y al estar tan acostumbrado a ser el más fuerte…

– Pero ahora es más que eso. Me molesta que no lo hablara conmigo. Hizo lo que quiso y no se molestó en consultarme. ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien tan egoísta?

– Todos somos egoístas de vez en cuando. – lo miré levantando una ceja. – Bueno, algunos un poco más seguido que otros.

– Tienes que perdonarla. En realidad… Fue mi culpa. Pude haberme detenido. No se por qué… pero no pude hacerlo. – apareció E.J. de la nada.

– ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Edward.

– No importa. – lo tranquilicé. – Lo importante es que nadie salió herido.

– Esta nueva costumbre de no dejar que me expliquen las cosas me está empezando a molestar. Menos mal que puedo leer sus mentes… Bueno, de vez en cuando.

– Perdona, abu. Es que sentí que era lo más justo. Por más que sabía que lo más justo sería si lo hablara con el tío primero, no sé… Me sentí mal por la tía Rose. Y sentí que desconvertirla sería lo mejor… para todos. No pensé que podía pasarle algo malo. Aunque había visto las visiones de tía Alice, sé que siempre existe la posibilidad de que no se concreten.

– Deja de sentirte culpable, E.J. Y díganle a Bella que deje de culparse también. Fue la elección de Rosalie. Fue su decisión.

_**Flashback**_

– ¿Prometes no hacer nada arriesgado? – salté cuando estábamos recostados en la cama.

– No es justo. Tú haces cosas arriesgadas todo el tiempo. – se quejó.

– No es lo mismo. Lo sabes. – respondí. – Prométemelo.

– Ya pareces Edward. – se burló tratando de desviar el tema.

– Es en serio, Rose. No soportaría perderte. – la miré con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Rose era la única persona con la que podía dejarme ver vulnerable. No siempre quitaba mis barreras frente a los demás. Solía recurrir a los chistes para evitar la seriedad, el miedo o la tristeza. Pero las pocas veces que me dejaba ver así lo hacía con ella. Y ella sabía que hablaba en serio.

– Lo prometo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

– Ella lo prometió. No cumplió su promesa. Fue su decisión. Si no puedo aportar nada bueno, entonces no aportaré nada en absoluto. Así lo pidió, ¿verdad? – miré a mi hermano en complicidad. – Ahora que se aguante las consecuencias de sus actos. – suspiré. – ¿Le gustó la manzana? Ya veremos qué tan bien se puede hacer cargo del carozo. – sonreí mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza riendo y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. – Fue su decisión. – repetí.

* * *

**Mmmm qué será el carozo???? jajaja!!!! Sory por ese momento flashero de Edward.. pero se me vino recién a la cabeza y me pareció gracioso!!! jajaja!!**

**Así q ahora Rose es humana... está cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño!!!! Lo logrará??? Tan, tan, tan!!!! (imaginen la musiquita suspenso XD)**

**No sé si el título saldrá centrado... me volvió loca el editor!!! ¬¬ Asi q sea lo q sea... **

**Voy a recomendar unos fics q me tienen encantada aunque hay varios q no me actualizan!!! Plis!!! Actualicen!!!!:**

**sol naciente » by selenita92**

**Bienvenido a mi cuerpo » by Nalu**

**Del Amor al Odio hay una Eternidad » by paky**

**¡Perdonándome El Alma! » by Ally-Nessi Cullen**

**Esto no tiene nombre » by galadrielcullen**

**Looking for my perfect Adonys, the reality show! » by Nalu**

**FUEGO INTERNO » by paky**

**NUESTRO HIJO » by neti ragy**

**Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger » by avril3potter3and3xD**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, leerme, alertas y por la paciencia!!!! No pienso abandonar nunca el fic, por más q me tarde, voy a terminarlo, así q tranquilos!!!! Ya tengo todo pensando, lo único q pueden cambiar son los detalles... pero la historia ya está "escrita"!!! jajaja!!!**

**Perdón si no respondí algún review, pero me daba vagancia loguearme!!!! ^^**

**Un beso!!!! Ojalá les haya gustado!!!!!!**


	22. Capítulo 20

**Volví momentáneamente!!!! No los voy a saturar con excusas (ahora)... sólo disfruten!!!!!**

* * *

**Unas buenas dosis de humildad**

**(Bella POV)**

– Lo siento, ¿vale? – soltó Rose de repente luego de entrar en la sala y sentarse a leer una revista por 10 minutos.

– ¿Disculpa? – medio sonreí.

– Vamos. No pienso repetirlo. Sé muy bien que me oíste. No como yo, que tengo que esforzarme horrores para escuchar los susurros ahora. – se quejó.

– ¿Dices que no te gusta ser humana? Pensé que eso era lo que más querías en todo el mundo. – fingí inocencia. – ¿Estamos arrepintiéndonos de nuestros actos, Rosalie?

– Vale, vale. Sólo quería disculparme. No necesito más sermones. – comenzó a retirarse.

– No tienes que disculparte. Yo fui la tonta que confió en ti. Era obvio que algo así ibas a hacer.

– ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste?

– Supongo que porque era lo justo. – levanté los hombros.

– E.J. es una mala influencia para todos. – rió.

– Cierto. – acordé. – ¿Y cómo están las cosas con Emmett? – me atreví a preguntarle, humana o no, Rose era intimidadora.

– No me habla. – suspiró. – Creí que se le pasaría, pero… – nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. – Supongo que ya se le pasará. – dijo no muy convencida. – ¿Y Edward? Seguro que ni se molestó porque le mentiste.

– Se molestó un poco. – mentí.

– Por favor, Bella. No eres buena mintiendo. – bufó.

– Está bien, lo admito. Prácticamente se culpó a sí mismo. Realmente no sé cómo siempre logra hacer eso. – sacudí la cabeza.

– Ah. Hola. – entró Alice. – Veo que las super amiguis están ocupadas juntas. No las quiero interrumpir. Sólo buscaba una revista de modas. – comentó ofendida.

– Ay, Alice. No seas ridícula. Te puedes quedar con tu mejor amiga. – Rose rodó los ojos.

– Gracias. – reí. – Qué bueno que tengo gente para que se ocupe de mi vida en lugar de mí. Después se quejan de Edward.

– No hace falta que sientan pena por mí. Tengo muchas amigas. No las necesito, ni a sus planes de escudos y desvampirizaciones de los que ni me hacen parte.

– ¡Qué lástima! Porque justo ahora estábamos tramando un mega plan para dejar a Rose despampanante así Emmett se queda con la boca abierta cuando la mire y la perdona. – Rosalie me observó con sorpresa y algo enojada. Alice parecía estar aguantando las ganas de saltar alrededor muestro. – Bueno, Alice. Nos vemos. ¿Vamos de compras, Rose?

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó Rose cuando nos dirigíamos a mi auto.

– Espera. 3… 2… 1…

– ¡¡¡¡¡MOMENTOOOOOO!!!!! – gritaba mi pequeña hermana mientras corría hacia nosotras. – No quiere decir que las perdone. La moda me llama y no puedo darle la espalda. – explicó mientras entraba al auto antes que nosotras. – Pero vamos a Portland. – ordenó. – Quiero ver a Fabish. Ella sí que es una gran amiga. Yo también tengo una amiga humana, Isabella. – le faltó el "jum" nomás. Sacudí la cabeza.

– Vale, vale. – sonreí. – Si me vuelves a llamar Bella te dejo que me vistas por una semana. – le ofrecí.

– Mmmm. Un mes.

– Dos semanas.

– Tres.

– Dos es mi última oferta.

– ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? – hizo un pucherito.

– Muchísimo. – respondí.

– Entonces tres.

– ¡Ay, Dios! ¡La vistes a ella por 3 semanas y a mí por 1! ¡Y listo! – explotó Rose. La miré.

– Esta fue tú gran idea. Creo que 3 semanas es demasiado justo. – soltó.

– Ok. – acepté.

– Y sin caras feas ni reclamos ni cambios de vestuario. – acotó Alice. Yo sólo suspiré.

– ¡¡¡Alice!!! – saludó una alegre rubia.

– ¡¡¡Fabish!!! – mi hermana la abrazó y amabas saltaron alegres.

– ¡Mira, mira! – le mostró un tatuaje que tenía a la altura del ombligo pero más al costado.

– ¡Uy, genial!

– Quería que me quedara como los que tiene Jasper pero no se podía.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntamos Rose y yo.

– Sí. Son medio plateados, casi no se ven pero están muy copados. – Wow. Esta chica sí que era observadora. – Bueno, en fin. Este me encantó lo mismo y bla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? Ya sé, ya sé. Extreme Make Over.

– Exacto. – asentimos las 3. Alice muy alegre y Rose y yo resignadas.

Pasamos una muy linda tarde. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Más que todo fue porque con Fabish el tiempo pasaba volando. Hasta a Rose le caía bien. Incluso se puso a hablarle sobre sus problemas con Emmett, claro, obviando algunos pequeños detallitos.

– Si tanto quieres ser madre, ¿por qué no adoptas?

– Es que quiero que sea MI hijo.

– ¿Inseminación artificial?

– Quiero que sea SU hijo también. – respondió luego de considerarlo un momento. – No va a cambiar de opinión.

– Peeeero. – sonrió Fabish como tramando algo. – ¿Y si le haces creer que realmente lo estás considerando?

– Mi amiga tiene ideas geniales, ¿no? – acotó Alice. Me di cuenta de que estaba cargando un paquete enorme, envuelto para regalo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.

– Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Fabish. – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

– Ay, Alice. No hacía falta. – sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Sí que hacía falta. No lo abras hasta mañana. No te deseo feliz cumple porque da mala suerte. Espero que te guste. Es un set de todas las herramientas y materiales que vas a necesitar para tu carrera.

– Volviste a hacerlo, Alice. Arruinaste la sorpresa. – se quejó Rose.

– Oops. – mi hermanita se encogió de hombros.

– ¡No! ¡Justo lo que me hacía falta!

– Lo sabía. – se jactó Alice.

– Siempre lo sabes. – rió Fabish.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y de confabular el plan "Hagamos que Emmett quiera darle un hijo a Rose" (deberíamos haber trabajado más en el nombre) y nos dirigimos al Centro de Inseminación Artificial para recoger unos catálogos de donantes.

– Sí que vamos a divertirnos con Emmett. – dije muy entusiasmada.

– Pero primero vamos a probar con el plan A. – acotó Alice, cortando mi emoción. – Extreme Make Over.

– Ufa. – me quejé.

Para la noche dejamos (más bien Alice la dejó, yo sólo le alcanzaba la ropa que ella pedía y el maquillaje y demás) a Rosalie extremadamente abrumadora.

– Si Emmett no cambia de parecer con esto. No sé qué lo hará cambiar. – suspiró mi hermana.

– Yo sí sé. – sonreí agitando el catálogo.

– Bueno. Ya veremos. – acotó Rose algo abatida. – Ni siquiera puedes ver cómo va a reaccionar, Alice.

– ¡Rosalie! – la reté. – No pareces tú misma. Pareces… bueno… ¡yo! – eso hizo que todas riéramos. – Mírate. – La llevé hacia el espejo. Eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

– Tienes razón. – ahí estaba la Rosalie vanidosa que todos conocíamos y sinceramente extrañábamos. Fuimos al encuentro de Emmett. Estaba en el patio con Edward, Jasper y Jake…

**(Rose POV)**

_Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y segura del mundo entero._ Me decía a mí misma. _Sólo respira. Cómo se siente de lindo respirar. Una de las mejores cosas de ser humana. Aunque el resto sea una porquería. Nada comparado con ser vampira. Basta, basta. Seguridad. Soy una diosa. _Me repetí y fui en busca de Emmett.

**(Emmett POV)**

Los pensamientos fueron censurados por ser demasiado inapropiados para la salud mental de personas sensibles. Disculpen las molestias.

**(Edward POV)**

Golpeé a Emmett en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar a los gritos todas esas obscenidades. Uno pensaría que uno se acostumbra con tantas décadas de convivencia, pero no.

– Compórtate. – susurró Jasper. Pobre, él tenía que lidiar con sus emociones.

– Chicos. ¿Vamos a salir? – sugirió Alice.

– Ehhhh… – balbuceó Emmett.

– Me parece que ganamos la apuesta, ¿no, hermano? – susurré a Jasper. En cuanto Emmett oyó esto se compuso. ¿Apuesta?

– Tengo planes ya. – les informó. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Gracias a la presencia de Jake las tomamos desprevenidas. Fuimos hacia la puerta para ver entrar a una mujer preciosa. – Cindy, mi cita. – nos la presentó. Rose la observó con una de sus más frías miradas, pero manteniendo la compostura le dijo a Bella:

– ¿Lo tienes?

– Por supuesto. – y mi Bella le pasó un catálogo de donantes, de manera muy evidente, para que todos lo pudiéramos ver.

– Genial. El número 30405 parece perfecto, pero siempre puede haber uno mejor, ¿no es verdad, Em? – éste no supo qué responderle por unos segundos. Pero de inmediato agregó:

– Seguro, Rosi. Nos vemos, chicos. No me esperen. Yo también las prefiero morenas, Eddy. – me guiñó un ojo.

– Bueno, chicas. A elegir se ha dicho. – comentó Rosalie emocionada, aunque no podía ver sus pensamientos por el escudo de Bella, me pareció atisbar un rastro de pena. Sin embargo parecía bastante decidida a continuar con eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett se la pasó alardeando sobre su cita, aunque en sus pensamientos podía ver que se la había pasado con la mente en Rose.

Cuando fuimos al colegio. Rosalie se la pasó coqueteando con todo el que la mirara.

Eran golpes bajos tras golpes bajos.

– ¡Qué cálido que eres, John! – reía Rose tomando la mano de un sorprendido, pero muy a gusto, jugador de fútbol. – E inteligente. Y ¡Dios! Mira estos músculos.

– ¡Vivi, qué hermosa eres y tan dulce! – halagó Emmett a una porrista que se sonrojaba. – Y aún con toda esa belleza que te desborda no eres para nada vanidosa.

Y así continuaron por dos semanas. Cada uno había salido con una persona distinta cada día. Esa vez íbamos a tener que mudarnos por vergüenza y no para que no descubrieran nuestra naturaleza.

– Bueno. Basta. Nos hartaron. Arréglense o callen para siempre. – les planteamos en la cafetería. Ya todos estábamos hasta la coronilla de sus comportamientos infantiles. Incluso Bella había dejado de usar su escudo sobre Rose y ahora podía ver con claridad sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ambos se morían por volver a estar juntos.

– Es más que obvio que se aman. ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan orgullosos y perdonarse? – agregó una hastiada Alice. Sin embargo, hicieron como si el otro no existiera. La Ley del Hielo en todas sus dimensiones. Ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer…

Así que debíamos torcérselos nosotros mismos…

En la casa los emboscamos. Jasper les tiraba ondas de comprensión y humildad. Pero no iban a rendirse. ¡Vaya cabeza-duras!

No fue sino hasta que E.J. llegó que las cosas cambiaron.

– Perdonen. No hago esto sin el permiso de los implicados pero se necesitan medidas extremas. – informó e hizo que Rose pudiera ver los pensamientos de Emmett y Emmett los de Rose.

Por unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio y los demás nos retiramos para darles privacidad, bueno, algo de privacidad.

Finalmente, ambos rompieron el hielo.

– Perdón. – soltaron al unísono y acto seguido rieron y rompiendo la distancia que los reparaba se fundieron en un abrazo demasiado pasional para mi salud mental. Estuvimos a punto de interrumpirlos. Rose era humana, habría problemas si Emmett no se controlaba… Pero se estaban besando y Emmett no había reaccionado como vampiro… Más aún, ni siquiera pensaba como uno… ¿Dónde estaba la sed?

– No quiero tener otras mujeres, sólo te quiero a ti. – le decía a Rose.

– Yo no quiero un hijo que no sea tuyo. – le respondía ella.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – solté yo.

– Shhhhh. – me calló Alice. – Momento romántico en la otra sala.

– _Abuelo, yo te explico… _– me dijo E.J. mentalmente. Sacudí la cabeza. Este niño era una caja de sorpresas…

* * *

**Gemeeee!!! Esta era tu otra sorpresa de cumple!!!! Otra aparición en el mundo crepusculero!!! Medio tarde (igual q la bufanda… ya voy a terminarla… espero ¬¬) pero 0 ganas de escribir antes!!!! Por lo menos en la ficción tenés tu torno!!!!! Ojalá te lo compren!!!! Te amo hermana!!!!! Y Feliz Cumple!!!!!!**

**Selenita, gracias por tu review… me sentí obligada a hacer el cap!!!**

**MIL GRACIAS por los reviews a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y por leerme, ponerme en favs y alertas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me ponen super feliz!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Perdón a todos por la demora, pero es que anduve de fiesta en fiesta, feliz, enojada, medio loca, después estudiando, y tmp tuve muchas ganas de ponerme a escribir… excusas, excusas…**

**Espero no tardar tanto para la próx!!!! Un besote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahhh... si tienen ganas lean mi nuevo fic y mis canciones...**


	23. BONUS Cap 5,5

**¡ M I L D I S C U L P A S ! **

**Primero, porq esto no es actualización... pasa q quería cambiarlo al cap hace rato al cap y aproveché ahora y lo hice para poder subir esta disculpa... y segundo por no actualizar...  
Acá se vienen las excusas... es q simplemente no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir (sí he estado escribiendo canciones), y tmp tuve el tiempo q requiere ponerme a escribir el capítulo! Pero voy a hacer lo posible por ponerme! Y perdón si tmp he estado leyendo... no he tenido tiempo... entre la uni, kick boxing, reggaetón (les cuento q ya he bajado casi 20kg! yupyyyy!) y la vida social ando a mil! jajaja! XD Imagínense q ya salieron 5 libros continuaciones de sagas q vengo leyendo desde el año pasado y esperando ansiosa... y no he podido leer ninguno!**  
**No se asusten, NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC NI LOCA! Ya ta todo pensado... pero es cuestión de ponerme a narrar los caps! **  
**Espero sepan comprender! Ojalá estén bien! Y gracias a quienes me leen!**

**Bue... eso era todo! Les dejo el Bonus q ya seguro leyeron...**

* * *

**CAP 5.5: LA PRIMA AGRESIVA**

(Este es un cap _perdido_ de mi fic "Equinoccio"… Se perdió por perver… XD)

**(Nahuel)**

Estaba de visita en La Push. Nessie y Jacob, quienes ya eran una pareja, me habían invitado. Lamentablemente otra vez tenía que soportar los maltratos de Leah. Ella era como una prima de Nessie, a quien yo consideraba una prima mía, lo que convertía a la licántropa en algo así como una prima para mí… una prima agresiva.

Sin embargo, era preciosa… Y, debo admitir, me gustaba pelearme con ella. Se ponía tan sexy cuando se enojaba, que no podía evitar hacerla rabiar.

– Hola, chupasangres. – me saludó amargamente. Oh, sí. Me estaba provocando. Y lo hacía a conciencia.

– Hola, perrita. – esta vez no la iba a ignorar. Me miró con sorpresa. – Y no solo me gusta chupar sangre, ¿sabes? – agregué sugestivamente. La dejé sin palabras. – ¿Te comieron la lengua los vampiros, lobita?

– Para tu información, mi lengua está intacta. – alcanzó a responderme.

– Mejor así. – sonreí alzando una ceja. Me levanté del suelo donde estaba sentado y me fui adentro de la casa de los Black, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Más tarde, Leah estaba dispuesta a vengarse. Por lo que se la pasó hablando de lo impotentes que debemos ser los vampiros, lo muy atrayentes que nos creemos que somos pero que olemos fatal, y demás. No hacía más que incitarme y ella lo sabía. ¿Sería que también me deseaba tanto como yo a ella? Eso iba a comprobar…

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Leah se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras que todos los demás se iban a la playa. Yo me quedé a _ayudarla_.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y me puse detrás de ella. La agarré totalmente desprevenida. Pude notar cómo se estremeció débilmente, aunque hizo cómo si no notara el rose de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

– Hueles muy bien. – susurré en su oído.

– ¿Si? Para mí las garrapatas huelen asquerosamente. – me respondió mientras seguía lavando la vajilla.

– Yo no soy una garrapata completa. – seguí diciéndole al oído. Apoyé mis manos sobre el lavabo, atrapándola contra éste. – Y la sangre corre por mis venas. Por _cada_ parte de mi cuerpo. Puedes notar el calor que emana mi cuerpo, ¿no? – se estremeció levemente pero prosiguió con su labor para restarme importancia.

– Sigues creyendo que eres atractivo. Noticia de último momento: No lo eres. – rió secamente.

– Sin embargo, los latidos desenfrenados de tu corazón en este momento me dicen lo contrario. ¿O acaso es porque me tienes miedo? – con mi mano acaricié su piel desde su hombro por todo su brazo.

– ¡Ja! Yo miedo de ti. No me hagas reír. Y saca tus sucias manos de mí. – me amenazó.

– Una lástima que no quieras reírte… Te ves tan linda cuando lo haces. – la halagué. Aunque no podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba, pude sentir que se sonrojaba. – Y si tanto quieres que saque mis manos de ti, ¿por qué no me obligas? – tomó un cuchillo con fuerza:

– Última advertencia, _casi_ frío. Muévete. – dijo sombríamente. Saqué mis manos de sus brazos pero no me alejé de ella. – Así me gusta. – rió triunfal. Ahora pasé suavemente mis manos por sus piernas desnudas. Traía un short diminuto y sus largas y esculturales piernas quedaban al descubierto. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.

– ¿Así te gusta más? – subí lentamente mi mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna por encima de su short. Se le cayó el vaso que estaba limpiando mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba, pero no porque fuera a cambiar de fase. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesada. Con mi otra mano corrí su corto cabello para besar su cuello.

– Si. – musitó. ¡Victoria! La solté y me dirigí a la puerta cantando:

– Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir… Auuu. – si creía que se la iba a hacer fácil se equivocaba. Alcancé a salir antes de que una jarra de vidrio chocara contra la puerta.

En la playa me dirigía miradas asesinas. Lo que me hacían reír aún más. Jugando a la pelota, me pegó varias veces.

Otra noche, luego de volver del instituto al que asistía con Nessie ahora, volvimos a casa (yo vivía con los Cullen) y encontramos a Leah allí. Y ¡Wow! Estaba demasiado sensual. Alice había hecho maravillas con ella. Se nos ocurrió salir a cenar y a bailar fuera.

En el restaurante se sentó enfrente mío. Mientras comía sentí que algo se deslizaba por mi entrepierna. Leah me miró arqueando una ceja. Era su pie descalzo. Estaba pícara la lobita.

En el antro, ella bailaba desenfrenadamente. Pero me ignoraba por completo. Fui al baño a refrescarme la cara. Escuché que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta. No le di importancia.

– ¿Con calor? – me preguntó ella al oído. Me sobresalté.

– ¡Leah! – esta vez fue ella la que atrapó mi cuerpo contra el lavabo del baño. – Puede entrar alguien.

– Eso sólo lo hace más excitante. ¿No crees? – susurró en mi oído y mordió juguetonamente mi lóbulo. – Me quedé con una duda el otro día. – habló seductoramente. – Sigo pensando que los chupasangre son impotentes. – miraba sus ojos reflejados en el espejo. Penetraban los míos con una intensidad arrolladora. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis abdominales por debajo de mi camisa y la otra se deslizaba dentro de mis jeans. Cerré los ojos entregado al placer mientras suspiraba. Entonces, Leah se detuvo y rió. – Creo que ya despejé mi duda. ¡Bye! 1 a 1, ¿no? – me guiñó un ojo y se fue dejándome más excitado de lo que había estado nunca. En eso, entró Emmett, que se percató de mi pequeño gran problema erecto. ¡¿Justo Emmett tenía que ser? Toda la noche se la pasó tirando indirectas, que no tenían nada de indirecto, sobre mi "paquete". Leah estaba de lo más entretenida. ¿1 a 1 había dicho? _Que se prepare para el desempate._ Pensé.

Esa noche se quedó a dormir en la casa de los Cullen. Sin hacer ruido, me dirigí a su habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero pude notar que no estaba en la cama. Entré y me llevé una muy grata sorpresa cuando Leah apareció detrás de mí y me empujó a la cama poniéndose arriba mío.

– ¿Sonámbulo? – preguntó juguetona mientras aprisionaba mis muñecas sobre la cama con sus manos.

– No se debe despertar a los sonámbulos bruscamente.

– Mmmm. – y me besó apasionadamente. Luego besó mi cuello y soltó mis manos para pasarlas por mi cabello. – No soy una niña delicada, lo siento. – rió. – Y siempre tengo el control. Recuérdalo.

– Por eso me gustas tanto. – deslicé mis manos por debajo de su blusa para desabrochar su sostén, pero no traía. – ¡Wow! ¿Siempre andas sin corpiño?

– No es muy práctico andar sacándomelo para cambiar de fase. – dejó de besarme y me observó pícaramente. – ¿Te gustan los juegos? – la miré confundido. – Si me alcanzas, puede que deje que tomes el control. – saltó por la ventana y miró hacia arriba. – ¿Tan rápido te rindes? – y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. La seguí, por supuesto. Por el camino encontré sus jeans y sus zapatillas.

– No vale si te transformas. Me gustan los animales, pero no tanto. – gritaba mientras corría en su búsqueda.

– ¿Quién habló de transformarme? – rió. Eso sólo hizo que acelerara el paso. Finalmente la alcancé. La aprisioné contra un árbol. La besé con urgencia y levanté sus piernas para que con ellas rodeara mi cadera. Tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás con fuerza para poder besar mi cuello.

– ¿No ibas a dejar que tomara el control?

– Mmmm. Dije que _capaz_ que lo hacía… – la alcé y la recosté en el suelo acomodándome sobre ella. El pasto crecido era un muy buen colchón y la humedad era refrescante.

– Ummm… tendré que hacer que cumplas tus promesas, tramposa. – pasé mis manos sobre sus piernas y ella arrancó literalmente mis jeans junto con mi boxer. Le quité el top y me dediqué a besar suavemente todo su cuerpo. Empecé por su cuello. Dediqué especial atención a su perfecto pecho. Mi lengua jugando por su piel y eso la hizo reír; le daba cosquillas. Luego bajé por su vientre y con los dientes corté su ropa interior. Se estremeció y suspiró de placer. Le dejé bien claro que no sólo era bueno para chupar sangre. Entonces nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente. Estábamos como sincronizados. Luego me rodó debajo suyo. Abrió de golpe mi camisa rompiendo los botones y recorrió con sus manos mis abdominales y pectorales. Mis manos recorrían su figura. Comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad y prácticamente aulló al terminar.

– Siempre pensé que eras de esas que gritaban. – me burlé cuando se recostó encima de mi pecho. Pude sentir que reía. Levantó la cabeza, me miró con esa intensidad de siempre y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres comprobar cuánto puedo gritar en una noche? – me sugirió provocadoramente. Y me dediqué a poner bajo prueba su capacidad pulmonar hasta el amanecer…

* * *

**Un beso! SEAN FELICES! Y no me odien mucho! XP**


	24. Capítulo 21

**Wow! Casi casi que me olvido de cómo se subían capítulos! Al fin lo terminé... perdón que no me quedó tan largo como los demás, pero me costó bastante hacer un Carlisle POV... pero quería hacer uno desde su punto de vista... Quedan otros 2 capítulos y terminamos la SEGUNDA PARTE... voy a tratar de terminarlos antes de que se acabe el año... pero no prometo nada... tengo que rendir una materia que está duraza... y tmb ando medio de joda, y vaga y blah... muchas cosas han pasado este año... Los he extrañado! Gracias a los que me leen! Aunque los tenga medio abandonado!  
****Pero en fin... vamos a lo que nos importa... Disfruten mucho!**

**

* * *

**

**Reconciliaciones y Experimentos**

**(Carlisle POV)**

– ¿Me puedes pasar aquel tuvo de ensayo, Nessie? –

– Claro, Abuelo. – respondió aún con toda su atención en el microscopio. Habíamos estado analizando la extraña "ponzoña" de E.J. para tratar de descubrir cómo funcionaba y si siempre funcionaría de ese modo. El sólo hecho de pensar en una "cura" era muy prometedor, revolucionaría nuestro mundo. Sinceramente, teníamos miedo de esa revolución, en especial, por la posible reacción de quienes estaban muy cómodos con su conservadora y privilegiada posición. Pero nuestra sed de conocimiento, que muy felizmente compartía con mi nieta, era irresistible. Además de que E.J. había insistido y estaba muy emocionado con la idea de "cambiar al mundo". Lamentablemente nuestras expectativas, iban mucho más aceleradas que los resultados. – Ufff… de nuevo… nada… – suspiró Nessie.

– Es increíble. Es como si el mismo veneno se trasformara como lo hace E.J. Y en cuestión de 3 días es saliva común y corriente. – acoté luego de echar un vistazo a la muestra.

– La verdad que no se me ocurre cómo atrasar el efecto. Pero por lo menos dura 3 días. Podríamos crear una "vacuna" de rápida utilización.

– ¡Ma! ¡Abue! ¿Necesitan más ponzoña? – corrió adentro de mi estudio E.J. muy emocionado. Siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar.

– No, hijo. Por el momento, estamos bien. Cuando necesitemos, te avisamos, ¿si? Muchas gracias. – sonrió amablemente mi nieta.

– Ohh, bueno. – respondió algo desanimado. Se notaba que no veía las horas de salir a "salvar al mundo" – ¿Promesa? – le acercó el meñique y lo cruzó con el de su madre. Eran tan adorables.

– Permiso. ¿Quién tiene ganas de comer un pastel? – entró mi amada Esme. Siempre tan maternal, parecía un ángel. Una de las razones por las que me interesaba tanto este experimento era darle la posibilidad de elegir volver a ser humana y tener una familia. Aunque ya me había dicho qué era lo que más deseaba, no podía negarle esta oportunidad. A veces uno nunca sabe lo que quiere hasta que ve que es posible tenerlo.

– ¿Pasa algo malo, tesoro? – le preguntó Esme a E.J. quien estaba jugando con su pastel con la mente en otro lado.

– Pareciera que está enamorado… – canturreó Mar mientras entraba, besaba a E.J. en la mejilla y pasaba un dedo sobre la crema de su pedazo de torta llevándolo a su boca y agregando. – ¡Siempre te superas a ti misma, Abu! ¡Está DELICIOSO! – mi mujer le sonrió dulcemente. – ¿Y bien, E.J.? – le guiñó un ojo.

– Opino que Collin es una muy buena influencia. Ahora eres mucho más divertida. Pero no, no estoy enamorado. – le respondió riendo. Parecían dos adolescentes conversando aunque a simple vista eran dos niños de no más de 8 años.

– Mmmm… todavía. – agregó suspicazmente la pelirroja.

– Tú sabrás. – se limitó a responder alzando los hombros. – Yo prefiero sorprenderme cuando sea la hora.

– ¿Sorprenderte por qué? – entró preguntando Bella.

– El amor… – suspiró soñadoramente Mar.

– Estás un poco pequeña para hablar de eso. – agregó Jasper mientras entraba al living junto con Alice.

– No seas un papá gruñón y sobreprotector. Ya pareces Edward…– lo retó ella.

– O peor… Bella. – acotó Emmett entrando de la mano de una muy humana Rosalie. Todavía no nos acostumbrábamos a su aspecto tan… débil. En especial ella misma.

– Muy gracioso, Em. – rodó los ojos Edward bajando las escaleras con Bella sobre su espalda como si fuera una niña.

– ¿Teniendo una regresión, suegrita? – rió Jacob mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada y sentándose al lado de mi nieta en el sillón. Bella se limitó a mostrarle la lengua mientras se sentaba en el banco del piano junto a su marido.

_Duda despejada._ Pensé.

– Digo yo, ¿ahora cada vez que alguien entre a la habitación va a hacer algún comentario chistoso? – interrumpió Nessie.

– Es que todos están copiando mi estilo para ser tan cool como yo. – se jactó Emmett. – No es que puedan. Pero los dejo intentarlo.

– Que bueno que están todos. Queremos pedirles disculpas por actuar tan infantilmente estas últimas semanas. En especial yo, por… bueno ya saben. No quería preocuparlos. No pude pedirles perdón como es debido antes. – Comenzó Rose. – Así que… en fin… eso… Disculpen.

– Hija mía, no es necesario. – la abrazó Esme.

– Sí lo es. Nunca está de más aceptar los errores de uno. ¿Cómo no traje la cámara? – agregó Jacob en broma. – Esto está para el recuerdo. La humanidad te ablandó, Rubita. ¿Quién lo diría?

– Nessie. Hazme el favor de ponerle bozal a tu perrito. – se defendió Rose. – Sin más preámbulos, voy al grano. Ustedes son mi familia y soy conciente que cualquier decisión que tome un miembro, perjudica a los demás… Así que esta vez voy a comunicarles mi…

– ¡Noooo! – interrumpió Alice luego de tener una de sus visiones.

– ¿Qué es, mi amor? ¿Los Vulturi? ¿Vienen? – se apresuró a preguntar Jasper.

– No pueden… Emmett… no puede… Lo vi… lleno de sangre… TU sangre, Rosie. – nos contó asustada. Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como plato alejándose de Rose casi imperceptiblemente.

– Es imposible. Em tiene control. ¿Verdad, vida? Cuéntales. – parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma más que a nosotros.

– Es cierto. Todos recuerdan cuando se reconciliaron. – fue Edward el que intervino.

– ¿Oyen? ¿Recuerdas, Em? Por eso es que lo decidimos. Tú puedes controlarte. Podemos ser padres. – insistía Rose.

– Es cierto. En parte… – agregó Edward. Y miró a E.J. – ¿Quieres que les explique yo?

– No, abu. Está bien. Me corresponde por andar de metido. – respondió algo apenado.– La cosa es que… ¿Recuerdan que la Abella usó su escudo para ocultar los planes de tía Rose? – todos asintieron, Bella bajó un poco la mirada algo avergonzada. – Resulta, que yo le di una ayudita. – todos lo miramos desconcertados, excepto Edward, claro está. – Podríamos decir que el escudo de la Abella es como una bandita elástica que ajusta a su gusto. ¿Cómo creen que mi abuelo no se dio cuenta de que todos los pensamientos de la tía estaban escudados?

– Es porque no _todos_ lo estaban, sólo los de su "plan". – respondió Bella.

– Exacto. Ahí es donde entra E.J. Digamos que tomó la bandita y la puso alrededor de esos pensamientos. – aclaró Edward.

– ¡Wow! Debe haber sido todo un trabajo tratar con neuronas tan pequeñas. – acotó Jacob, ganándose un florerazo cortesía de Rose, que no pudo atajar porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

– Como decía. – Edward prosiguió lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Jake pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. – E.J. volvió a "tomar prestado" el escudo de Bella y esa vez lo puso en los pensamientos más "animales" de Emmett.

– Pensé que si podía esconder los pensamientos de alguien de otras personas, bien podrían esconderse para uno mismo. – agregó el pequeño.

– Qué interesante. El escudo de Bella, controlado por E.J. sería algo así como un nuevo "superyó"* para Emmett. – conjeturé sorprendido en voz alta.

– Eso mismo. – afirmó Edward. – Por eso es que "se controló" cuando se reconciliaron el otro día.

– Y cada vez que se besan de nuevo. – agregó algo apenado, algo hastiado el pequeño. No podía culparlo, esos dos estaban juntos demasiado tiempo. – Perdonen por invadir su privacidad, tíos.

– Es por eso que estuvimos interrumpiéndolos a cada rato todos estos días. – explicó Edward. – No sabemos hasta qué punto es efectivo el escudo. – Perdona tú también, mi amor. – se dirigió a Bella. – Pero necesitábamos que estuvieras cerca para que E.J. lo usara.

– ¡Uh! Y yo q creía q tenía un superpoder nuevo". – protestó ella como una niña chiquita.

– Abella, es tuyo, pero combinado con el mío. Yo no puedo tomar prestado tu poder si tú no me lo permites. Digamos que yo canalizo o direcciono tu poder; tú le das la intensidad… es un trabajo en equipo. – le sonrió. – Igual hay que probar las medidas justas.

– ¿"Probar la medidas justas"? ¡Genial! Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose con mi cerebro. Total… – interrumpió ofendido Emmett.

– Lo siento mucho, tío. No fue nuestra intención invadirte. – contestó E.J. muy compungido.

– ¡Te la creíste! ¡Ja, ja, ja! – saltó Emmett. – Debería haber sido actor. Tengo madera de artista. – todos pusimos los ojos en blanco. – ¡Bah! Con un abuelo como el tuyo estoy más que acostumbrado a que anden rondando por mi cabeza.

– Entonces, tengo una idea que quería compartir con ustedes. – comenzó E.J. – No propondría esto si no fuera porque sé cuánto desea la tía Rose tener un hijo y cuánto lo merece. – respiró. – Me ofrezco para usar mi poder para "hacerle olvidar la sed" a Emmett, para que bue… – se aclaró la garganta. Hubo un momento de silencio.

– Yo podría ayudar controlando las emociones. – aportó Jasper.

– Y yo podría poner un escudo sobre los pensamientos de los dos para… – tosió Bella. – censurar… Sé que parece un adulto, pero E.J. sigue siendo un niño. No podemos exponerlo a ciertas… mmm… cosas.

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo también tengo un estómago sensible. – agregó Jake con gesto de asco. Nuevamente un florero voló hacia él.

– Rose, querida. Me gustaría conservar alguno, si no es molestia. Jake, por favor, compórtate. – los retó Esme.

– Aunque Jacob tiene razón, habrá que bloquear los pensamientos de ellos para que nadie los oiga. – añadió Alice pensativamente.

– ¿Se dan cuenta de que están discutiendo de nuestra vida sexual así como si hablaran de algún experimento? – finalmente dijo Emmett, aunque Rosalie seguía callada y más ruborizada que nunca.

– Es que _es_ un experimento. Hay que analizar todas las variables y tratar de controlarlas lo más minuciosamente posible. – contesté.

– Olvídenlo. Es demasiado raro que todos "estén presentes" mientras… bueno… ya saben. – sentenció Emmett.

– ¡Por favor, Emmett! Siempre estamos todos presentes mientras ustedes… "bueno… ya sabemos". – se burló Bella haciendo una muy buena imitación de mi hijo, lo que logró que todos se rieran abiertamente, incluso Rose, que aún sonrojada lo miraba dudando.

– Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? – suspiró Emmett abatido finalmente. Rose asientió:

– Sé que es raro. Pero… el fin justifica los medios. – dijo firmemente.

– ¿Y no vas a extrañar ser humana luego? – quiso saber su esposo.

– Nunca. – bufó Rosalie.

– Así que… Recapitulando… Bella bloquea sus mentes para que no muramos deshidratados por vomitar tanto, mi hijo controla su escudo para "encerrar" la sed de Emmett, Jasper le da una mano fiscalizando sus emociones… y nosotros… mientras tratamos de no quedar marcados de por vida hacemos "guardia" en caso de que no funcione y te la quieras comer, literalmente hablando esta vez… – resumió Jacob entretenidamente y les guiñó un ojo.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento, Esme. ¡Pero voy a llenar tu alfombra con sangre de chucho! – gritó exasperada Rose corriendo hacia el bromista.

– ¡Alto! No va a funcionar, Rose. – interrumpió Alice con la mirada perdida en una de sus visiones. – No vas a quedar embarazada. – la miró con tristeza, y una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Rosalie cargada de desilusión, dolor y decepción, algo a lo que había estado acostumbrada casi toda su existencia.

* * *

*** Superyó: es del Psicoanálisis. Espero que hayan visto algo de Freud, así es más fácil de entender. Básicamente es algo así como el "juez" que reprime los impulsos (pulsiones) del "Ello" (que viene a ser como la parte "animal" inconciente y "salvaje" de nosotros).**

**LOS DEJO! UN BESOOO! Y SEAN FELICES! XD**


	25. Capítulo 22

**Wiiiiii! Ohhh yeah! Lo terminé! No sé si ta ideal... y lo había planeado más hot, pero como que no me salió... así que es lo que hay! Voy a tratar de terminar el último cap de esta segunda parte, para esta semana, antes de que se acabe el 2010! No prometo nada! Porque les cuento que empecé a trabajaaaar! Siiii! Como lo leen! A partir de hoy soy una asalariada más! Tan cerca de la libertaaaaaad! Bue... los dejo!**

* * *

**Deseos Egoístas**

**(Rose POV)**

– ¿Otra visión? ¿Algo cambió? – pregunté desesperada a Alice. Era nuestra conversación habitual en esos últimos días… Habíamos intentado varias veces el plan de E.J. pero sin resultados. Incómodo, imposible, inseguro o como sea que quisieran calificarlo, yo no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. El único que seguía con esperanzas, incluso más fuertes que yo a veces, era mi sobrino.

– No es sobre ustedes. – respondió sorprendida. – Parece ser que Nahuel ha decidido ir a Italia a averiguar la razón del asesinato de su padre. No directamente con los Vulturi, pero piensa que puede descubrir algo allá. – En ese momento llegaron rápidamente Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Esme a la sala, todos notablemente preocupados. Jasper había salido con los niños y Nessie. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto. Pensé ver que Edward me observaba brevemente con exasperación. Capaz había sido mi imaginación. Por lo mucho que me importaba. Rodé los ojos.

– Pensé que no se llevaban tan bien. – comentó Emmett.

– Así es, pero… – comenzó Alice alzando los hombros.

– Sea lo que sea, era el padre. Cualquiera de nosotros en su lugar querría saber qué fue lo que pasó por menos relación que tuviéramos. – explicó Esme. Yo sinceramente, no querría saber nada, si a él no le había importado, Nahuel no tenía ninguna obligación hacia Joham. Otra vez sentí una fría mirada sobre mí.

– Leah está en camino. – nos dijo Jacob mientras entraba y se ponía una camiseta. – La acaba de llamar. Va a tratar de… – se aclaró la garganta. – _retenerlo_ un poco. – Alice volvió a entrar "en trance". No pude evitar emocionarme y pensar que era una visión de mí teniendo un hijo.

– ¿Puedes por un momento dejar de pensar sólo en ti? – saltó Edward indignado. – A lo mejor no te importa si capturan a Nahuel o algo por el estilo, pero, ¿no te das cuenta del riesgo que corremos si Aro llegase a ver en su mente todo lo que sabe? ¿Ben, Ángela, Annie, E.J.? A lo mejor te importa más si te das cuenta que incluso tú serías de su interés. – dijo amargamente. Bella lo agarró de la mano y lo calmó. Era cierto, no lo había pensado. Me sentí una idiota y egoísta, pero no tanto como para hacérselos saber. Me retiré de la habitación con la frente en alto, pero con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Creí que Bella había bloqueado mi mente, porque Edward seguía mirándome con resentimiento y no se había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos, entre ellos, un poco de remordimiento. – Un poco, no alcanza... – bufó Edward. Bella apretó su mano. – Pero es un comienzo. – agregó con una sonrisa medio forzada. – Disculpa mi exabrupto, estaba preocupado por todos. – esta vez lo decía en serio. Suspiré. Hubo un momento de silencio. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaban esperando un abrazo? – No, hermanita. Con un simple, "lo siento" me conformaba. Pero por lo visto es mucho pedir.

– Lsendo. – murmuré.

– ¿Perdón? – se hizo el que no escuchó nada. Y tan oportunamente sonó el teléfono.

– Emm, ¿si? – atendió Jacob. – ¡Genial! Gracias por avisar… sigan con _lo suyo_… – sonrió burlonamente y se escuchó un no muy agradable ni educado saludo del otro lado. – Leah logró convencer a Nahuel. No va a ir a Italia… Por ahora.

**(Emmett POV)**

Una mañana vi que Rose salía de la casa, parecía que lloraba. ¿Rosalie llorando? La seguí preocupado.

Se sentó en el banco de una plaza al lado de una mujer que estaba escribiendo mientras observaba cómo jugaban sus hijas.

– Te ves terrible, cielo. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – por su acento me di cuenta que era española.

– Gracias, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. – ¿Rosalie siendo amable con una extraña? Esto se estaba poniendo realmente raro.

– ¿Problema de amores? – sugirió la mujer.

– Algo así. – suspiró.

– ¿Se aman?

– Supongo. Pero es complicado.

– El amor suele ser complicado.

– No sabes cuánto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie. – se presentó.

– Un gusto. Soy Paky*. Se ve que necesitas una amiga con quien hablar. Soy toda oídos.

– Es que… pareciera que no nací para ser madre... – increíblemente Rose le contó sobre sus deseos, inseguridades y casi todos los problemas que estábamos teniendo, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro está. Sabía que Rose quería ser madre pero realmente lo quería con todo su corazón, era impresionante. Luego de hablar por un rato, Paky logró calmarla y por la cara de Rose se la notaba muy agradecida. Aunque seguía triste.

Era hora de acabar con esa tristeza y hacerla feliz por siempre… a cualquier precio.

**(Rose POV)**

– Rose, Carlisle me dio los resultados de las pruebas de fertilidad. – me dijo Emmett, luego de un momento de silencio (muy extraño en él, debería haberme dado cuenta) mientras estábamos sentados en el patio con Edward y Bella viendo a E.J. jugar con Annie. – Sí eres fértil. Debo ser yo el que no puede. – soltó rápidamente.

– Pero él pudo…– señalé con la cabeza a Edward casi riendo.

– Él nunca había… – comenzó Emmett. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

– Tiene lógica. Ni siquiera consigo mismo puedo suponer. – concordé con la "hipótesis"** de Em mientras éste reía a carcajadas. Si un vampiro pudiera sonrojarse Edward lo hubiera hecho.

– Él tiene nombre, está acá y puede leer sus mentes. – intervino mi hermano molesto y avergonzado.

– Por eso hablamos en voz alta. Daría igual si sólo lo pensáramos. – me limité a responder.

– Sólo una palabra y con eso refuto su tan preciada hipótesis: Joham. – nos interrumpió Bella defendiendo a su marido. – Él pudo tener muchos hijos. Se ve que no eres tan viril como te jactas de serlo, Emmett. – se burló. Él le mostró la lengua.

– Deberías hacer eso de la fertilización. – soltó Em de repente luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ahora era mi turno de reír a carcajadas. Por más que me pareciera tentadora la idea, parecía ridícula dicha en voz alta y sobre todo en la voz de Emmett.

– Ni lo pienses. Quiero que sea tuyo. – debe haber sido el comentario más dulce que yo le había dicho en público a mi marido. Podría jurar que si hubiera sido humano, lloraría de la felicidad.

– Entonces, ¡E.J.! – llamó a mi sobrino. Él lo miró sorprendido, de seguro leyendo sus pensamientos. – ¡Bite me!

– Pero podría ser muy peligroso. No quiero perderte. No vale la pena. – sólo mis labios decían eso, una parte de mí, la más egoísta y ambiciosa, gritaba de felicidad en acuerdo con Emmett. Pero el miedo de perderlo, le ganó. – Definitivamente, no.

– ¿Sabes qué? Esta vez es MI decisión. – sentencia firmemente.

– Emmett, piénsalo bien. – interviene Edward.

– Tú lo harías por Bella. – contraataca.

– Hace tiempo entendí que lo que más quiere Bella es a mí. Si pongo mi vida en riesgo, pongo su felicidad en riesgo. – le explicó.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Tú lo harías por Bella! ¡Dios! ¡Te cortarías a tu amigo por ella! – volvió a agregar Em. – Bueno, creo que eso sería lo último que Bella te pediría, ¿no, hermanita? – bromeó. _¡Qué raro Emmett siempre haciendo chistes para no afrontar los momentos serios e importantes!_ Pensé riendo para mi disgusto. _No lo merezco_. Negué con la cabeza y lo besé tiernamente. – Está decidido. No vas a convencerme. – me miró directo a los ojos sujetando mi cara con dulzura.

– Es tu decisión. – asentí. – Muchas gracias por… por existir. – murmuré manteniendo la mirada. – Por favor, no dejes de hacerlo nunca, porque moriría. – y volvía a besarlo.

– Es horrible ser humano. – se quejó por enésima vez. Los tres días de espera habían sido horribles. La peor experiencia de mi existencia. Pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello… y ciertamente, lo hacía. Lo tomé fuertemente del cuello y lo besé apasionadamente. – Bueno… no es taaaan horrible.

– ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque? Está soleado y tan bonito. – le sugerí.

– Pero… – comenzó. – ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Ya no hay problema con el sol! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

– ¿Pensando en alguna broma "brillante" para hacerles a nuestros hermanos? – adiviné sus pensamientos.

– Es demasiado material. No creo que llegue a poder decirles todo. – siguió riendo. – Es taaaan masculino brillar cual diadema de princesa. No, no… es muy obvio… mmmm… tendré que pulirlos un poco. – siguió confabulando mientras caminábamos hacia el parque.

– ¿Me comprarías un chocolate? – le pedí.

– ¡Uhh! Otra cosa a favor de la humanidad. Hace años que no pruebo nada delicioso que no sea sangre, claro está. – y se fue emocionado a comprar, todo el kiosco seguramente, pensé… Pude ver en el mismo lugar que la otra vez a Paky y fui a saludarla.

– Buenas tardes. – le sonreí.

– Buenas tardes, cielo. Te noto más alegre. – observó. – ¿Problemas solucionados?

– Estamos en eso. Pero casi. – respondí. De repente se oyó un grito que lo cambió todo…

– ¡Transfórmalo, por favor! – le rogaba a Carlisle en su escritorio. No podía soltar a Emmett. No podía perderlo. Era todo un caos. Por suerte, Alice había visto el accidente, tarde, pero por lo menos pudieron traerlo. Yo sola… no hubiera sido posible… ¡No! No tenía que pensar en qué hubiera pasado. Emmett era lo único que importaba ahora.

– Rose, no. – murmuró casi sin aliento. – No podremos… Así, no… – y cayó inconciente. El terror se apoderó de mí, la más minima posibilidad de perderlo, de no sentirlo más, de no reír nunca más por alguno de sus comentarios, de no oír jamás su risa tan contagiosa, ese terror era incontrolable…

– Transfórmalo, por favor. – repetí desesperada.

**(Emmett POV)**

– ¡Nairaaaaaaaa! – gritó una niña. Rose, quien estaba conversando con aquella mujer de la otra vez, actuó extremadamente rápido y corrió hacia la calle para quitar del camino a una niña evitando que un auto la atropellara. Pero sus reflejos no eran los mismos (maldita humanidad). No vio el otro auto que venía por detrás… Corrí sin dudarlo y las quité del camino. Pero nuevamente, "gracias humanidad", mis reflejos no eran mucho mejores que los de ella…

Sentía todos los huesos rotos, el dolor era insoportable, parecía que me desangraba rápidamente… A veces recuperaba el conocimiento, veía las caras de mis hermanos, de mis padres, sobrinos, de Rose… nunca la había visto tan preocupada…

_¿Estás bien, tío? _Escuché dentro de mi cabeza. Era E.J.

_Seee… salvando algunos detallitos menores… estoy regio._ Reí.

_Vamos a salvarte. No te preocupes._ Y volví a ver todo negro.

– ¡Transfórmalo, por favor! – Rose le rogaba a Carlisle en su escritorio. Me sujetaba como si pudiera perderme en cualquier momento. Era todo un caos.

– Rose, no. – murmuré casi sin aliento. – No podremos… Así, no… – y caí inconciente.

Lentamente comencé a sentir un calor cada vez más ardiente. Ya conocía ese calor… Una de las peores experiencias de mi vida… _Aquí vamos de nuevo_. Pensé. _Dile a Rose que se calme, ¿si? Que la amo._ Dije para mi sobrino.

_Perdóname. Nunca debí dejarte hacer eso. No soportaría perderte._ Escuché su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

_No me vas a perder. Te amo, Rose. _Y bueno… suficiente de momentos cursis que tengo una reputación que mantener.

Me desperté al tercer día… Ser vampiro de nuevo era genial. Tenía más poder, como un neófito, pero más control. Mucho más control.

Rose quiso correr a mis brazos, pero no la dejaron. Era lógico, pero, me sentía diferente…

– Déjenla. Creo que tengo más control que tú, Bella. – me reí.

– Mmmm, no lo dudo. – respondió Edward.

– En serio. – insistí y me moví con una velocidad impresionante hacia mi Rose. La besé como si fuera el último trago de agua en un desierto. (esto de convertirme y desconvertirme me estaba ablandando)

– ¿E.J.? – preguntó Edward. El pequeño negó con la cabeza:

– Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Es el tío Emmett solito.

– ¡Genial! Soy super-controlado. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Bella? – me burlé. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza pero también rió.

Por más control que tuviera. Estuvieron encima mío toda una semana completa. Y no podía estar con Rose a solas por más de unos segundos.

– Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo con que no me la voy a comer… – me quejé un día con Carlise y Esme. – Quiero un momento a solas con ella. Saben que si pensara que está en riesgo no lo pediría. No haría algo tan irresponsable y peligroso.

– ¿Seguro? – Carlisle me miró con sospecha.

– Bueno… mis antecedentes no me ayudan mucho… pero estoy seguro… tengo todo el control del mundo. ¡Por favor! Parece que estuviera pidiendo la mano de mi propia mujer, de nuevo…

– Está bien. – Esme asintió. – Creo que ya fue suficiente supervisión… ¿Salimos a cenar esta noche, amor? – invitó a Carlisle. Él terminó aceptando. Tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos… ¡Al fin! Sucumbiríamos a nuestros deseos…

– Hubiera sido mejor encontrarla desangrada en algún lugar de la casa. – escuché que decía Edward amargadamente. No habían llegado todavía a la casa. Estaban a un par de kilómetros. Pero podía oírlos perfectamente.

– ¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – lo regañó Esme.

– ¡Es mi piano! ¡Es asqueroso!*** – se quejó. Levanté cuidadosamente a una muy desnuda Rose, del piano de Edward y la cargué hacia nuestra habitación, conteniendo la risa.

* * *

*** Paky es por mi beteada preferida y única! jajaja! Hace rato tenía pensado este personaje! Pero bue... me dejé estar con el fic... así que te lo doy como regalito navideño! Ella me hizo un personaje como yo y que está con un bombonazo que me encanta! Así que espero que te haya gustado! Besooo!**

**** Yo tenía una teoría de que al nunca haber "estado" con nadie Edward (ni consigo mismo jajajaja! Porque justamente, es Edward) Pero después me di cuenta de que Joham sí pudo y mi teoría se fue a la mier… así que bue, quedó como hipótesis refutada nomás… jajaja!**

***** Esa frase la tomé prestada de "Mistletoe" de Robin Wolfe. Casi me olvido, pero el otro día leyendo reviews me acordé y me volví a morir de la risa con esa idea, así que no podía faltar! Gracias por el préstamo!**

**Bue... me despido! Ojalá les haya gustado! Voy a tratar de subir el último en esta semana! Sino, les deseo un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LLENO DE AMOR E INSPIRACIÓN! BESOOOO!**


	26. Capítulo 23

**Woooooooow casi me olvido cómo entrar y cómo usar esto! Miles de meses sin publicaaar! Disculpen mi demora! Han pasado taaantas cosas en mi vida... en resumidas cuentas, ya no soy la misma yo... aunque así me gusto más... XD **

**Bue... Me ahorro las excusas y los dejo leer! XD**

* * *

**Mi gran familia**

**(Esme POV)**

– Digo yo... ¿Rapunzel no se podía cortar el pelo, trenzarlo y usarlo de soga para bajar? ¿Para qué tenía q subir el príncipe? – comentaba Bella mientras Alice sugería ese libro para leerle a un muy embarazada Rose. Se habían ido de compras esa tarde y ahora estaban tratando de elegir algo para leerle a los bebés. Porque para sorpresa de todos, Rose iba a tener nada más y nada menos que mellizos. Estaba tan demacrada como Bella en su momento, pero no podía ocultar la felicidad que se había apoderado de ella.

– Yo lo hubiera usado para ahorcar a la bruja que la encerró – respondió Rose. – mis otras 2 hijas y Nessie la miraron raro. – ¿Qué? – rodamos los ojos. Feliz o no, Rose seguía siendo Rose.

– ¿Y que problema tiene Blancanieves? ¡Abrile la puerta a cualquiera se oyó por ahí! – Acotó mi nieta.

– ¿Qué me dicen de Cenicienta? ¡Hello! ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la emancipación? ¿Y del autoestima o amor propio? No, ¿verdad? – agregó Leah, mientras entraba y se sentaba a comer lo que le estaba preparando. Últimamente nos visitaba mucho junto con Nahuel. Todas asentimos en respuesta.

– ¿Y La Sirenita? Tienes los 7 mares a tu disposición, pero nooo, ella quiere ir a la Tierra... insatisfecha... – comenté irónicamente riendo, para la sorpresa de todas. – Hey, yo también tengo derecho a opinar.

– Jazmín... "Ohh, que aburrido que es vivir en un palacio, lleno de gente que hace lo que tu pidas, joyas, ropa, bla..." – imitó Leah. – Y ella se va... Si no te gustan las cosas... ¡CAMBIALAS! Eres la futura reina, ¡por Dios!

– La Bella Durmiente... ¿Qué decir? ¿Quién se pincha prácticamente a propósito con una aguja? ¡¿Y WTF con los padres? ¿Por qué no le dicen "Si tocas una de esas cosas para coser, te duermes para siempre y nosotros también, así que mejor no lo hagas"? Pero nooo, ellos tienen que hacerlos desaparecer del reino y no decirle nada a su hija... Total, son mucho más inteligentes que una bruja con años y años de experiencia... No sé porqué noto cierto paralelismo. – dijo Nessie burlonamente.

– ¿Pocahontas es princesa? Bueno... hagamos de cuenta... ¡Cambialo a Smith por cualquiera! ¡Total! – agregó Alice exasperada. – Aunque la culpa fue de los que escribieron la continuación... – comentó más para sí misma. – Igual, ¡tanto drama y al final no se quedan juntos!

– Alicia, no es princesa, pero es la Reina de Hago-lo-que-se-me-canta-land... – añadió Rose. – También noto un cierto paralelismo. – Todas miramos a Alice. Ella fingió con éxito no darse por aludida.

– ¿Quién nos falta? – preguntó Nesie. – Ahh... la Bella... ¡una grossa! Se sacrifica por su papá, es muy inteligente y todo...

– La clave está en el nombre. – rió Bella engreídamente.

– Pero, óyeme una cosa... ¿nunca escuchaste hablar de la policía? O sea... una llamadita al 911 hubiera simplificado bastante las cosas, me parece... – acotó Leah.

– Por eso… – comenzó a decir Bella mientras se levantaba su remera y nos dejaba ver la que llevaba debajo de esa. – "SCREW BEING A PRINCESS… I WANNA BE A VAMPIRE"* – en la remera había una imagen de las princesas de Disney hecha parodia.** Y muchos dibujos de murciélagos y colmillos. Todas reímos, excepto Alice que consideraba a esa prenda un grave insulto a la moda.

– ¡Aaaaa! – Gritó Rosalie.

– ¿Estás bien? – Leah se acercó rápidamente, preocupada.

– Sí, sí. Parece que no se llevan muy bien ahí adentro. – sonrió cálidamente.

– Pobres. No deben tener mucho espacio. – bromeó Leah. Ambas se miraron incómodamente. No era muy usual en ninguna de ellas tratar tan gentilmente a los demás, especialmente entre ellas mismas. Leah se levantó y se acercó a mí para pedirme algo de beber mientras Rose seguía criticando junto con Alice la remera de Bella y Nessie la defendía.

– Es curioso cómo dos personas tan diferentes pueden llevarse bien cuando comparten un mismo sueño. – comenté en voz baja, sólo para que Leah escuchara.

– ¿Nunca quisiste…? Ya sabes… poder volver de cero. ¿Rehacer tu vida? – soltó la joven.

– No creas que esa idea, volverme humana, no ha pasado por mi cabeza alguna vez. Pero yo ya tengo a mis hijos. – respondí honestamente.

– No es lo mismo.

– ¿Dices tener un hijo biológico? – alcé las cejas. – Ya tuve al mío y lamentablemente lo perdí. – le conté. No parecía muy sorprendida. Por lo visto los rumores corren, no me ofendió que lo supiera. La manada había probado ser merecedora de nuestra confianza. – Pero sé, siento que debe ser feliz, en algún lugar.

– ¿Nunca culpaste a Carlisle por haberte transformado?

– Te voy a contar una pequeña historia. – comencé***: – Yo nací en 1895, viví en Columbus. Conocí a Carlisle Cullen por primera vez cuando tenía 16 años y me había roto una pierna trepando un árbol, siendo él quien me atendió. Poco tiempo después Carlisle se mudó, pero nunca olvidé esa experiencia. Inicialmente quise ir al oeste para convertirme en maestra, pero mis padres querían que me casara. A los 22 años me casé con Charles Evenson, esperando agradar a mis padres y tener un matrimonio feliz, pero pronto me dio cuenta que mi esposo no era lo que esperaba, y me maltrataba. Avisó a mis padres, mas éstos me advirtieron que debía ser una buena esposa y callar. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada huí. Fui al norte a vivir con una prima segunda, para luego mudarme más al norte cuando mis padres se enteraron del lugar en el que me encontraba. Logré pasar desapercibida haciéndome pasar por una viuda de guerra más. En 1921 nació mi hijo, pero murió unos días después de nacido. Tras la muerte de mi hijo, no encontré razones para seguir con vida y traté de suicidarme saltando desde un acantilado, rompiéndome varios huesos. Me dieron por muerta, siendo trasladada a la morgue, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo. El doctor Cullen estaba trabajando en el área y reconoció en mí a la alegre y hermosa joven que había atendido 10 años atrás. Palabras textuales de Carlisle. Él siempre tan dulce y romántico. – añadí. – Carlisle decidió convertirme en vampiro porque creyó que no merecía morir. Posteriormente, nos casamos y nos convertimos en los "padres" de los Cullen. Esa es básicamente mi historia. – concluí. – Y en respuesta a tu pregunta; no, nunca lo culpé. – ella asintió pensativamente.

– Creo que me gustaría tener una oportunidad de ser feliz. – miró a Rose con ensueño luego cambió a preocupación y hasta atisbé una pizca de miedo y confusión. – Pero creo que el destino se empeña en que no sea así. – se levantó bruscamente. – Creo que voy a buscar a Nahuel. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, podríamos tomarnos un descanso.

– Unas vacaciones nunca están de más. – la animé.

– Es que con esto que descubrió Nahuel, no sé… siento que no deberíamos irnos. Pero…– se refería a lo de Joham. Había logrado enterarse luego de varias averiguaciones, de que su padre estaba buscando a Nessie, por órdenes de los Vulturi, sospechábamos todos. Pero al desobedecerlos, lo mataron.

– No te preocupes, pueden irse no muy lejos. Cualquier cosa, los llamamos. Los Vulturi no van a atacar sorpresivamente, aunque pudieran. Todavía tienen miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros.

– Tienes razón. Nos vamos hoy mismo, voy a sorprender a Nahuel.

– ¿No van a esperar a que nazcan los niños?

– Cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor. Realmente necesito unas vacaciones lejos de todo. – respondió incómodamente. – ¡Nos vemos, chicas! Cuiden de los nuevos miembros de la flía. – y se retiró sin más.

– ¡Emmett McCarty Cullen! ¡Ahora no quiere tener otro nombre! ¡Le has lavado el cerebro a nuestro hijo! – Rosalie, de nuevo siendo una feroz neófita, arremetía contra su marido, luego de escuchar a su hijo en su mente, gracias al poder de E.J. – Y tú, fuiste su cómplice. Tú conectaste sus mentes. – culpó al pobre de mi nieto que sólo la miraba rogándole disculpas. Todos sabíamos que no era solamente eso lo que le recriminaba.

– A _León_ le encantó mi sugerencia. – se defendió Emmett. – Él tiene derecho de elegir su nombre. Además tu elegiste el de Vera, y no me ves quejándome, ¿no?

– Eso es porque Vera es un nombre muy lindo. No un nombre de un animal.

– No es un simple animal, es el rey de la selva. El poderoso León. El símbolo de la valentía. – sentenció solemnemente.

– Y el emblema de Gryffindor, no te olvides de eso, hermanito. – acotó Jasper burlonamente, sabiendo que ese argumento estaba presente en la mente de Emmett pero nunca lo iba a presentar como fundamento para la elección del nombre de su hijo.

– No me digas que nombraste a tu hijo por una película.

– No es cualquier película. Es una película de magos. – agregó Edward mofándose de su hermano.

– No te hagas el que no te gusta. Bien que hiciste el test del Sombrero Seleccionador y festejaste cuando te tocó Hufflepuff. – atacó Emmett. – ¡Un tejón! Deberías agradecer que no me gusta esa casa. Tejón Cullen no combina para nada.

– Mamá, linda. León me gusta. ¿Me puedo quedar con ese nombre? – todos nos quedamos helados, cuando el hijo de apenas 1 semana, de Rose y Emmett dijo sus primeras palabras batiendo sus largas pestañas y abriendo sus encantadores ojos azules mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio brillante. Estaba claro que iba a ser todo un galán.

– Claro que puedes, hijo adorado. – respondió una madre completamente enternecida.

– ¡Quiero E.J.! ¡Quiero E.J.! – se escuchaba que bajaba la otra hija de mis hijos en brazos de Alice. Ella ya había dicho sus primeras palabras o letras: E.J. Otra imprimación más para la lista, por eso se le había dificultado tanto a Alice ver el embarazo. E.J. buscó la aprobación de Rose con los ojos. Ella lo miró con recelo pero terminó asintiendo. Él corrió para alzar y acunar a la pequeña niña de bucles dorados como el sol y de ojos celeste cielo. Vera dejó de llorar una vez en los brazos de su imprimado. En el fondo, Rose no podía negarle nada, a fin de cuentas, todo esto había sucedido gracias a E.J. y además todos sabíamos la pureza de los sentimientos de los imprimados. Parecía obra del destino. Daba igual, destino o no, yo no podía ser más dichosa de tener a mi gran familia feliz, unida y en paz… Por el momento…

* * *

* La traducción sería: "A la mierda con ser una princesa, yo quiero ser una vampiresa." Es una frase que encontré hace mucho en Internet y me encantó. Me sonó muy Bella.

** En esta página está la imagen: http : / i174 . photobucket. com /albums/ w85/ supercheco/ princesas. jpg

*** Gracias al Fic de Nalu en su sección de "Nalusis" leí por primera vez la historia de Esme, que publicó S. Meyer aparte en la web. Me hubiera encantado que la pusiera en alguno de los libros, es muy linda, triste pero romántica.

**Bue... con este cap doy por terminada la 2da Parte de este fic... seguramente tarde bastante para subir los caps que siguen... nunca lo voy a abandonar al fic, porque ya está todo pensado... falta redactarlo... voy a tratar de no tardar tanto! Pero por ahora quedó bastante cerrado... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! SEAN FELICES! Y LES DESEO INSPIRACIÓN Y AMOR PARA TODOS!**


End file.
